Unexpected findings
by Tari Tigerlilly
Summary: Hermione is searching for her parents in Australia and then seems to have mistakenly burned down her apartment, was it really her though? George takes an unbreakable vow to help keep her and her friends safe, and Fred tries to stay by her side.
1. Breaking Point

Voldemort was gone. Hermione Granger had one final priority. She had only one more mission before she could finally settle and be able to start her new life, afresh from the war. Her mission was to track down her parents in Australia.

She had made her emotional long goodbyes to Harry and Ron a little of over a week after the final battle, finding it impossible to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort without her parents. Within three months into her search, and making no leads the Weasleys along with Harry had sent numerous letters that pleaded her to come home, or to allow someone to assist her search. Harry and Ron especially felt the harsh sting of rejection when she stubbornly refused their help, making it absolutely clear that she did not want to interfere with their Auror training.

Hermione worked relentlessly going through papers, throughout the day and night. She was slowly starting to deteriorate; the dark circles started to become more prominent under her eyes. As weeks dragged on her nightmares worsen, as each one would torment her that she would never find her parents. She became frustrated with herself,the girl dubbed the brightest witch of her age could not just simply track down her own parents.

Time seemed to have come to a complete stand still, never ending. Never moving forward. Hermione stopped interacting with her friends, hardly aware of their existence until the next letter arrived. For once it wasn't Harry and Ron forgetting to write the letters as they made their way through the door weekly, it was herself. Overtime she found it harder, more difficult to write to them as she tired and upset of putting down word for word about each failed attempted freshly looming around her brain. Therefore she had come to force upon herself to write a letter for them at least once a fortnight. She had of course already tried leaving it for a month but she received a howler from Harry, expressing that if he did not hear from on a regular basis he would instantly drop his Auror training and if all mean necessary march straight to Australia himself.

It wasn't long into her trip that she started to find it difficult to write to them. She fountd it hard to pick to put her quill to parchment, as she wrote lie after lie trying to brighten each failed lead on her parent's whereabouts. She had gone a month without replying, until she received a rather abrupt howler from Harry warning her carefully that if he did not receive contact from her, he would instantly drop his Auror training. Harry had now placed several hints that he would visit her in there Australia, and said that Ginny's Quidditch team may be playing there soon.

Hermione sat down at her messy desk, with pieces of parchment and muggle records scattered all over the place. After an hour she finally picked up a piece of parchment, and her quill that Harry had had engraved for her. She held the quill unsteadily in her hand cursing silently to herself that her handwriting wasn't as fluent and smooth as it should be. Each word she wrote portrayed her stay to be absolutely amazing as she recalled muggle sightseeing destinations she once used to dream about as a child. Mercifully she was finally able to draw the letter to an end. Her eyes glanced down on the parchment not daring to read over the lies that Harry and Ron would.

Hermione slowly walked across the room to the rather large round window, she gently offered the bird that perched on sill a treat and tied the letter to Aulani's leg. The falcon eyed her before she jumped off the ledge, and soared through the sky. She was still amazed that Harry had bought her a peregrine falcon, only the fastest bird in the world. She felt rather guilty that she had not told any of them of the mailing by floo would be much faster Aulani could ever possibly deliver them, but it gave her an excuse for the long delays.

Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief as she plopped down onto her cushy beanbag. Reaching over to the side table she grabbed the most recent Daily Prophet that Mrs Weasley had sent to her. The guilt once again consumed Hermione as she thought of Mrs Weasley worrying about her as this was clearly an effort to try and keep her in contact with the Wizarding world back at place where she had fought so hard for her place to belong. She casted those thoughts quickly aside she open the brown bag that would of course contain the most recent editions of the prophet and perhaps a few chocolate frogs. It was only mere moments later she wished she hadn't. Her eyes scanned the headline of the front cover.

Mysteriously vanished Granger

"Hermione Granger has mysteriously been gone now for seven months. No one claims to have a clue where she has gone. Perhaps she could be having the love child of Ron Weasley, and has become too broken hearted to find that he is now completely smitten with the over eccentric but far prettier and worth his attention Miss Luna Lovegood. Although it's rumoured that she's sick of the Wizarding world as its common knowledge that she was born and bred by muggles and is bored of the whimsical life that has only led to being nothing more than the brains and side kick to Mr. Harr….

"THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" She cried out. She angrily ripped the paper into tiny pieces in her hands and she heard the voice of Rita Skeeter fading away. The pieces scattered everywhere through the room. Incenndio, incenndio, incenndio the only word she could clearly hear running through her head. Tired and exhausted she fell to the floor onto the rug in front of the fireplace curling up into a small ball. She had broken down, she sobbed hard unaware how light headed she had become. She tried reaching for wand finally her head calculating something was wrong as it fought hard to get in control of her thoughts which was currently possessed by heart. Hermione could feel the heat of fire as it started to grow and fill the room. The room had already started to spin once, and the fire callously licked its way up the walls.

She fought hard trying to get up and crawled within inches of her wand, seconds later a loud boom deafens her ears, and she is sent hurtling forward into the glass coffee table

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x -x-x-xx-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-

Her head was pounding and the rest of her body felt numb. Hermione tried to gather her thoughts together, with nothing making sense. It wasn't until she heard the whispers of two men that she was able to pull herself out of the failing recollection of events bringing her back to reality. Her eyes tried to open as but were at first reluctant to do so. Eventually she came face to face with a man with jet black hair and broken glasses.

"H..H..Harry?" She mumbled groggily, as her eyes finally focused as she tried to sit up.

"Don't." He tenderly said moving forward, as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders to ease her back down. Hermione let out a small huff in annoyance but managed a weak smile at him.

"You're in-" Harry began but she quickly cut him off.

"I know where I am Harry.. You can instantly tell. It's so much brighter here then St. Mungos." She explained, as Harry's heart rate finally started to settle to a normal rhythm as he watched the light pour back into her eyes.

"I can see you're already feeling better, but what in Merlin's name were you thinking?" He asked as he slowly sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?" Harry immediately started to analyse the scene of her how he found her as the confusion swept across her face. After he took in a large of ai to prepare himself of the best way to explain what he has seen, he wasn't entirely sure how she would take the news.

"When we found you, your whole apartment was covered in flames. We tried to wake you up, but you weren't responding. We had to apparate you here immediately, that was two weeks ago." He flinched as recalled the fire starting to lick away at her body.

"Fire." She repeated slowly. ."Fire, how could…Oh. I got…" She hesitated to explain her previous hysteric state as the memory of the night vaguely came back, however Hermione didn't want him to realise how depressed and lonely she had been in her search. Her thoughts realising that she was now another two weeks behind on her slow search for her parents.

"I read an article in the daily prophet, and then …I well, burnt it" She answered him carefully as she could. She couldn't bear to look him the eye. Harry looked amused, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"You? You, Hermione Jean Granger burnt an article?" He said slowly. "You set your apartment on fire, to burn an article?" He laughed, not trying to cover it up. He was relieved for the simple explanation of the fire. Although he was really concerned that his friend made such a mess of a simple spell, he quickly put it down to sleep deprivation and stress, something she hadn't been hiding from the rest of them very well. Hermione looked at him with slight shock before she snapped.

"It isn't funny Harry." She almost growled at him. She was then suddenly aware of all the things in her apartment would be burnt. All of the papers that she and Malfoy had searched for would be gone. Any hope of finding her parents had just been shattered.

"I could imagine, Seam…." His voice was full of laughter and amusement, until he caught her eyes that were on the brink of crying.

"Mione, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I was only joking." He said backtracking. "Was there something precious there?" Gently he touched her hands trying to move them away from her now covered face. He lied next to her on the side of the bed wrapping his arms around her. Hermione cried softly into his chest, staining his shirt with tears.

Harry could vaguely hear her muttering words between sobs. Slowly it dawned upon him the reason she was here. She was searching for her parents, all her photos she had bought with her were gone. Harry's memories played before him as he saw the inside of her apartment, nothing could survive that. Magic could only do so much.

The girl crying in his arms eventually stilled, the sobs that caused him pain had started coming to an end.

"Harry?" She whispered locking her eyes with unusual emerald ones. Carefully he pulled himself away from the embrace, but he continued stroking her arm in attempt to keep her calm. "How am I going to find them now?"


	2. Beautiful Warrior

"Mr. Potter." Harry faintly heard in the back of his mind. "Mr. Potter!" A loud cough filled the room.

Harry looked up surprised to see a healer in lime green robes, scathingly glaring at him. He startled away from the sleeping girl, as he watched her relax into a deeper sleep.

"Mr. Potter, visiting hours are over!" The healer stated bluntly, making a veer to usher Harry out of the room. With one last glance at Hermione, he left.

He walked down the brightly lit corridor filled with colorful art. A painting caught his eye, as he got closer he could of sworn that it looked like Hermione, he walked towards the painting to confirm his thoughts but he felt a buzz in his pocket. Turning around from the painting he picked up his phone. "Fred?"

Hermione woke up and felt a disorientated from all the potions that have been pumped into her system, she looked out for Harry hoping she find him and felt a wave disappointed that Harry that he wasn't there. Then it occurred to her that the visiting times weren't very long.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" A soft and gentle voice asked her. She looked up to see a blond, tall healer standing over her, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Better, I think." Hesitating in her next response, she cleared her throat r continued. "What exactly have I done?" She attempted to sit up and the pain hit her in the sides making her flinch. Ignoring the burning feeling she tried again , smiling and pleased with herself once she finally sat up.

"You were severely burned, you were lucky they found you so quickly." He paced to the other side of the room, and started to prepare another potion, she hoped it wasn't another drowsy concoction. "I doubt very much the scarring will be permanent, but you won't be able to go home by yourself for several weeks. Your hands seem to have the worse burns, but in about six weeks they should be fine." He carried on chopping up the ingredients, finishing he dropped them into the cauldron and began to stir a sticky paste, that smelled distinctly of her toothpaste and aniseed.

"But…My parents… Six weeks." She moaned, letting out a sigh of defeat. She slouched back onto the bed. The healer walked over to her bed, taking her hands in his, he started to gently apply the sticky paste all over her hands. A cool feeling washed over her them, as the healer gently massaged it in until it disappeared. He then picked up with wand and quietly muttered a quick _scougify _cleaning the excess paste off of his hands. She watched as delicately wrapped the bandages around her petit hands.

"I think…"He paused with slight hesitation. "I think, that you should ask Mr. Potter to stay here for a while." The healer continued to bandage her hands up, whilst he gauged her reaction. Hermione looked up at him with a begrudged look upon her face. "I don't mean to intrude, but it seems that you need someone right now. He seems to care about you very much, and I think that you _need_ him to stay a little while." He watched as she slightly flinched, not at burns but at his words.

"I couldn't ask him that." She breathed. " I want him to get on with his life. After everything he's been through, I don't want to be the burden that delays him." She sorrowfully stated. "I want him to go and finish his training and not to worry about me. I can look after myself." Hermione looked away from him, and closed her eyes.

The healer began to mutter something that sounded like for someone so smart, she sure can be dumb as he moved from her bed. He tilted his head up as he noticed Harry leaning upon the doorframe. The healer put one finger to his lips to shush Harry, with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Harry looked puzzled but gave the healer a small nod of his head.

"Healer?" Hermione softly whispered, trying to change the subject her eyes still shut tight.

"Healer Guiscard, and stop trying to change the subject." He laughed as she pouted in response. "Just ask him to stay, Hermione. He cares for you. You need that care right now." He let out a low humorless laugh. "I can see that you need the company for your own mentality before you go completely mad. Like it or lump it, you need someone. If Mr. Potter was willing to look after you, you would be out in a day, not two weeks. You would be able to recover and start looking for your parents, once more." He backed away from the girl, knowing what response to expect, he looked over at Harry- who could see what Guiscard was doing.

Hermione prepared herself again to lecture her healer "I am not his burden …" She continued as Harry went to stop but the healer eyed him to let her completely finish. "Harry should go home, and carry on with his Auror training. This is what he has dreamed of in years. I'm his best friend, I can't stop that. " Nodding her head down, trying to make herself believe the lies. "I refuse to be the one …" Guiscard rolled his eyes at the girl as Harry looked shocked by her response. Guiscard quietly patted Harry on the back and left the room.

"Harry cares, I know that. But I want him to go back home, I'm not going to be the one- his burden that holds him back, he deserves to finally start his life, and not be just a pawn in the great grand scheme of things. Just leave me alone, please. " She finally finished, wanting the healer to respond and maybe at last the subject.

Harry walked over to her bed "Hermione." He said gently. Hermione immediately opened her eyes. Shock and guilt consumed her, and she looked pleadingly into his vibrant green eyes.

"Harry. What are you…?" she paused confused again, she hated this place. Never in her life had she been confused so many times except in this room. "Harry, how much of that did you hear?" she asked him.

Harry looked down at her pleading face. "Hermione, I don't care about my auror training. That will be there for me, I'm almost done now anyway, passed everything with flying colours. You are one of my best friends. I'm staying here. Besides would you really deny me settling into my new apartment, would you?" He grinned a little. Harry then sat down on her bed, and flinched as Hermione punched his arm with a rather hard force.

"Harry James Potter!" She cried, trying to restrain herself from batting him again. "Why would you do that? What about poor Ginny?" He looked at her with a weak smile on his face. "Oh, I see you just thought you'd take off here, buy an apartment and not think about her? How stupid are you?" Her hands covered her face, as she shook her head.

Harry took her hand. "Ginny, will be here in a few weeks anyway her big Quidditch tour remember? You said you go, promised in fact." Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I bought the apartment for several reasons. One being my job has actually moved here." Her face went blank. "Hermione, your letters, tell me that they aren't full of lies. Look me in the eyes Hermione and tell me that all those letters were true." He stated. She went to open her mouth and closed it again. "That's what I thought."

"You look absolutely awful." He said dragging his hand through his hair.

"Wait, how did you know that?" In a quiet voice she asked.

"There was a picture of you in the daily prophet, someone found you. It was a tiny article, like it wasn't supposed to be there. We only saw it a couple of days ago.

"Oh," Was all she could muster to reply.

"Hermione, you are going to come and live with me for the remainder of my training which now takes place in Bellgurrier Gaiden." He merely stated.

After another two days, Healer Guiscard discharged Hermione into the care of Harry. Hermione was desperate to see her apartment soon as she set foot out of the hospital she practically begged Harry to take her there. After much debate between the bickering pair, Harry with much reluctance agreed to take Hermione down to her old apartment.

Hermione gasped as soon as she walked into the remains of her lounge area. Her face grimaced as she took her surroundings, wanting to go into denial. Each wall was charred black from where the flames had evidently had licked their way up the walls. Everything had caught ablaze in the fire. She rushed over to way her desk would have been. Where it once stood there was nothing but a pile of grey sludge. "Harry." She cried out, he looked up, and made his way over to her.

"Sorry, Hermione. We tried everything we could to put out the fire to get you out." He held her in arms, knowing that she was likely to break any second. "Hermione, look at me?" He asked her, he swiftly moved his hand from her back up to her chin tilting it gently up. "We will find them, I won't leave you until we find them." He promised her, he dropped his hand and moved to hold her once more, as she buried her head in his chest.

"Harry?" she sobbed. "How did you know I was here, and who was with you that night?" Harry kept his hold on her.

"I may have down a little tracking from you letters and on your little falcon. I'd just bought my apartment and I came over here to tell you the news, and remind you of Ginny's upcoming game." He explained as he stoked her back. "Come on, let's get out of here. The ash is still in the air it can't be good for you or me."

"Harry…"she whined. He held her close and kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner, before diapparating them.

After her stomach had stopped churning from the apparation she opened her eyes. The pair was outside of old stone building with five arches acting as entrances into a covered, open corridor. Above the arches there was a well weathered engraving, with small flecks of gold paint spelling out **Bellgurrier Gaiden Station**.

Hermione looked at Harry confused, a look which he returned to her. "Wait." He spoke. "You don't have a clue where we are. Do you?" His eyes darted back to hers, to challenge her to lie, as she had done in so many of her letters.

"No, I haven't been here before. Nor do I have any clue where we are." She stated.

"You've been living here for how long?" He rhetorically asked her, as he beckoned her to follow him under the middle arch. "Hermione, you've never stepped foot here before." He stated rather than questioned. "This is like Melbourne's equivalent of Diagon Alley. You'll see though it's rather different. I was sure you would have at least read about it." She swatted his arm, and she caught gleam in his eyes, similar to the twin's when they'd found a new prank to pull. How she missed them, and the rest of the Weasleys.

They walked forward until they reached a Victorian style iron gate. The delicate swirls in the silver gateway were delicate. She struggled to see the top of the gate, as it was much taller than herself or Harry. But on the top she could make out a plate sized crest with the swirling calligraphy spelling out the words Bellgurrier Gaiden.

"It's a bit like St. Mungos." He said, interrupting Hermione's trail of thoughts. "They've used the old station as their entrance." He looked over at her, knowing that she didn't hear him; he shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself.

He muttered words to the supposed man tucked away in a little box on left hand of the gate. Harry then muttered several incarnations as he tapped several parts of the delicate pattern of iron work which then in turn came to life, dancing a graceful pattern as it twirled away creating enough space for them to walk through. The pair walked through and the ironwork immediately snapped back into its beautiful pattern it held before.


	3. Letters and Understanding

Letters and Understanding

"Hermione."

Hermione ran and hugged him with such force she almost knocked him backwards. He let out a low chuckle and held her embrace.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She questioned finally letting him go, happy to be reunited with both of her best friends after seven long months. He looked over the bandages on her hands briefly giving her a small smile, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Auror training, and Ginny's Quidditch, we agreed to go and watch her matches months ago Hermione! Come on Hermes, don't tell me you forgot." He grinned at her.

"Of course not. " She stated. "Honestly Ronald, Harry's been here a fortnight already." She moved to turn away from him, then a mischievous grin slowly grew on her face, she whacked him hard on his arm.

"Hey!" He yelled in protest. "What was that for?" He whined as he rubbed his arm.

She gave him a small smirk. "After eight years, you could at least use my name." He scowled.

"And _he's_ going to be an Auror, yet one little punch causes that face." The petit red head girl muttered as she entered through the doorway. She walked past her brother and rolled her eyes, then embraced Hermione in a tight hug.

"How are you? I can't believe what happened with your flat." The girl continued to rant about the month as her gripped finally loosened on looked over to Ron pleadingly to save her from his sister. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a 'that's what you get for whacking me' look. She glared her best daggers that she could summon whilst he stood there with an almost sly smile; he then turned his back and walked over to Harry starting an animated conversation about the upcoming Quidditch matches. Hermione's focus homed back in on Ginny just in time to catch the next sentence that flew from her mouth.

"So what do you say then?" A massive grin was plastered over her face, as Hermione smiled weakly back. She was unsure how to respond to the question, and before she knew it Ginny had burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You got so distracted with my brother over there you completely missed the whole conversation."

Hermione sheepishly smiled back at her. "I wasn't distracted by your brother, just presence of everyone being together." She breathed, hoping that Ginny wouldn't think that she loved Ron.

"It's okay Mia. I get it." She turned and looked at Ginny.

"Mia?" She questioned.

"Oh, sorry. I must have picked it up from Fred and George." She responded quickly trying to cover up her mistake. Hermione was slightly taken aback "They…talk about me?" She half stated with alarm evident in her quickly kicked her brain into gear.

"Well, they were just concerned, you know. With you the brightest witch of our age doing something so clumsy with your magic, that actually put you into an almost coma. I think they visited you at one point to take over from Harry awhile to make him get some sleep, while they were on some business over here." She babbled so quickly that Hermione only just caught the gist of what the girl said.

Ginny grabbed her cloak, and encouraged Hermione to do the same.

"Come on, you just had your apartment burnt down, which means that you're going to need a brand new wardrobe." She smiled groaned, and looked over to Harry and Ron. "Gee thanks Ginny, how nice of you to offer your free time to take me shopping somewhere I've never been before. You're such a good friend." Ginny mocked battering her eyelids at Hermione.

"Sorry, Gin. You know how much I hate shopping." She replied with a guilt ridden look on her face.

"There's a fine line between love and hate Mia." Hermione looked at her friend as though she was in deep thought.

"That's funny. I don't ever remember declaring my undying love for Malfoy." She said puzzlingly, scratching her head pretending to search for the false memory.

They both burst out laughing and headed to the centre on the large cobbled square. Hermione looked up and mouth dropped as her eyes gazed upon a waterfall so tall that the top was beyond the clouds in the sky, as it sat just in the middle of the giant square. Hermione was fascinated as she watched the water flow over the beautiful sapphire rock into a large pond, that a number of witches and wizards appeared to have their feet dipped into. Ginny laughed silently at the sight that was worthy of a picture worthy seeing Hermione being absolutely captivated by the large natural feature.

"It's… amazing." Hermione choked. "How did I miss this the other day when Harry bought me back." They both moved towards the pond sitting on edge of the carved rock surrounding the cool blue pond.

"You were tired Hermione. You had also just come out of hospital it wouldn't surprise me if you fell asleep on the way home. "The soft words that she spoke did nothing to soothe Hermione.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry." Hermione started, she lowered her head feeling the guilt consume her body.

"What are you on about Hermione?" Ginny placed a hand on her back, and rubbed her back in circular motions trying to soothe Hermione.

"You must have missed Harry so much! I didn't mean to make him stay, really! But… he insisted… " She started quickly trying hard not to cry in public over all the stress of the past couple of weeks.

"Woah. Slow down Hermione. It's not like you purposely set your apartment alight." Ginny hugged Hermione tightly hoping it would calm her down before she got hysterical, still not understanding why Hermione was so uptight.

"But it was so irresponsible of me to be so stupid, over an article of all things." Hermione wanted to admit to Ginny about everything. How she wasn't entirely over Ron, how she missed everyone. That she's never being able to find work without completing her N.E.W.T. S. How she felt guilty for taking Harry from Ginny, that she missed the Weasleys and their weekly lunches. The twins with their constant, often genius pranks. But most of all she just wanted a friend and some comfort whilst her parents were still missing.

"Hermione, its ok. Harry would have come here anyway. Everyone was really worried about you! No one wanted you to be alone here searching for your parents. Now you have help, from all of us. It will be better for your health, and you'll actually have someone here to keep an eye on you."

"But..."

"No buts. Harry wanted to do his Auror training out of Britain away from the spotlight of the war. Have you not noticed the difference here?" She questioned curiously.

"I guess I've barely noticed anything since I've been here, I didn't come here as a tourist, my only goal has been to find my parents it's never really crossed my mind. To be honest I didn't stay long in Britain after the war to notice the changed attitude towards me .I've only been stopped once by a stranger. It must make it easier for Harry not having the constant daily interruptions during his training here. I mean no one is really aware of the final events of the war, it's been sugar coated. It's just small stories and speculation." She said as it finally dawned on her the changes that would of occurred for Harry, Ron and Ginny since the war. "Thanks Gin."

"No problem." Ginny replied with a genuine smile."ARGGHHH! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Ginny Squirmed suddenly, as a frog leapt from the pond onto her shoulder.

"If you kiss it might turn into a prince." Hermione laughed as the frog stuck out its tongue to eat Ginny's earrings. It swallowed it, and then burped in satisfaction. Leaving behind magenta coloured cloud that had the distinct smell of roses as it sat on her shoulders.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING IT! HERMIONE, GET. IT. OFF. "Ginny waited patiently, standing as still as she could bear with her deep shaking breathing causing her to move unnecessarily. Hermione held out her hands at first before remembering they still weren't fully recovered, so held her arm up to the frog which happily obliged, as it jumped onto her arm. She petted the frog's head gently with the back of hand which wasn't as badly burnt as her palms before it and sprang onto a remarkably large lily pad.

"Those were my favourite." Ginny moaned. "How did it get my earring back off as well?"

"At least you have a good excuse to buy a new pair of earrings." Hermione remarked.

"But Harry bought me those, for our six month anniversary." She sighed in defeat.

"Since when did Harry, have a good taste in jewellery." Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Since I went into the shop and had a word with the keeper on how to advise Harry." Ginny laughed.

"You didn't?" Hermione grinned as they both set off to explore the new shops that surrounded the square.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x -x

Hermione was sitting alone in the flat that she now shared with Harry,Ron and Ginny. She switched on the laptop pleased that it worked without too many charms placed on it. She once again began the search for her parents, glad that her roommates had finally allowed her to begin again after much persuasion from couldn't help but laugh a little about the debate she had with them, they hadn't taken as much persuading as Hermione thought, but then again she did generally come at tops when it came down to persuasion, knowing exactly what string to pull on Harry and Ron.A tap on the window distracted her from her work as looked up to see to a magnificent flame coloured phoenix, with a small letter attached to its leg.

"Hello there." She cooed at it, wondering why on earth a phoenix would be delivering letters. Hermione gently untied the letter as she casually stroked the bird's enormous gold wings as it perched gracefully on her window sill.

"Do you know if I need to reply?" The phoenix gently nipped her fingers I'll take that as a 'Yes' then she thought, noticing that there was a green seal. Unusual.

To Miss. H. Granger,

It has come to our attention that you are currently residing in Bellgurrier Gaiden. After hearing of your remarkable reputation we would like to offer you an apprenticeship under one the top Healers in the world. The session would be held at St. Elena, for four days a week. Sadly we cannot give the weekend off as this is generally our busiest time frame.

This course is rarely offered but Healer Guiscard would be delighted if you accepted this offer to train as his apprentice as he thinks you would excel in the healing practise.

We are aware of your current circumstances and understand if you decide to decline this offer. However Healer Guiscard is completely understanding of this and has made you a time limitless offer- your place will be held if you decide to embark on this career until you decide that you are ready to start.

We wish you the best luck, and hope you consider this offer.

Yours sincerely,

Angela Nightingale

Chairman of St. Elenas

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione jumped at the greeting, realising she'd been so absorbed in her thought she hadn't noticed some one creeping in.

"How is it you jump the one time that I don't sneak up on you , but when I try and put an effort in, you hardly bat an eyelid?" The voice complained in a fake tone of disappointed.

She looked up behind her to see George Weasley looming over her, a humorous grin on his heavily freckled face. His arms wrapped around her small frame and blew a raspberry on her cheek, causing them both to laugh.

"Hey, George. It's great to you see you." She said happily. "What are you doing here?" She asked with caution laced in her voice, as she eyed him walking across the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"He drawled mysteriously, while stroking his invisible rolled her eyes at him as she put her letter on the coffee table, and grabbed her quill. Just then another owl swept into the room, she recognised him immediately. The owl belonged to the one and only Viktor Krum who was helping her with the search.

She scuttled over to the beautiful owl and took the envelope out of the great bird's beak, smiling as it gave her an affectionate nip on the finger while glaring at the phoenix. It was had already stretched it wings to move on again, not before giving one last glare at the phoenix before flying out the window.

"Well that's unusual." She muttered to herself.

"What's unusual?" George questioned.

"Viktor generally wants a reply." She muttered absently to herself forgetting George's presence. Before she could really read the letter there once again was another tap at the window to see an eagle owl, Mafoy's eagle owl. Ignoring George's attempts to speak to her, she began moving toward the window. George quickly whipped out his phone, his fingers flying quickly over the 's phone then went off, she huffed. She grabbed it to see she had a message from George:

I would have used an owl like everyone, but that takes too long. You say 'Viktor', As in Viktor Krum?

"George." She whined

He shrugged innocently. "What?"

She pointed at her phone.

"Ohhhhh that." He dragged out. "You weren't answering me when I asked, and I said I didn't have time for an owl. So?" He asked.

"So, what?" She replied with a sharp tone as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Is it from Krum?"

"No it's from Victor Van Dort." She snapped.

"But isn't he just a fictional film character? Then again we're magic!" He said excitedly.

"Do you know any other Viktors?" She said exasperatedly, her patience was clearly wearing thin.

"Well there is.." Her head snapped quickly in his direction, glaring maliciously at him.

"So it is from Krum." He said in a sing song voice, a smile slowly spread across his face.

"YES! ITS. FROM. KRUM!" She yelled at him poking his chest between each word to add extra emphasis.

"Yeah, I knew it was from Krum really." He said smirking at her then messing up her hair. Hermione was just about to strongly object when they both heard a voice identical to George's.

"What's from Krum?"


	4. Vigilance of Sleeping Wonders

Hermione started to swat George before it broke out into playful punches, both of them were heavily consumed in their bickering that they didn't really pay much attention to Fred's entrance. He leant upon the doorway and chuckled as he watched the pair argue, shaking his head at them he whisked out his wand to summon his patronus. Hermione looked around and suddenly noticed a very quick patronus gliding in between her and George breaking them from their squabble. Pausing they scanned the room for the disruption until their eyes came across Fred casually leaning against doorframe with a slight smile upon his face. Hermione's face turned to slight horror as she realized she was alone with the Weasley twins- the most notorious pranksters the world has ever faced since Sirus, James, and Remus. She had no idea how to approach them this time with the mischief making ways especially seen as they were aimed at her, and her alone. She may have dealt with them in the past but she could no longer take away house points, and she couldn't exactly threaten to write to their mother.

"What's from Krum?" He questioned again curiously. Hermione opened her mouth to come up for a responses already getting worried by the mischievous gleam that consumed his sparkling eyes. _Sparkling! What am I thinking?_ She mentally shook her head as if it would oblivate the unthinkable thought from her head. In her slight daze George spoke up to answer his twin, knowing that Hermione was in no state to do so.

"It's a love letter." George swooned, swaying from side to side with a dreamily gaze in his eyes. Fred's eyes flashed with disappointed that only George caught. However Hermione's concern grew even more when the two grinned manically, she attempted to ignore the twins' antics almost kidding herself that wouldn't cause too much trouble during their visit. Putting the Weasleys at the back of her mind, her brain nagged her of the letters that needed her attention more – no matter how daunting they would be.

The twins began mutter to themselves unimpressed with her being too unaware of their meticulous presence. Cautiously the twins gathered some of their Gryffindor courage to approach the often temperamental witch knowing it could be the last thing they ever do. Much to their surprise she didn't see them coming _so much for constant vigilance _thought Fred slightly concerned as to how she could of coped on her own for so long. She turned her back and started to move away ignoring their demands for her attention. The twins however were never ones to be ignored and so they put their plan into action.

"It iz I Krum. Viktor Krum. If only you knev hov much how I long to see thee. My sveet Hermy-own-ninny." Fred said dramatically in the best Bulgarian accent he could muster, mimicking a damsel in distress. He glanced over at the girl with a crooked smile playing at his lips to see if her attention had diverted back to him.

"Hi Fred." Hermione normally replied with her back turned away from him completely oblivious to his last sentence and action, assuming it was a greeting of some kind. For a split second Fred thought she had caught on only to be disappointed by the lack of response his smile falling from his face. About to try again a rather loud obnoxious screech came over from the where the eagle owl perched. Hermione looked up at the owl noticing it growing rather irritable. _Why has Malfoy owled me. He knows he's only supposed to contact via owl unless its urgent to avoid the inevitable of her roommates finding out. Wait… it must be urgent._

George saw Hermione distracted by the owl, and looked up at his twin noticing the determination on his face. _This can't be good. _Fred threw George a familiar look, that look was the look he gave when they were about to go into full on prank mode. That look meant to _kick it up a gear. _George knew that this was unavoidable so he cheerily winked at Fred for the plot to go ahead.

George began miming writing a letter in the air. "Oh Viktor!" He cooed three octaves higher than his normal voice. Both twins looked at Hermione to see if they had succeeded in their ploy for her attention. Hermione however was scowling at the owl nursing her several of her fingers in her other hand.

The twins noticed the sudden arrival of Harry, Ron and Ginny at the door. They gestured for them to be quiet, and happily grinned as the three nodded in slowly nodded in agreement, unaware of what the twins had in mind.

"Hermy-own-nin-ninny." Fred started, he looked for a response from the others and saw their eyes widen. "I miss you so much. I vish that you would come and stay." Fred mocked keeping his voice lower than normal, with thick over exaggerated accent. Yet the girl whose attention the pair wanted and were determined to have was still scowling at the owl and glancing down at her recently bitten fingers.

"Oh, Viktor. I miss you too." George started with his voice trying exceed two octaves above the normal. "But, I'm just so busy at the moment." George grinned triumphantly at Fred, as they had finally manage to get the desired reaction- her attention on them. Hermione heard the voice and snapped her head to see what was going on. She froze, and then she felt the heat of her blush creep up on her cheeks knowing that her blush could easily compete with Ron's.

"I wove you, Hermy-own-nin-nin-ninny Gran-ger." Boomed Fred as it echoed throughout the rooms.

"Oh Viktor. I..I.." George swooned at Fred, and pretended to fan himself with his hand. They turned to gaze at each other's eyes from a far really making a show of it. The boys then started a slow motion run towards Hermione, as she watched in utter disbelief. The two kept coming towards her in slow motion giving her ample time to move but she just stood there, frozen to the spot. A large eruption of giggles could be heard from the doorway, Hermione's face blushed even more then she thought possible as she started to giggle along with her friends. George reached Hermione first pulling her with him as he continued to run straight past the slow motion Fred- who then stopped. He put his hand to his forehand pretending to search for the supposed Hermione, miming that he was searching high and low for her.

"Hermy-own-ninny, vere are you my sveet?" Fred's awful accent that mocked Viktor echoed around the apartment, causing hysterics to break out at the doorway. The sound of loud laughter filling the entire apartment.

"Hermione, save yourself! Run to the hills!" Harry yelled out through his laughter.

"Over here Viktor, my love." George called throwing his voice. George then pulled Hermione to the floor with and told her to down and duck with him. No sooner had George whispered the instructions Fred started to run towards them in a crazy fashion. George quickly whisked out his wand and muttered_ Impedimenta_ at Fred. His run began to slow down and he started to trip over George who was shielding Hermione from the collision. Fred fell still in slow motion defying all the muggle rules of gravity his arms flailing, as his head dived into the carpet barely missing Hermione. His legs were still falling through the air after his chin had made contact with the ground causing everyone to laugh harder. His legs started to reach the floor, however Hermione would be the landing pad. George grabbed Hermione and rolled her out of the way causing Fred to crash land into George.

"." Fred slowly said having no choice in the matter, his voice sounding much deeper voice as it boomed across the apartment. Another eruption of laughter left everybody's mouths, still confused about the little scene that they just witnessed.

"What on earth was that all about?" Harry said through his laughter.

"I got-" Hermione started however was cut off by George.

"She had a love," George started.

"letter from Krum." Fred finished while both the twins proceeded to make kiss noises.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other and burst in laughter. Hermione joined them understanding the reasoning behind it, however Fred and George were slightly baffled heavily disliking the fact that they weren't in on the joke.

"We hate to be the ones to interrupt, but what's so funny." Fred said skeptically.

"And more to the point why don't we know?" George scolded. Both of them raised the eyebrows waiting for an explanation. The other four looked at Fred and George and again burst into laughter, causing the pair to display mock hurt, and they started to pout.

"Well the thing is." Harry started, he then shifted his gaze pointedly to look at Ron to finish with a large grin on his face.

"Is that well." Ron continued with false innocence portrayed on his face.

"Krum is." Ginny piped in, laughing harder with Ron, Hermione and Harry as the look of frustration grew on twins' faces.

"Will you get to the point already?" stormed Fred. George quickly cast his eyes to Fred whose hands were tightly clenched with the knuckles turning white. Fred looked down at his hands and quickly unclenched them his face turning a slightly red colour.

"Engaged." Hermione finished.

"Who to?" George pounced quickly, looking at Hermione's ring finger discreetly, and then breathing a sigh of relief when he found it bare.

"Oh." Hermione flustered. "My cousin." Everyone gazed at Hermione with slight shock on their faces.

"Your cousin? Hermione why didn't you tell me?" Ginny gushed. "That's great news, isn't it guys?" She said the last two words through gritted teeth trying to encourage them to say something positive rather than gawking at her. "How did they meet?" Ginny questioned trying to break the silence, as she could see Hermione building a hypothetical security wall around herself.

Hermione cleared her throat "Oh well..um… Viktor was helping my search for my parents-"

"Wait, hold on a dam second. You let Viktor help you! But you refused to let your best friends?" Ron started to brew.

"You and Harry have had Auror training." Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady.

"But we would've of helped you Hermione. I wanted to help you find them; I wanted to be there for you. But instead you just let Krum help. I feel hurt Hermione." Ron said in defeat.

Fred could quickly see the argument escalating so broached to change the subject, and quick. His eyes rapidly scanned the apartment until they reached the owl sitting on the window sill.

" Oi Granger, I think that owl wants a reply. It's starting to get impatient." Looking over at the impatient owl hoping it wouldn't nip his fingers too hard. " I'll go and get the letters for you." He turned making a quick dash towards the owl.

"Thanks Fred." She smiled at him, knowing he caught the double meaning for getting her out of this mess.

"Congratulations, Hermione." George started catching on to changing the subject, fanning himself with the letter from Angela Nightingale. Everyone turned at looked him in surprise.

"Didn't you lot know. She's only tried telling three times tonight, but nah you guys keep interrupting." He said shaking his at them all, followed by several tutting noises to try and shame them further.

"George, what are talking about?" Hermione asked moving closer to him, as she began to realize what he held in his hand. Fred then caught Hermione before she could move closer and held out his hands with the letters in, however when she went to take them he withdrew his arm. She huffed aloud. The smile on his face grew wider, lowering his head his performed a regal bow. She stifled a small giggle.

"Mi Lady." He said not moving from position except lifting his head to make eye contact with her. He watched in delight as her cheeks tinged a rosy red in embarrassment, she cautiously went to take the letters from his hand. He gently grabbed her hand and placed soft kiss upon it, causing her to blush even more. He chuckled loudly and handed her the letters. As he passed them he noticed the Malfoy seal on the back, he raised one eyebrow to inquire about it, she looked pleadingly at him to drop the matter so after several seconds of contemplating he did just that.

Hermione sighed in relief, that he didn't ask more than he did- not wanting to cause another argument for the evening. She already owned Fred from changing the subject once, and now again for ignoring the Malfoy seal. Hermione knew that he would come questioning about it later, she just hoped he wouldn't want too many details, and if he did then she hoped that Ron or Harry wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had finally fallen asleep Hermione finally had the chance to open her letters from Malfoy and hopefully enough time to make a response to Healer Guiscard. As it was three in the morning she was relatively sleepy, knowing that she needed to be able to think when she read the letters she quietly left her room and snuck silently passed the other bedrooms, and into the lounge. She awed at the twins noticing how handsome and peaceful they looked as they slept, discreetly moving past one of the sofas she was then grabbed by Fred. He pulled her towards and nuzzled her neck. Hermione was squirming trying to get out of his grasp, she was about to start to swat him.<p>

"Angelina." He grumbled incoherently. "I've missed you baby." He all but moaned, as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione realized he was sleep talking, or hugging… or something. His grip was strong like a vice as she tried wriggling out of his grasp, cursing herself for forgetting her wand.

"Angelina, baby." He started to kiss her neck. Hermione started to panic now._ Oh Merlin, he's kissing me!_ She tried taking calming breaths, and hoped that Fred would stop soon.

"Angie, don't ignore me. I need you sweetheart; you know I can't stand it when we fight." He mumbled in his sleep. Hermione saw the other body stir on the other sofa.

"George." She hissed. "George." She tried. Hermione quickly had a new idea."George Katie Bell's waiting for you."

"Huh? Really? Oh crap. I'm not ready. She … she can't see me like this. " He got out of his bed quickly, beginning to realize that there was no Katie Bell. Hermione slightly sniggered at his reaction.

"That was low…" He sauntered, then his face dropped as he saw Hermione struggling wrapped in Fred's arms.

"Well desperate times, call for desperate measures." She hissed back at him, knowing that Fred was in to deeper sleep to wake, and she heard somewhere that you should never wake a sleepwalker… trying to figure if the same thing would apply to this situation.

"You know what, I'm tempted to leave you there." He drawled. Her eyes widened at him.

"You…you wouldn't." She stuttered becoming more of a question than a statement.

"That was a low blow Granger, and you know it. Besides I think you'd enjoy yourself." He smirked at her.

"George, I'm sorry. I just.. I " She pleaded, not wanting to spend the night in Fred's arm no matter how comfy they had started to feel encircling her. Fred moved whispering in ear, then moved placing a kiss on her head then deeply inhaled her hair, relishing in the smell of violets.

"Alright then, prove it." He said sniggering at himself for becoming such a genius. Trying to hold in more sniggers as he watched his brother place kisses on Hermione's neck as George watched her try and shun him away unsuccessfully.

"I'm really sorry and I'll never do it again." She tried, still trying to escape Fred's grasp, as he started to stoke her hair.

"Nice attempt, but not quite."

"Angie, Angie, baby. I love you so much, I want you." Fred said huskily even in his deep sleep, clearly enjoying his little dream. Georges started to chuckle uncontrollably.

"George. Help. Me." She said worried about what he'd do next.

"Make me offer I can't refuse." He said sobering slightly up still finding the circumstances unbelievable.

"Ang, you're so warm and soft. I could hold you like this forever." Fred said with his eyes wide open, scaring Godric's pants off of Hermione.

"He's still asleep Granger." George replied, settling her a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I'll never sink so low again. I'll even help with your products." She said already regretting the offer.

"I'll make a deal with you Granger, help us with some tricky products, and I want you to explain why you're down here, at three in the morning with those letters." He said bluntly stated pointing towards them.

"Okay, okay. I surrender down to you. Please, George." She pleaded.

A triumphant grin spread across his face. Hermione was just in the mist of wondering what she had let herself in for, knowing that those letters contained some very personal, and secretive information. She wouldn't be happy telling Ron and Harry about it, but at least someone would know the truth now.

"I think we've made a deal Granger." He gently bent down to Fred and Hermione.

"Freddie, its me. George." He started hoping it would repel Fred off of her, knowing that it worked for him when they were younger, as they shared a bed through the thunder storms and during the roughest nights of war providing what little comfort of being there for each other could do.

"Don't be so silly Georgie, it can't be you. You don't feel this good." Fred dreamily said. Hermione squeezed her eyes tight, hoping that George would get his brother off her soon.

"Gred, it's me. Get off." He said implying a bit more force into his voice.

"Oh Forge, don't be so daft. You don't have these." His hands slowly started to make their way up her body to Hermione's breasts. She pleadingly looked at George before Fred's hands could trail up any further. George looked concerned to feeling his slightly brotherly instinct for Hermione kick in.

"Fred, get off of her. It's Ginny. I was trying to save you the embarrassment." He snapped at him. Hermione choked at George's latest tactic.

Fred's hand froze on the bottom of Hermione's ribcage. Hermione let out slow shaking breaths hoping he'd let go after this attempt. George was obviously becoming impatient with his brother. He leaned over into his twins ears and whispered something Hermione could not hear. Fred instantly released Hermione as George moved away, letting her body tumble to the floor, letting out a small surprised cry before she got up and headed for the kitchen. She quickly cast a silencing spell with non-verbal magic, putting the kettle on for some coffee whilst she waited patiently waited for George.

Meanwhile George checked on the sleeping Fred, casting a simple charm on him that settling into a peaceful sleep rather than one filled with constant sleep talking that no one needed to hear. Giving one last glance at Fred he left his twin be before heading towards the kitchen.


	5. Safe with us

Hermione was sat in the dimly lit kitchen leaning on the small breakfast bar, her mind was racing through the worst scenarios that the letters could deliver. Her hands shook as she glanced down at them, deciding to wait for George to reveal their content. She was secretly glad though that she could tell George her secrets. Someone would finally know more of the truth, something that Harry or Ron could never know.

George walked casually into the room taking a seat next to a very pale Hermione. He was bewildered at what must be running through the girl's head, never once had he seen her so shaken up-even during the war she never looked so…

"You don't have to tell me, I was only messing with you." He joked trying to put her more at ease. The normally joking George had vanished and was replaced by worry for the girl. She locked eyes with him pleading him to let her explain. Hermione had never felt so vulnerable but she trusted George like Harry, she knew she'd be okay. "I thought that you would have wanted to open these privately." He said taking her hands off the letters that sat on the side.

"No!" She blurted out trying to hide her tears she knew would fall. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. "I…its not… a problem." She started to stutter, wanting to kick herself for being so weak in front of him.

"Hey, it's fine." George soothed "Ssh." He calmly breathed scooting closer, as he took her hands in his. Hermione was slightly surprised at his show of comfort or concern for her. His thumb gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand in an attempt to keep her calm. Hermione stared at him for a long moment, and gestured towards the letters.

"I'll go if you want." He swallowed nervously. Slowly he got up to leave but Hermione grabbed his wrist to stop him. Tears were glistening in her eyes, as she tried to ask him to stay not wanting to be alone.

"Ge…Geo..George." She stuttered, he couldn't stand to watch Hermione cry like this.

He wrapped his lanky frame around the girl pulling her to his chest, as his felt her wet tears fall on his chest. Not caring that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He held the girl in his arms trying to provide her with some shelter. She was no longer the girl he first met at thirteen, not the one who use to stay at the Burrow on holidays, not the little, bossy, swat, prefect know-it-all, who clearly would've made head girl. She was broken, and it pained him to see her like this. The girl that his family had adopted, giving him another little sister, and she was crying in his arms.

"I'm here for you." He spoke gently as she whimpered in his arms. He could feel her fighting with herself, as she battled brutally with her emotions trying to rein them in.

"I can't…Ge…I can't op…open…" She mumbled between her sobs, her hair hiding her completely from his view.

He looked down at the girl he held, his brain slowly processing what she had tried to tell him. He moved them back over to the chairs and sat her down as her sobs had finally started to settle down.

"Do you want me to?" He almost whispered keeping eye contact with her. She nodded feeling completely defeated. "Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

He rushed into the other room to grab his wand knowing that the letters could be cursed and the fact that a silencing charm would probably avoid anyone waking up to find out about Hermione's private circumstances. On his way back to the kitchen he spotted disillusion Fred sat on the floor his back leant against the wall, his head in his hands.

George was about to hate himself. He silently crept past his brother and back into the kitchen to find Hermione. He loved his twin dearly but Fred couldn't be hurting as much as Hermione, and for the first time in his life he put someone before his twin.

Fred started to stir in his sleep. Soft voices were floating in from the kitchen welcoming him back into reality, wondering who would be up at 2am. He looked over to the next sofa seeing that George had left it as a mess like usual. He's probably gone for a midnight snack. Fred's listened in for awhile only to hear the rather loud grumble from his stomach causing him to head for the kitchen.

He was still waking up slowly from his groggy sleep. He breathed in the air around him, noticing it smell of violets that still clung in the air. Approaching the kitchen he called hear the quiet muffled sobs of what could only be Hermione. Listening in he could Hermione just stutter out George's name in almost in pain. He snuck near to the doorway unnoticed by the two who were wrapped in each other's arms in the almost dark room. He could hear George whispering into Hermione's ear. Betrayal coursed through his body, causing him to slump down the wall and cast a disillusion charm over him. He heard George mutter something about a silencing charm and felt cold air brush past his body as George left the kitchen unaware of Fred. His head fell into hands in pain as his brother stared at him, and then turned his head to sound of sobs. He watched in pain as his brother fled back to the scene, choosing her over him. He watched George run to back Hermione.

George entered back into the kitchen, quickly shaking off the guilt feeling of leaving Fred for the first time. He mind quickly stopped arguing with itself when he saw Hermione's red eyes, swollen from crying. See she does need me more than Fred his brain reminded him, the guilt lost for the moment.

Hermione passed him the envelopes from Krum and Malfoy. He gently took her hand and she gave him a small nod giving him permission to open them.

"Do you want me to read them first?" He questioned not quite sure how to go about it. Uncertainty filled his guts, not knowing how this would work. She again nodded her head, he squeezed her hand in reassurance and let go. He inhaled a rather large breath as he opened the letter from Krum first. Much to his relief he found it to be an invitation for Krum's wedding.

"It's ok." He gently murmured, she shook her head in disbelief at him. "Look, Hermione. Look." He said tenderly showing her the beautiful invite. Her body shook with tears.

"Hermione." She continued to shake uncontrollably he wrapped his arms around her frame trying to stop the shaking. "Hermione." Apprehension rung out in his voice as her shaking got worst.

"Fred." He screeched out. "Fred." He roared louder hoping his brother would come and help. He suddenly remembered the silencing spell he had placed on the kitchen, he had to let go of Hermione. She fell to the floor not as gently as he planned, her breathing was shallow as her trembling never ceased. Alarm flew straight through him as he lifted the spell, hearing painful sobs that wrecked through Fred.

George turned back to Hermione he was scared for her. She was just in shock he kept repeating to himself. "Fred." He barked. Taking a deep breath in, he tried again. "Fred! NOW!"

"Fred, hurry. Something's wrong with her." He cried out as reached for Hermione lifting her into his arms. He rushed her into the lounge and lay on the sofa with her clutching her close to him determined not lose another piece of his family.

Fred looked up from his spot rubbing his eyes. He watched in horror frozen to the spot instantly forgetting his own problems, as he saw her trembling in his arms. Not noticing the cries of George calling out to him.

"Fred, help." George called shakily clinging onto her for life. "FRED, WAKE UP!" He heard George shout at him. Fred hastily made his way to sofa, trying to work out what was happening. He grabbed his wand running through spells that could help through his head. Thinking quickly he sent a spell he never heard of before a shot it straight at Hermione. She lay still in George's arm.

"What in Merlin's name happened, George?" Fred all but shouted. He had lost his normally cool demeanor, being replaced by anger stronger than he had ever felt before.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I really don't know." Fred was about to start again and then instantly cooled off as he saw the remorse on his brother's face remembering how traumatized George looked as he called for him earlier. "What spell did you use Fred?" Asked George filled with curiosity and slight worry.

"It just came out of my mouth." He solemnly replied, unsure what the spell was capable of.

"Ge…George." A sleepy Hermione called out. He immediately ignored Fred, and rushed straight towards Hermione kneeling down next to the sofa. Whilst Fred just stood and observed the scene playing out before him.

"Hey there." He quietly whispered, as he delicately took her hand.

"You gave us quite a scare. Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would scare us." Fred chuckled at her.

"What happened?" She asked looking up at George.

"Maybe it would be best to tell you later, Hermione." He said wanting to avoid this conversation for the time being, knowing that it would only make the matter worse. Neither he nor Fred wanted to repeat that situation again.

"George." She said sternly, holding his hand with an extra tight grasp. Her memories flooded back to her, she let out a small choked gasp.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred asked with his voice laced with anxiety, taking up the same position as George on the floor.

"The l..let…The letters." She finally got out. She jerked up and found herself in the middle of the sofa. Fred and George instantly sat down either side of her, each taking one of her hands in theirs. Her head looked back and forth between both men till her head finally landed on George.

"Oh Merlin. I nearly just killed myself." She muttered so quietly the boys couldn't hear. "I can only tell one person." She sucked in a rather deep breath. "IF… anyone else finds out. Something…" She started to stammer again. The red heads made eye contact still scared that she could fall back into her previous state.

"It's okay Hermione." George cooed.

"We're here, your safe." Fred joined in.

"We would never"

"ever"

"let anything happen to you." They chorused together. Hermione found them to surprisingly comforting. But felt stupid for nearly revealing the true nature of the letters. How could I forget.

"Why don't you just tell Harry."

Her breathing suddenly quickened and was shallow. Their hands squeezed hers and she noticed the fear in their eyes.

"He must hear nothing of this. Promise you won't tell him. He could get badly hurt. Worse than that even. He must not find out." She firmly told them looking back and forth between the heads her expression filled with authority.

"Know what?" The twins chorused hoping their response was enough to satisfy her. Neither having a clue what she meant by only one could know though, making a calm panic sweep across them.

She cleared her throat. "Fred, please don't get offended. I apologies in advance for what I'm about to say."

Fred looked at her with almost doe eyes trying to bargain with her. He then tried to use his smoulder as a last resort. He failed miserably.

"Aw Fred. Come on did you really expect that to work." George sniggered.

"Well obviously. It's never failed me before." A cocky grin spread across his face. Which George was about to wipe clean.

"Yes because it worked so well on McGonagall in our second year." George said smiling as he saw a glimpse of a grin on Hermione's face.

"What did you two do?" She asked wanting to more.

"Hermione I'm hurt. You've wounded me, I don't how I'll ever live. How could you jump to such conclusions like that." Fred dramatized, seeming mortally offended.

"Says the boy who left a swap in the Hogwarts corridor."

"Oi, don't go giving him all the glory. I made it too!" George sulked with a smile on his face, temporarily proud of themselves giving them a slight chance to work out what Hermione meant.

"We know you loved it really Hermione. Stop pretending that you didn't. I mean we spent ages planning that little stunt."

"It was good magic… so good that Professor Flitwick kept a small patch of it."

"WOW that's twice." George grinned at Hermione.

"Twice what." She asked.

"That's the second time you've said or done something we have would have never believed." Fred said, letting go of hand no longer feeling the need to comfort her.

"You complimented our magic Hermione. I feel honoured; it feels like highest achievement I will ever achieve." George said remembering how the conversation led it this direction. "Me and Fred-"

"Fred and I." She corrected, knowing that it would lead in the story of what they did.

"Fred and I." George said in an awful over the top English accent. "We thought it'd be brilliant if we replaced all of the soap in the toilets near the great hall. So after several little illegal trips to Hogsmeade we had managed to buy enough frog's spawn soap from Zonko's to deck out the bogs. Before we started making our own successful products- not that we didn't try. Anyway McGonagall catches us and Fred being Fred thought he could worm his way out of it. So he tried to give her his best charming smile that he could and called her a doll. As you can imagine she went absolutely ballistic on us and gave us our first month of detention at Hogwarts." George chortled remembering the memory clearly, as they reminisced with Hermione laughing at their sides.

"Fred." Hermione said her voice almost breaking. "I need you to leave." Her voice filled with sorrow. "I can only share this information with one person, Fred. You have to understand. This is important; if you don't listen people will die. I need to tell George though, I need someone to know. Stay the night if you want but I need to tell George tomorrow, go and see Angelina, she's surely here for the Quidditch? I'm sure she'd appreciate you visiting." She backed away from him, knowing he wouldn't it take it that well.

"Hermione. Mia wait?" He tried calling out to her but she had already disapparated away from the room. He let out frustrated sigh as he slammed his against the wall.

"Fred." George almost questioned, placing his upon Fred's shoulder.

"I don't understand." Fred said completely crushed. "She told me to go as see Angelina." Still mystified of what Hermione meant.

"Ah." George said humour evident in his voice aggravating Fred even more.

"George, tell me. Now." He demanded. An unnatural looking scowl locked on to his face.

"Well you see." George began pausing on purpose trying to work out how to recall Fred's sleep hugging. "You sort of hugged Hermione."

"Huh?"

George drummed his fingers against the wall seeing if Fred could remember any of his dream that night.

"Hermione snuck past you, you grabbed her." Fred started turning white. "You held her _pretty close_, and called her Angelina numerous times. Saying how much you _needed _her and _wanted_ her." Fred's white face started to flush pink with embarrassment. "You nuzzled her neck, called her baby." George was practically sniggering as Fred kept turning a deeper shade of pink turning into red. "You kissed her head, and stroked her hair." George carried on making Fred understand completely. "You told her or Angelina that she was warm and soft and you could happily hold her like that forever. You kissed her neck."

Fred inwardly cringed. "That's why I smelled of violets when I woke up." He threw his head back cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Yeah, you got really loud. Thankfully for her I woke up and got her out your arms, before she was too traumatized." George said rubbing it in a little further.

"Why?"

"Why does she want to tell you and not me? I just…I can't….I don't understand why she'd rather tell you than me." Fred huffed out extremely confused.

"She doesn't want to get your involved for Angie's sake." George calmly stated.

"WHAT?"

"This is serious, she can't tell Ginny, or Ron, or Harry. I'm the next closest friend she has now. I know that what she tells me tonight will burden me, I'm prepared for that. She knows you have Angie and she refuses to put a strain like that on you- it wouldn't be fair and you know it."


	6. I Promise

Hermione, with some hesitance agreed to tell George. They had arranged to meet at Hermione's burnt down apartment, to lower the chances of being caught. Hermione glanced down to her watch seeing that hand was already quarter past. Fred would take some persuasion to convince him that nothing was going on between George and Hermione, so it was no real surprise that he was running late. Surrounded in the debris of the flat he began to cast cleaning charms on the walls. The black char and peeling paint, reverted back to its original plain ivory. She started to chaotically swish her wand, bright colours pouring from the tip splattering against ivory. It wasn't long until she formed the splatters into fireworks that would rise up explode before fizzling back down. She stood back to admire her masterpiece, she tilted her head to the side before waving her wand again, a midnight blue now backed the fireworks. A loud pop stopped her from her work, she turned to see George pocketing his wand away.

"Nice work, Granger." He said admiringly, his goofy smile sprung over his face as his watched the display.

"I was trying to make it more sellable, but I may have got a litte carried away." Hermione said as a pink flush lit up her face.

"Nah, I think this will be the apartment's new selling point. I mean that some cool magic you just did there." He said pointing towards the firework display.

She laughed at his compliment, there was just thing missing though. She held her wand at her eye level then whispered _stelliger nox, _she then blew on the tip of wand. A large shimmering cloud of glittering dust grew from her wand and flew onto the wall. This created a backdrop of brightly shimmering stars lighting up the sky behind the fireworks.

"Where did you learn that?" George questioned even more amazed, never witnessing any magic quite like that before.

"Oh, it was inspired by the charmed ceiling in the Great Hall. I've read _Hogwarts: A History _so many times I've always wanted to add my own sort of stars. After a day or so I came up with this." She explained as casually as she could her cheeks turning a little rosy.

"Interesting. You little inventor you." He teased. "That really is amazing though." He said slightly more seriously.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." She paused. "George?" She looked at him even more seriously knowing that she had to tell him soon. "I need you to take an unbreakable vow." He winced not realizing the information could be quite that serious. He swallowed at the thought of taking one, but he knew Hermione wouldn't even dare to ask unless he really needed to. Hermione though let a long sigh certain he was about to turn around and go and probably run and tell Harry and Ron.

"We need Fred then." He said sorrowfully, knowing that he couldn't leave her to do this.

"We need to discuss the_ vows_ first, I don't want you do jump into something this serious without thinking about it." She quickly stated.

He cracked a smile. "It sounds like we going to get married. I'd thought you would be a little more cheerful." A cheeky grin flashed on his face. A giggle escaped her mouth both of them surprised he could make her smile about doing such a grave task.

"I'm under a vow at the moment for my own protection." She said soberly looking down at the floor. "I can't tell you much until you take the vow yourself." She explained softly, she had to give a decent chance to back out. "By taking this vow your life will change, you could…you…die. You don't have to do this." She stated letting go of his hands but he caught them.

"You are like a little sister to me. Ginny's got her protector- Harry. I don't need to protect her anymore but you don't have someone. You are lost, your best friends haven't seen you much and your parents are missing." He could see tears forming in her eyes, confirming that he had pulled on the right strings. "Hermione you are my family and there's no way in hell that I'm losing anyone after that bloody war. I'm here for you Hermione- I want to do this for you." He stumbled backwards as she flew at him hard, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She sincerely whispered into his chest. She let go of him and slumped against the regenerated wall, smiling at the glowing stars. George had agreed to do something beyond what she'd consider a brotherly duty, yes Harry was also like a brother to as well but she wouldn't expect him to do this either. Although in the back of her mind she knew that he would jump in, no questions asked. In a few years perhaps she will be able to tell Harry how George took the vow to protect and all the little funny moments that they had shared. She felt George sit down next to her, his light jokey self wasn't quite there. She felt terrible for putting him through this.

"Ge-" She was about to give him another chance to walk away. A chance which he refused to give as he practically read her mind.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Don't you dare even think that!" George practically bellowed at her. Her mouth fell open.

"Please Hermione, if you don't shut your mouth you'll catch a fly. Who knows you might even catch a canary cream if you're not careful." He chuckled at the shocked look on her face followed by a small hmph promptly closing her jaw shut. _She can be so predictable sometimes._

"So what do I have to comply with to keep myself alive and this devilishly handsome." He asked his hands making gestures referring her to his body, acting slightly insulted when she scoffed. Happy with himself that he had bought up the subject in a light hearted approach hoping it wouldn't bring her down too much.

"It's about my parents." She had to stay calm and breathe. She had to get through this without cracking. "As you are aware, I'm here in Australia to find my parents. I used the obliteration charm on my parents- a rather strong one if you will to keep them safe from the death eaters. They aren't…" _Dammit I can't tell him anything else._

"Hey, now." His words had a soothing effect over her. "Don't get all upset, I thought you'd be happier with me the better looking twin." He cheekily joked.

"George." She whined at him, tiring slightly of his jokes for the moment.

"I get it you can't tell me anymore. I understand. Now what three conditions will art thou make me doth risk myeth life for?" He inquired.

"Myeth? You know that was all completely wrong right."

"How about I start?" George questioned. "I will be your protection as much as humanly possible." She nodded in appreciation. He let himself pause for a moment hoping she could come up with some terms, when it dawned on him that she wanted him to have the final decision of what he was willing to do. "I will protect and keep your secrets, allowing myself to help carry the weight of any burdens you hold." He draped his arm lovingly over her shoulder providing some comfort, as she tucked her head on his chest.

"If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself." She said pinching the bridge of her nose." Neither will Fred come to think of it." She added on as an afterthought. "If I say a certain word followed by an envelope with instructions, you must follow them. You would no longer be under the influence of the unbreakable vow after they're complete."He looked at her taken aback slightly.

"Hermione I can't do that. I can't just drop those and leave you like that. I couldn't do that Hermione… I'd rather die." He said feeling slightly insulted that she would ask that much of him.

"Go then George. If you can't promise me that, Merlin help me I'll do it alone. If you don't commit to that final clause then you need to go back. I'll oblivate you, and you'll forgot that this conversation ever happened." Tears filled her eyes at this possibility but she had to keep him safe. There was no way she was endangering someone else's life in her mess. George held her close to him again.

"You will do no such thing young lady." He mumbled agitated with himself that he couldn't persuade her to take option. But he couldn't just leave her, she was family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-fwhgx-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x—x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I refuse. There is absolutely no way I'm doing it." Fred loudly, he pouted and folded his arms. Hermione let out small giggle at his childish behaviour, waiting for him stoop his foot like a toddler.

"Think this is funny do you?" He turned on her completely livid with her and his brother for coming to this conclusion. "Well I for once don't. This is stupid." George stepped in between them giving Fred a look that told him to back off. His anger began to wash away - trying to deny the feelings that had just run deeply through his veins taking over his body. He looked back at George who was looking positively annoyed with him for taking it out on Hermione. He looked over to see her standing behind George who was in a protective stance, his wand drawn. It then hit him hard in the face that George was protecting Hermione from him.

"Hermione." Fred spoke calmly as possible. He watched as she peered round George seeing a small glint of fear written across her face, instantly making him feel ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry." She nodded her head accepting the apology and then headed to her bedroom, knowing that the twins needed to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Fred, I don' think you understand why I'm doing this." He said almost in Hermione's defence. Fred held himself together as waited for his brother's excuse, hoping it would calm him.

"She's family. Everyone in our family has someone to turn to. Ron has Luna, Ginny has Harry, Charlie has dragons, Percy has Penelope, Bill has Fleur, Fred you have Angelina. Hermione has no one, her best friends are infatuated and although they love her- she knows herself she isn't there number one priority anymore. I can't offer what she needs right now, but I'm going to give her the best I can. I'm the only one that can." He stopped and saw Fred gaze at him with a look that he'd never seen Fred wear before. For the first time George couldn't read Fred

"She's my little sister Fred." George firmly stated. "My. . I thought you'd feel that way for her too or at least want her safe." He sighed exasperated. "You wouldn't leave Ginny to face this alone. I can't leave her Fred, last night she was hurt. She was hurt so badly- I felt awful that I didn't know what was causing her so much pain." He said the desperation flooded his voice. George's face turned hard and cold. "You have to stop playing your little games." He snapped. Fred looked at him in complete shock unsure what he was talking about. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore. None of us are children, not anymore. The war took that from everyone. She's certainly not some fifth year running around with our youngest brother that you just happened to have a crush on. Grow up Fred. You are with Angelina, what would she think? Did it not cross your mind for one second how much this little fancy of yours would hurt her. Let alone Hermione, I'm not letting you do that to either of them. "Fred stepped up to meet his brother his emotions running high. He moved his fist towards George and hit at full force. George stumbled backwards into the light stand then caught his foot in wires. He fell to the ground with a loud thump muttering curses under his breath. Fred crouched down to meet George on the floor when a door creaked open to reveal the silhouette of Hermione.

Fred stepped up to meet his brother his emotions were running high. His fist moved at a rapid pace, a loud crack filled the air when it collided with George's jaw. He was moved back by the force of the punch in complete disbelief of Fred's actions. He held his hand jaw and felt the sticky blood on his fingertips. Fred moved towards him but stopped when George motioned for him to stay back.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley." A shrill voice cried out which sounded much like Molly. He turned to look up to none of other then Hermione Granger staring at him with a of look disgust on her face.

"Hermione it's alright we're just…playing." George quickly said trying to smear the blood off his face only to make it worse. "It's a new product we're testing out."

"Oh a product that made Fred hit you with so much force it makes you bleed. Out with it now, the both of you. " She said with one hand perched on her hip raising her eyebrow at them both.

"How the bloody hell does she know that." Fred whispered under his breath so only George could hear. He watched as Hermione helped George up from the floor. She summoned up a small pot opening it to reveal a gooey substance. She then rubbed the gooey concoction onto his face, the red marks on George's face began to fade.

"Hey- that's our invention." He glared at Hermione surprised she had the stuff so close to hand. She turned on him practically fuming.

"Hermione, we'll be good. Just go back to the planning the vows. I can't wait to say I do, I mean I will. " He laughed gently hoping desperately that she would leave. A smile played on the corner of her lips and she whacked him. He rubbed his arm a little in protest to hit.

"A little violent don't you think Granger?" George muttered.

"Sorry Georgie but I really don't think you're my type." She replied trying to make the best out of a bad situation. He laughed aloud with her thankful that she could see the funny side.

"Mione?" George sang battering his eyelids putting on cliché sweet smile, trying to find a way for her to leave the room.

"What do you want George?" She replied in a blunt fashion.

"I was just wondering ,if you could make me some coffee?" He said adding what he hoped was the right amount of charm, looping his arm around her shoulder. He turned on the large puppy dog eyes, and then moved so that his head was almost resting in the crook of her neck. " Pwetty please. You're the only one who can make good coffee. You know Fred makes awful coffee, imagine that for six months. What I mean to say is that I've really missed you're supreme undeniably superb talent for making coffee since you've been away." She sighed and shrugged out of grasp. She strolled off into the kitchen muttering something that sounded like you'd think he'd be original when trying to get rid of me.

He looked over at Fred who had perched himself on dining room table. Fred face was filled with hurt, and George wanted to find out what he felt upset. It was really out of character for Fred to hit anyone and actually mean it. George just wanted to know what had caused it. He had been a little harsh but it was called for, ever since they arrived Fred had been flirting with Hermione- and he for one didn't want to see her in more pain. Merlin, you'd think he was PMSing with his mood swings lately George thought to himself.

"She broke up with me." Fred voice was low, and quiet. Refusing to even look at George he kept his eyes on the floor. Fred slumped to the floor against the wall and shut his eyes, resting his head in his pal. George's posture became tense as he adjusted his thoughts. Now he knew why Fred went for him he felt bad for what he said about playing games and bringing up Angelina- if only Fred had told him sooner.

"When?" He quietly asked, slowly sitting down opposite his brother. George had no idea that there was anything wrong in the relationship, every time he saw the m together they looked so… in love. Even at Hogwarts everyone would tease them about getting married one day.

"Think back to the time when we arrived here." Fred said as he ran his hand through his hair roughly. George cast his thoughts a couple days back remembering he had arrived causing Hermione to jump and then there were all her letters. But Fred wasn't with us; he didn't arrive until a good ten to fifteen minutes later or even more, he wasn't sure how long he had been teasing Hermione.

"That's why you were late. You said you had some business to attend to for your side project."

"I went to her flat to say goodbye before we came here… and to give her this." His hand reached into his pockets before he pulled out a silver heart shaped box. A Large F and A were entwined in an elegant script on the lid, the side of the box was engraved with growing flowers that were blown away when each time that a miniature gold snitch zoomed past them. Fred placed his hand over the lid of the box to reveal a silver band ring. A rather large diamond was set in the middle with two smaller opals that were set either side a small delicate pattern which wove the whole piece together. George cast his eyes to the inside lid of the box where in an elegant script were the words "I will not play at tug o' war. I'd rather play at hug o' war, where everyone hugs instead of tugs, where everyone giggles, and rolls on the rug, where everyone kisses, and everyone grins, and everyone cuddles, and everyone wins."

"I'm sorry Fred. What happened?" George paused realising the ring looked awfully familiar. "Isn't that-"

"I asked mum for the ring to propose. I had to replace Garnet that was there for Cedrella Black, I put in opals as they're her birthstone. The jeweller said that the ring wasn't very compliant about having the opals put in though. Funny really." He said with no humour present in his voice. "I guess I should give it back to mum now." He whispered softly, slipping the box back into his pocket.

"She said no." George stated rather than questioned, amazed at how Angelina could turn his twin like down like that, after all the effort and thoughtfulness he dedicated into that proposal.

"I never got to ask." Fred said and George patted his twin's back unsure what to do, in the back of his mind he thought that this job would be much more suited for Hermione then himself. Even if it was his very own twin. George decided not to push on the matter knowing that Fred would spill once he was ready.

"George I've got yo…" Hermione called her voice fading into silence when she saw the state that Fred was in. He was sat against the table leg obviously uncomfortable. His body language was closed and defensive, and the look that seemed carved into his face was utterly heartbreaking. "I'll just go." She stammered turning back around, knowing that she had just barged in on a very private moment between the pair.

"Mia." Fred called from his position on the floor. She turned back around to see him beckoning her over. She bit down lightly on her bottom lip and then she could see George telling her hurry up. She looked at George for a hint as to what was going on as she past him his coffee, but he redirected her attention back to Fred. A thousand thoughts ran through her paranoid head at why Fred was calling her over. She finally graced him with her presence and cautiously sat down next to her hoping to Merlin that he wasn't about to pull any prank on her. "I'm sorry. I took it all out on you when you didn't deserve it." He looked sincere and sounded it too. George looked a little surprised, it wasn't the first thing that he imagined would come out of Fred's mouth.

She swallowed before replying carefully. "We all have those days. We can all say things we don't mean at the time because we're human. Everyone says things or does things that they wouldn't normally because they get so riled up that they forget to think." 

Fred looked up in relief, letting Hermione's words sink in. He was thankful that she had forgiven him so quickly but in the back of his mind he knew that she would have had done the same thing. If only she knew why he was so emotional right now, and what caused him to get so riled in such a short time. He noticed out of the corner of his eye catching that he was milling about room, waiting. The unbreakable vow. They're waiting for me to perform the bond.

"So Georgie." Fred sung putting on his suddenly putting on a cheerful show. "What are you going to be promising to our dear little Hermione?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the glowing soft light of the morning sun a rather worn piece of parchment could be seen lying on the floor. The parchment had been scrawled all over until there was no longer a blank space left on it. Only three lines remained slightly legible between the many ink stains and smudges. The rest however had been scribbled roughly leaving dents in parchment, and some had just a neat straight line cut through them. After another several more hours of cups of tea and the lingering smell of Chinese in the air they had finally come down to the terms.

Much to George's disgust it was all the original terms they had previously settled on. Fred backed Hermione on her final term, as it ensured the safety of his brother. George however was still currently sulking while Hermione and Fred looked very smug at their win.

"Ready when you are." Fred said while smiling at him understanding the circumstances about to happen.

"Ready Fred." He replied with a Cheshire cat grin lighting up his whole face. They both paused to look at Hermione, who was pacing again.

"If it makes you feel any better"

"We've done this before."

She looked over to them with cryptic skepticism in her eyes, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"No really, we nearly made Ron take an unbreakable vow when he was five." George stated complete seriousness in his voice as he rounded on Hermione.

"Yeh. But dad caught us and I swear my ass has never been the same again." Fred laughed.

"Let's do this." Hermione said firmly convincing herself she could to do this again. She trusted them almost as much as Harry and Ron but she still felt uneasy for going through with this. She then felt a swoosh of air and strong arm gripped around her hips. Fred had lifted her over his shoulder in and walked them both to the centre of the room, next to George - knowing that she shouldn't leave it any longer. She threw punches at his back shrieking death threats loudly, George laughed as he watched Fred pale when she mentioned something about a hex and his balls. She carried on swatting his back, and the resorted to pinching.

"Hermione, there really isn't much point on hitting his back." George chortled.

Her hands instantly stopped trying to batter his back.

"Why not." Her eyes narrowing in thought, wondering what George could be on about. She was agitated that Fred had her in his arms for so long.

Fred's free hand made moved to his throat moving it rapidly back and forth with a look of horror on face, knowing what his twin was about to reveal. He knew it was a long shot by using the cut it out motion that his brother would cease the information but he had to try. Not quick enough to grab his wand to silence George, he watched as George opened in mouth in what felt like slow motion.

"Since the wall collapsed on him, he can't feel anything on his back." George laughed while Fred internally cringed waiting for the onslaught from Hermione to start, where it would actually hurt. He sucked in a deep breath and squeezed shut his eyes hoping she wouldn't be too harsh.

"Sorry Fred- I didn't know." He smiled in relief though he was slightly puzzled about her apology. Hermione however had a rather sly smile on her face, make him think he's safe, strike when he'd least expect it. Her cunning smile was hidden from the view of both men.

Fred carried on walking taking the longest possible time to get to their destination which could have only been 10 foot away. Somehow he had managed to carry Hermione for at least two minutes even though the trip was less than 20 seconds.

"Ow." He yelped out in pain and reached to rub his neck almost dropping Hermione on the floor.

"You pinched my neck!" He exclaimed starting to plot revenge in his head for later.

."You picked me up." She said scathingly, glad to have her feet planted back on the ground.

"Children, children we have a task to complete." George said sounding superior.

"That's the best impression of Percy you've ever done." Fred laughed, Hermione noticed that the normal gleam to his eyes wasn't completely there, making her feel a pang of guilt spring directly at her heart. Pushing it aside she faced George who was standing now opposite her. They both nodded mutually and then once at Fred.

George held out his hand for Hermione to grasp, taking a deep breath to suck in all her emotion. She slowly reached forward and joined her hand with his. The air surrounding them started to fill tension as they plunged into the unbreakable vow. Fred placed his wand upon their hands creating a silver thread binding the two together.

"Will you George Weasley protect Hermione Granger to the best of your ability?" Fred asked soberly.

"I will." George firmly replied his eyes never leaving Hermione's. He could feel her hand shake out of nervousness for him, but he confident knowing that he was making the right the decision.

"Will you protect her secrets, and share the weight of the burdens that they hold?"

"I will." George said with more confidence in his voice.

"Will you follow her instructions completely if she utters the phrase _phoenixfire_ making you exempt from the first two vows?" Fred asked him, silently thankful Hermione thought of this clause to keep his brother safe.

"I will." George said with reluctance clear in voice, unhappy as abided by the final vow. The silver thread dissolved into the air along with tension filled atmosphere.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Hermione said in a barely audible voice.

"We ought to get back." Fred reminded them.

"As always my slightly less dashing twin it completely right." George grinned.

"Don't you remember Georgie, you're not her type." Fred said, his eyes gleaming once more.


	7. Waterfalls are charming

"Mia, are you okay?"Ginny asked softly, before taking another small bite of her toast.

Hermione looked up from her bowl of cereal startled by the red head girl.

"Perfect." She muttered pushing her cereal around in her bowl not looking forward to tonight's events.

"Whatever you say." Ginny coaxed, not attempting to push Hermione any further. Remembering the state of Ron once after he had pushed her a little too far- not a pretty sight.

"S'mornin Mione, Mornin' Gin." Ron yawned sleepily as he padded into the kitchen in his boxers then he proceeded to loudly rummage through several cupboards, and the fridge.

"Can someone please explain to me why we have to up this early?" Harry complained squinting at the bright light. He shook his head like a wet shaggy dog, water droplets flew all over the two girls and the remains of their breakfast.

"Ew Harry." Ginny and Hermione whined losing their appetite for their breakfast. Harry laughed then made a quiet apology to the girls before sitting down next to Ginny and giving her a small kiss on the cheek, causing Ginny's face to light up.

"I think it was to do with something Fred and George wanted to show us." Ginny stated, briefly remembering a very quick conversation with the trouble making pair.

"Bloody typical." Ron moaned as he started to take rather large chunks out of his breakfast. "W' 'ave ga all gulotton up."

"Hang on. I'll translate. We've all got up." Ginny said, although she silently hoped that maybe just one day that Ron would eventually eat with his mouth closed.

"anghd th'esgn theae nowrt ere." He continued as he begun to shovel more food into his mouth.

"and then they aren't here themselves." Ginny said easily translating with a slight sigh, as Hermione and Harry watched with amused grins on their faces.

"I mean what could be so blinking important to make us get up at 7am."

"That's because today is a very important day for us, ickle Ronnikins." Fred's voice sang loudly filling the room. His hiding place still concealed from th prying eyes of his siblings along with Harry and Hermione, as the four cautiously looked around the room.

"And it wouldn't be a special day, if we didn't share it." George's voice now chimed around the room, but it still gave none of them a clue to where they were.

"Brilliant!" Hermione muttered much to everyone's surprise. "What?" She asked innocently shrugging her shoulders, when she spotted everyone looking at her with their jaws half open at her small comment.

"Glad you approve Granger." Fred replied cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Questioned Ron utterly confused. "Wait couldn't they just be using a disillusion charm or that muggle thing a…a…cordering?"

"Don't be so thick Ronald; for starters it's called a recording. Also they wouldn't be making any sense of our replies." She let out a short humph before rolling her eyes at Ron.

"Well done Granger! Did you not pay attention in your fifth year Ron?" The twins chuckled loudly.

"It's like a phone call." Harry stated, before he continued to sip his coffee before it got too cold.

"But it doesn't ring, a little intrusive perhaps." Hermione said. "It's brilliant, perfect for spying." A small smile appeared on her face and a light blush crept onto her face when Ginny looked at her with an all to knowing look.

"Well you figured out its main purpose then." Fred almost shouted with what was undoubtedly pride in his voice.

"Because you figured it out first you win a special surprise." George said remarkably like a cheesy game show host from 1970's.

"Tonight for one night only we invite you to an exclusive"

"One of kind"

"Top secret"

"Event." They chorused. "You can invite only one housemate but they can't be related to us."

"Hey!" Ginny and Ron both complained at the same time. "That narrows it down only to Harry. That's not fair." Ron whined stating the obvious.

"We left you a cake instead." George said lingering a little longer on the last word, hearing Ron happily he continued "It's the fridge. Why don't you go and see if it's your favourite flavour." George bribed knowing that it would get Ron out of the way at lightning speed. A wide smile spread across Ron's face as he headed to the kitchen. "Ginny, Harry, Hermione, don't eat it." The twins said in a slight serious hushed tone.

Ginny's mind however was far from the cake as she was still slightly narked at why she couldn't go with them. Harry could sense her annoyance and decided to ignore the little pleading voice in the back of his head telling him to go with Hermione.

"You know its such a beautiful day, that we had so much planned for already." Harry swallowed thickly, Hermione shot him a look and then mouthed what plans? At him. "I think it would be best if I stayed here with Ginny and Ron." He tried smiling happily, but he failed miserably knowing that it was highly likely that he would miss out.

"Nah Harry, you can't miss out on this." Fred said knowing that if he didn't invite Ginny she'd hex him again. "Ginny don't get your knickers in a twist, we just said that to keep Ron out the way. You can come too, it would be no good to leave you and Harry wallowing. And besides we know how much you love new things. "

"Thank you, and what new things exactly?"

"Opps we've said too much."

"And what exactly is going to happen to Ron now?" She questioned curiously.

"You will just have to wait and see dear sister of mine. We learnt this one from Hermione. " Replied George happily, whilst smiles and cautious looks were shared between Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Now they knew really not to touch the cake.

"Right you lot, we shall see you tonight in the square. You won't be able to miss us!" Fred laughed with George as their laughter then faded into silence as their voices departed.

"RON!" All three cried at once remembering what the twins had said. They rushed into the kitchen to find Ron sleeping head down on the breakfast bar. Hermione walked over and nudged him gently, he didn't stir. She then gently tried to pry the remaining piece of cake out of his hand but he only clutched it tighter causing it to squish all around his hand, making the three to softly laugh at the sight before moving into the lounge to collapse on the sofas.

Xo-oX

* * *

><p>The three of them had stayed in playing snakes and ladders, the wizarding version of course. It gave Hermione and Harry a few shocks. When they explained the muggle version to Ginny she said it sounded utterly boring. They had planned on going out and enjoying the sunshine with a picnic, but they thought it was best to stay with Ron until they disappeared to meet Fred and George. The poor guy still hadn't woken up and they came to the conclusion that he was going to be knocked out until they got back, or maybe even the morning.<p>

"I wonder what the twins are up to?" Hermione questioned as they got ready to leave.

"I have some idea." Harry replied as he took a large stride to stand on top of the rather battered burgundy chair hidden in a small alcove, getting ready to apparate. The apartment had objections from leaving anywhere else but that chair.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed, he certainly didn't seem to have any idea this morning when they called the twins. Harry gave them a large smile which grew wider when Ginny almost screamed his name, to which he quickly appartated. Ginny bit her tongue lightly to stop her saying anything else before jumping onto the chair to join Harry. Leaving Hermione last to get there.

"Oi, you two." George shouted from halfway up the waterfall standing on the edge of a little plaftform."We invited Hermione as per say a guest of honour, yet you two arrive first." George said throwing a slightly worried look at Fred.

"She'll be here in a minute." Harry shouted back up them, slightly confused at George's comment. Harry jolted back into the pond, accompanied by a loud pop, and found Hermione now just about keeping her head above water. She apologised profusely, and started to wretch. Harry had to swim over to keep her afloat. Apparating still reminded her of the war, and the sickly feelings that came with it. Harry looked up to find a rather lanky red head diving off the ridiculously high platform. Harry mouth opened in horror. He then started to do acrobatics in the air, rolling and twisting until he hit the water with barely little any splash.

Fred looked down towards the pool, he was stopped frozen. He could feel his heart violently pounding in his chest out of pure fear until George finally came up for air. He watched George rise triumphantly up to the surface then laughed a little as George bowed to his rather shocked audience. Deciding that it would be odd if allowed his brother to get all the glory he jumped in after suit, matching with grace of George's dive.

"You stupid morons!" Ginny screeched loudly as she marched towards them. " You know a little warning would have been nice. You just had us worried sick!" They swam over to her finally being able to put their feet on the bottom of the pond. Ginny started to poke his chest hard. "YOU!" She poked him again for emphasis. "Where did you learn that? And why in Godric's name did you never teach me?" George however wasn't quick to reply as he had no idea he could do that himself. He looked over at Fred clearly asking for help, he had a sneaky suspicion that this had something to do with the vow.

"Well little sister, if mum ever saw you doing that don't you think she might have a heart attack? Besides we used to sneak off for awhile over the summer and visit the local swimming. " Fred said hoping it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity, giving George a chance to glimpse at Hermione without the others noticing.

Hermione looked up from Harry's chest looking rather pale, she could feel George's worried stare.

"Now that everybody's here we'd like to make an announcement!" Fred shouted cheerfully.

"You're probably wondering why we bought you here!" George said excitedly looking like a four year old on candy. "If you'd like to follow us." Fred and George took the lead and swam over bottom of the water fall. The other three however shared a confused look between them, but joined them nonetheless. George looked over his shoulder observing Harry help Ginny and Hermione, quietly taking note that he helped both girls with such care. Harry gently grabbed Hermione's hand and laughed as she pulled hard up on his hand affection filling his laugh, but when he offered his hand to Ginny there was nothing there but love. The boy… man was absolutely besotted with her. He could sense that Fred was sulking as he caught glimpse of Harry and Hermione together laughing. Little Freddie jealous, how cute.

Fred started to signal to them to hurry up. Once they finally reached him a little thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Right because you guys aren't part of our wards you'll have to be paired up with one of us. Also we're used to going through this waterfall the first time wasn't exactly pleasant." Fred said as he glanced over at George who gave him a sceptical look. "Harry you can go with Ginny, seen as she's a blood relation the wards will let you in and I'll take H…" He was quickly cut off by George.

"I'll take Hermione." George said giving a small wink before throwing his arm over Hermione, giving his brother an apologetic look as deathly glares were headed his way.

"Hold on tight." George whispered into Hermione's ear before he pulled her more closely to him. He dragged her under the fast flow of water before walking her through the cliff.

The pair spun around at high speed through a tunnel of bright colours causing Hermione to become once again dizzy. George held her tight in his arms shifting her weight on to him to make her landing would go smoothly as possible, the first time is always the worst. He managed to land them quite smoothly into the giant pillows stashed in the centre of the room.

Harry and Ginny dubiously looked at Fred regarding the others walking into the cliff.

"It's just like going to platform 9¾." Fred said scathingly to them.

"What's got your wand in a twist?" Ginny asked him noticing his bitter demeanour, once George went off with Hermione.

"Nothing." He said like a sulky teenage boy.

"You're a bad liar Fred." Ginny smiled. "Just like the platform?"

"Well just make sure you hold on to Harry tight." He let out a long breath. "You're in for a bumpy ride." Fred said not looking forward to his solo trip. He watched as the two took a breath before running through the fountain, he gave them another minute to travel and to move off the pillows a bit.

"George?" Hermione muttered nearly inaudibly finding herself wrapped up in a familiar pair of arms.

"We're here." George said managing to keep the excitement to a minimum as he picked them both up from the pile of pillows. Letting her step back he realised that they were both soaked through, he casted a quick drying spell on the both of them, causing Hermione's hair to frizz.

Hermione stepped slowly away from George to take a look at her new surroundings. She was standing in a rather large circular room filled with vibrant colours on the walls. There were illustrated magical creatures on the walls. There was a variety of types of shelves that zigzagged around the room. There were magenta and yellow shelves that hanged brightly glowing items underneath. Hermione looked up to find that the ceiling was as high as the Great Hall. A narrow platform spiralled up around the walls enabling people to explore the quirky shelves higher up. The spiral stopped three quarters up the tower and was replaced by five separate ring platforms which looked fairly inaccessible. At the very top of the tower where the ceiling should be- there was large stained window which must have been the size of the room. Hermione could make out three rather large W's that never ceased to stay the same colour.

"George, this is absolutely amazing." Hermione said struck with awe.

George smiled and was about to reply when several loud grunts interrupted him. "Ow." Complained Harry. "You're going to have to chan…." Harry was immediately dumbstruck by the place, and Ginny's face lit up like a small child.

Hermione and George then turned just in time to see Fred land on the pillows with an earth shattering shriek.

"FRED?" George rushed over, quickly joined by Hermione. "What's the matter? What happened?" George said quickly, as he kept firing more questioned as Fred was on the verge of crying. Fred pointed towards his arm which was bent out of place, she quickly calculated that his shoulder had dislocated.

"Has Fred ever dislocated his shoulder before?" She asked trying to access the possible damage that could have been done.

"What's that?"

Hermione looked over to Harry who was grimacing, knowing the only method that put the in the correct place was rather painful.

"George what's the strongest pain relief spell, or potion you know? He's going to need it." George rapidly whisked out his wand and muttered some charms a small green glow started to grow around Fred. The glow slowly faded and Fred's face became slightly less pain stricken. Hermione then muttered a few incarnations on Fred's shoulder, giving her a clear X-Ray of the bone.

Harry and Ginny looked a little shocked as it wasn't something they'd seen before, but it was certainly helpful, even they could spot the damage. "It's not as bad as I thought, but it's still going to hurt." She said after she carefully examined the area, to assess how she needed to do the procedure.

"Fred." She said gently. "We can take you to the hospital or I can do the procedure here?"

"Here." Fred's raspy voice managed to choke out.

"Maybe it would be better if we took you to St. Elena's they could give you more pain treatment." Hermione stated carefully, attempting not to patronize him.

"Just do it." He said between gritted teeth.

"George, you're going to have to hold him back." Hermione stated, before glancing at Harry.

"I would never hurt you." Fred struggled to say making it apparent he was obviously offended of the thought.

"This will hurt a lot Fred. People do things that they don't mean when they're in pain." Harry calmly pointed out moving to Hermione's side to help. Meanwhile Ginny moved to hold Fred's other hand to try and keep him calm.

Hermione gently grasped his arm, and Harry placed his hand carefully on Fred's shoulder.

"Fred, I need you to relax. The more you relax the easier it will be." Hermione said with serene calmness coursing through her.

"Just imagine you're going to cast a Patronus." Harry said.

Hermione felt his arm relax slightly, but it was still too tense.

"Ginny, could you pass him his wand. To make it feel more like a Patronus. In fact, Fred can you try and cast a Patronus."

Ginny got up and fetched his wand and placed it back in his hand, the held him down again. Fred's other arm started to relax enough for Hermione to begin the procedure, she gave George a quick glance to prepare him for the onslaught of pain that was about to rush through Fred's body.

Hermione started to steadily move the arm back into the position watching the bone move back into place. Fred's face fell as the pain swept up his arm causing him to jolt forward a little at the shock, but George stopped him from moving any further. With one powerful and quick yank there was a rather loud click, simultaneously accompanied by a scream. Hermione gently stroked his hair, and checked the x-ray that confirmed that it was back in position. Fred let out a shaky breath, his breathing finally slowed to its proper pace.

"Thank you." He said mainly towards Hermione as George let go. "Actually there's something I want to give to you." He gestured her to follow while everyone but George gave him a surprised look. Fred led Hermione toward the middle of the room, where a pygmy puff had been carved into the floor.

"This is a bit of a new thing we're trying, perfectly safe." He stood on top of the pygmy puff and beckoned Hermione to do the same. She stood next to him and she was encased in a cube shaped bubble that had a golden glow. Fred tapped the top of the bubble five times causing the bubble rise up the tower leaving the others behind.

"Is that safe?" Harry questioned anxiously watching the strange bubble climb higher up past the spiral platform.

"How could you accuse us of such a thing? We never hurt people, well not intentionally, unless they're nosing about, and it's more of a warning then hurting them really." George explained, but it was good enough for Harry to believe that she was safe.

The pair finally reached the last platform ring Fred jumped out the bubble and held out his to steady Hermione. Clutching his hand tightly she cautiously stepped towards the platform, relived when her feet made contact with the surface. Fred noticed that her hand was still gripping his hand then remembered briefly about her fear of heights.

"You know for someone that's been flying on a Hippogriff and then had a flight on a Dragon, you're still quite bad with heights." Fred smiled sweetly.

"Well there wasn't really much of an option in any of those situations, and they certainly weren't the way to conquer my fear of heights." She replied slightly irritated.

"Besides we've put up a charm on the edge that acts as a muggle a safety net, but it won't even let you fall off the edge in the first place." He said noticing her grip loosening. "Not unless you want to." He smirked followed quickly by a wince from loss of feeling in his hand.

"You're going to have to let go of my hand." Fred said, Hermione was sure she that he sounded slightly disappointed. "I bought you up here to give George and myself some peace of mind. But I need to go and climb the ladder to reach it." She watched feeling awful that he was in pain climbing the ladder to reach something for her. Fred muttered something about a necklace as the ladder zoomed off at high speed adjusting the height automatically so Fred could comfortable reach the items. He jumped down the ladder landing right behind her.

"Hermione." He whispered causing her to turn around, catching sight of necklace in his hands. "I don't want you to take offense to this, but George and I designed it especially for you." He held up the necklace to show off a small bear charm dangling down.

"We know that you're perfectly capable of defending yourself, but as I said before this would give us some peace of mind. The necklace has been designed to alert myself and George if you're in bad situation. It's also got a protection charm placed on it, which should keep you from harm until help arrives. The protection charm will only work once so it will need replacing. We're working on a method where you have an infinite amount of back up charms in a small bag or something that replicate themselves so often." Hermione smiled in awe that the twins had put in a lot effort to keep her safe.

"One more thing, if you ever want to talk to either us and your phone breaks you can use the bear. Just stroke the ears of the bear and you'll get through to me, and tickle the feet to talk to George. Oh and if ever need to talk to both of us rub its belly."

"Thank you, this is beyond words." Fred held up the necklace to put it on her, feeling a slight shock. She wasn't sure if it was Fred or the coldness of the necklace as she heard a muttered sorry coming from Fred.


	8. The charm of a bear

"You got one too!" Ginny said happily showing her pygmy puff charm. "Hang on a second, whose is yours connected to?" Ginny asked knowing that it couldn't be Harry or Ron whose snores could be heard from his room.

"Fred and George." She said in an automatic response to Ginny. It made perfect sense to Hermione, Fred and George but to the others it would have been nonsensical.

"Interesting, I guess that's why they knocked out Ron." She theorized, trying to process exactly how the information fit together. "You and George do seem to be spending a lot of time together." Ginny said suggestively, trying to coax out more information.

"Well we sort of came to a truce, as I agreed to help out with his pranks." She lied. "I think I'm going to have to contact them about Ron's sleeping though." Hermione said happy that she had managed to divert the direction of the subject, whilst avoiding any more of Ginny's questions. She inclined her head at Ron Ginny suggesting that it was time that they checked on the dozing man. They both walked into a brightly decorated bedroom, the walls were plastered in Quidditch posters much like his old room at the Burrow. She peeked over at him to see a soft smile grace his still chocolate coated face. She laughed inwardly at the sight, before she waved her wand clearing the evidence off his face. Only if they had done something else…She wished to herself. Ron would have remembered the sleeping draught on Crabbe and Goyle having similar effects- the cake had to go otherwise he would realized that Fred and George had used something with quite a similar effect.

"You're just looking for an excuse to use your bear." Ginny went on noticing the small blush that shone on Hermione's face, fuelling her previous suspicion but she let it drop for the time being. They walked back out of Ron's room slowly, Hermione sniggering slightly as she caught sight of possibly the smallest poster she had ever seen, of course it was Viktor Krum. As much as Ron disliked him, there was no mistaking his skills in Quidditch.

"Don't worry Hermione I made Harry apparate away soon as we got ours. I believe it's called new toy syndrome. " She added settling on to the couch. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she remembered that night, as had Harry grumbled in protest before leaving for the flat declaring that he wasn't going to return- and all Ginny had to do was flutter her eyelashes and was instantly back. "Go ahead and use it already, I can see that you're practically itching to." Ginny said with a bright smile shaking her head her a little in amusement.

Hermione pulled gently on the chain to reach the bear with more ease. The chain extended in length so she could place the bear in the palm of her hand without choking. The silver charm was currently in a light slumber, reaching out tentatively she carefully rubbed the bear's tummy. The bear rolled onto its back allowing her better access its tummy, as it started to playfully kick its legs.

"Aww, he's so cute." Hermione cooed at the little bear cub.

"Why thank you." Two voices sounded as their figures fuzzily formed in front of her. "I was going for handsome or sexy, but cute, that could work." George joked whole heartily, before realizing that his brother was less than amused. "I am a little disappointed that it took you so long to try it out." George sighed.

"Curiosity was bound to get the better of her at some point Forge." Fred said looking rather smug. Too smug for Hermione's liking. Her eyes narrowed at them as she realized that they had made a bet.

"How much?" She said clinically, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive pose.

"What?" The twins innocently replied, their eyes shifted guilty knowing that they had been caught out.

"How many Galleons did you two bet on me?" She faced George disapprovingly. "How much do you owe him?" She said wanting to poke him in the chest, but knew that her finger would only poke the thin air.

"How did you know I lost?" George said raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

"It was hard to miss Fred's smugness. "Her tone was still cold towards the pair.

"It's only a Galleon. Besides we share our income anyway." George said feeling like he had lost the abilities to keep secrets from her.

"What do you think of the necklace?" Fred said changing the subject, desperately wanting her opinion. After all she was the inspiration behind this clever little design, he had also done a lot of the work towards making it. He couldn't count how many muggle and wizarding jewellers he had been to this week for his research. His heart clenched a little in his chest each time when he was asked if he was choosing an engagement ring for a pretty girlfriend, having to shake his head in denial not being able to vocally reply for a moment, before talking about charms.

"I'll like the extendable chain, you should think about selling them." Fred instantly smiled glad that she approved the chain. "The bear cub is adorable, I never would have thought about charms that move." She said happily, not knowing her much her praise meant to him. "Anyway I actually called you about Ron; he's still not awake yet." She said, noticing their smiles fading. "Traditionally sleeping draughts don't last the long." She said with concern on her face, making Fred feel immensely guilty and jealous at the same time.

"We'll be right round." They solemnly said, quickly followed by a loud pop. They both landed in heap on top of the comfy chair their limbs sprawled out everywhere.

"We keep the antidote on hand." Fred smoothly winked at her instantly easing her worry. She gestured towards the third door on the left being Ron's bedroom. Harry had managed to carry the rather solid mass into his room last night when it was apparent that he wasn't going to wake anytime like Fred and George had predicted.

"This should do just the trick." Fred said taking a small bottle out of his pocket which he then passed to George, before pulling out another identical bottle.

"Muggles have done some brilliant things." George proudly stated before they both uncapped the bottles' lids, climbing on to Ron's bed. They then proceeded to waft the bottles in under Ron's nose as inching slowly closer. After a minute or so the dozing redhead began to stir, a disgusted look spread across his entire face as his nose processed the smell. He quickly threw his hand onto his nose trying to block out the awful smell.

"What the bloody hell is that stench?" Ron asked his voice nasally from pinching his nose.

"Smelling salts?" Harry and Hermione questioned, briefly remembering their history lessons from muggle primary school.

"Brilliant aren't they? We're thinking of making a sweet smelling line, they really are effective but waking up to that smell is not pleasant." Fred said grimacing as he recalled the test runs that George had run on him seeing as that Fred owned him this time around.

"I'm awake already, put those smell things away. And why can't I remember getting to bed, the last thing I remember was cake. Fred, get the stink stuff away from me!"

"Alright alright, we'll leave you alone Mr. Van Cranky." Fred said exiting along with everyone else.

"Wait, what did you do to me?" Ron's voice called out from his room.

x-o-0-o-x

Hermione,

Come to the shop as soon as you can, bring the letter. I've opened up the floo network for you, just say waterfall wheezes.

G

Hermione rushed into her room and grabbed a small wooden box, which had a little carved otter sitting upright on the lid. Grabbing her beaded bag she shoved th little box inside then made her way into the lounge. She quietly walked towards the fire, taking one quick glance of the room before stepping into the flames. A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the room.

"Harry." She gasped, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes that were full of concern. He grabbed his wand before casting silencing spell over the room, to make sure that they didn't wake anyone else.

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear you?" Harry asked sceptically folding his arms across his chest, as Hermione stayed silent. "This isn't like you Hermione, sneaking out in the middle of the night." He paused taking in slow breath to stay calm. "Keeping secrets from everyone, what's going on Hermione? You can tell me, no matter what I'm here for you." Harry pleaded, she could see that it was practically killing him that she was being so secretive.

"Harry, I took an unbreakable vow." She said in one breath which she held waiting for his reaction. His arms dropped from his chest his eyes instantly widening in horror, unable to guess why she would of taken such as stupid oath- not knowing he would have done exactly the same thing if the positions were reversed.

"Why, Hermione?" Harry said as he made direct contact with his eyes, knowing that there was very little that could be done. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have worked something out."He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm in the Auror department, I could have easily got someone to help you."

"I couldn't Harry. You must not know of this at all- it could get you killed."

"I've fought Voldormort. You helped me remember?" He crocked roughly. "If you requested that I'd stay out of it, I would. " He lied darkly slamming his fist into the chair out of more frustration and the fear of losing his best friend.

"Don't lie to me Harry. We all know that you would of, no matter what I asked of you." She almost shouted at him.

"ONLY TO PROTECT YOU!" He shouted loudly, annoyed that she would be so thoughtless. "HAVEN'T WE LOST ENOUGH PEOPLE IN THE WAR!"

In that quick moment a rather large Patronus appeared. It had to be at least eight foot high standing on its rear legs, a massive bear.

The bear's mouth opened showcasing a row of ridiculously sharp teeth. "Hermione, I'm on my way. Be careful." George's voice said escaping the rather protective looking bear.

Literally seconds later George appeared in front of Hermione, a silent apparition. His stance was protective and his wand was drawn. Even once he saw that it was Harry he still stayed in his protective position.

"George I'm fine." Hermione quickly said grabbing onto his arm pulling his towards her. He stopped and turned and held her face between his hands, scanned her eyes for any sign of doubt or lying. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, asking her questions most of them being about her welfare. Harry watched frozen in surprise, at the sudden affection that the two had developed somewhat overnight, feeling betrayed that she would rather go to George rather than to him.

"Thank Merlin. I got an alert and I thought you'd gone to the wrong floo and some-" George's panicked voice stopped in the realisation that Harry was what triggered the alert.

"I hit a pillow out of frustration." Harry said mumbled quietly, knowing that he was in the wrong. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Remember Ginny's necklace and your ring." George said in a patronizing tone looking at Harry from head to toe. "Well it was only fair that Hermione got one too, only it's connected to Fred and myself." Harry nodded, though obviously unhappy that he had heard nothing of this before.

"Its George." Hermione said in a hushed tone walking over to Harry. "He took the vow for me." Harry looked up at the pair finally understanding their bond, still confused to why he couldn't play his brother role to her.

"Don't feel bad Harry- you, Ron and Ginny are completely out of the question. I don't even know why yet so don't ask." George pointed out before Harry could protest. "Bill's married with children and doesn't live here, so that would be pointless. Charlie well it's fairly obvious really- actually it might be safer for you to hang around with dragons, no one's stupid enough to go chasing you there." He said more serious than he originally intended wondering if that could work out as a backup plan. Then there's Percy do I really need to say more on that one. Neville's with Hannah, and would you really trust anyone else." George stated rather than questioned

"So what's Fred's excuse then?" Harry said wondering why he wasn't listed. George paled slightly making Harry's curiosity grow.

"He's with Angelina it wouldn't be fair on her." Hermione said flatly.

"But didn't he br-"Harry stopped realising that Hermione still for some reason didn't know that revelation and decided quickly getting the you moron look from George maybe it was best that way. "Of course." Harry said quickly as if erasing his previous mistake.

"Now whose the one keeping secrets, Harry?" Hermione snapped scathingly at him.

"Hermione we have to go." George stated.

"Ok." She sighed before turning to Harry, her bitterness had complete dissolved into regret. " I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione whispered sympathetically knowing that it was for his own good she raised her wand to her face.

"Hermione, NO!" Harry shouted in horror realising what she was about to do.

"Obliviate."

x-o-0-o-x

"You had no choice." George said as he hugged Hermione tightly as tears stained her face.

"But he's my best friend." She sniffed into his arms. "I promised him George." She repeated again and again. "After my parents... I promised I would never do that to him, that I would always tell him."

"You did the right thing, you're keeping him safe." He said holding her close waiting for the tears to subside enough to read the letters.

"I seem to do this a lot now." Her tears were slowly falling down her face. "I used to be so much stronger, what happened to me?"

"You are strong, you're parents have gone missing. I don't know what I'd do; it was bad enough when my dad got bitten by that dam snake." George bought up his hand and wiped away her tears, giving her a little smile.

"We will find them. Now what has Draco bloody Malfoy and Krum got to do with this?"

She reached into her beaded bag, pulling out the small little box with the otter on. Hermione then managed to think of the relief of defeating Voldormort, when she found out that Harry was alive. The feeling of being in her parent's arms again. Then from the tip of her wand her Patronus danced happily around them until it reached the box, where it than danced a small waltz with its wooden carved partner before the lid spun off.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" George chimed wondering the other possibilities that Patronuses could possess. She smiled back at him before pulling out the letters. She handed him the letter with the latest Malfoy crest sealed on the back, silently asking him to open and read it first. George's fingers grazed over the green Malfoy crest before starting to rip the seal. The letter flew instantly from his hands until it reached Hermione, George's hands turned an odd purple and started to swell so that he wouldn't be able to open the letter.

"The slimy git, he used our products to curse the letter for anyone but you." George exclaimed rather irritated, before making his way to the bubble lift.

"Clever though." Hermione practically sang playfully teasing him, followed by her laughter as she could hear his muttered curses as he took bubble up the tower looking for the antidote. She held the letter in her hands debating whether or not to open, knowing that George was near and would be there for her when she revealed the contents of the letter she finally had decided to open it. Her hands feebly reached out to touch the ever so familiar Malfoy crest, her hands ran over the pair of dragons.

Granger,

Potter and Weasley are due back in England for their training at the end of this week; make sure that you are not left alone. I will of course offer my services if needs be it.

I have tracked many most of the dentistry's in the Western part of Australia, there are only two left now. We should be able to track them soon Hermione, I will access the obliviation charm you placed on them to see if it can be lifted easily. As you already know depending on the strength of the charm it can't always be removed. Also keep in mind that not all muggles are forgiving of this particular charm. I understand that they are your parents and you wish for them to accept you back but this may not be possible.

I need you to come and visit the usual place as soon as you receive this letter, due a recent urgent matter that has only just been bought to my attention. Bring George with you. I know that you have already or will pick George- it doesn't take an exceptional genius to work out that he is the only candidate available.

Hope is not something that should fade, please remember that.

D.M.

"George we need to go!" Hermione called up the tower, the letter still in her hand. George took an almighty jump from the second top ring of the tower only to land on the giant pillows that had a great resemblance to Fluffy.

"What did it say?" George asked quickly standing up from the pile of pillows.

"We need to go and see Draco immediately- he said it was urgent. He knows you're coming too." Hermione pointed out before George put too much thought into it. Her mind was still worried as Draco had stated it was urgent.

"What?" How?" George said slightly shocked, clenching his hands the purple was starting slowly to fade.

"He said you were the only suitable candidate." Hermione stated gathering her together, dragging George towards her.

"But-" George tried to say, not sure what the circumstance called for.

"He knows me well enough to be able to assume correctly about what choices I make. He's knows my thought processes extremely well, therefore giving him an excellent indication into how I would eliminate my candidates." She said before pulling his arm next to hers. She grabbed a small hairclip from her hair holding in her palm, and then in turn hurriedly placing George's hand on the clip. The shop fell silent leaving no trace that the pair had ever been there.

They appeared in large spacious room filled with many strange and bizarre objects. Hermione dragged George towards a trap door in the floor, bending down she removed two of the bolts in the left hand corner before the door would open.

"Hermione, what was that?"

"Draco gave it to me, it's a dragon hair clip that I wear in my hair." Hermione said knowing now was not a good time to go into detail.

"How come no one has ever noticed it?" George said sure that Fred would have picked up on her wearing something so...so Slytherian.

"Simple charm, only those who know it's there can see it."

She started to clamber down the hatch, but George silently pulled her back up. He then started to climb down instead, there was no chance that he was going to let her go off without being able to check around the place first- he wasn't going to risk that. Finally his reached the last step of the ladder so in doing so he instinctively moved his other foot towards what should have been the ground.

"George, you're going to have to let go. Then stay very still. Ok?" Hermione's voice called from the top of the hatch as she started to descend down the ladder.

"Just let go, Georgie." He said quietly to himself wincing as he dropped down the ladder, falling through the air as he held in a shriek before landing on a squishy surface.

"Just stay still." Hermione said her calm tone echoing into his ear. Not soon after he felt a thud land gently next to him followed by a small oof, having just jumped the majority of the way rather than use the ladder.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" George asked, tensing slightly at the possibility that she could be hurt.

"I'm fine. Would you mind if we do this as a two?" Hermione said.

"Huh?" He said slightly trying to work out what she meant.

"Ever been on a slide before?" George shook his head before saying no realising that it was so dark that he doubted that she could see. "Lumos." Her wand lit up the area revealing a vast long complicated slide with twists and turns at horrendous angles zooming downwards, almost like the track at Gringotts.

"It won't be as bad with two of us." She reasoned, knowing that it would be.."The first time I had to come here with Malfoy-"

"Awk-ward." George practically sang. Under the light of her wand she managed to manoeuvre herself carefully onto George's lap.

"Let's do this." Hermione said leaning back into George as he wrapped his arms around her again. "We do seem to be making habit of this." George said, than let out a low laugh. His thoughts moved to Fred who would probably want to skin him alive right now being so close to her.

Hermione tapped her wand onto the squishy flooring underneath them transfiguring before their eyes. She put her wand back into her bag which she then attached to her belt.

"When I finish the countdown we'll start to slide. Hold tight."

"I'm ready."

"Three...two...one..." She instinctively leaned further back aware of the full force that was about to hit them as they were about to slide down. The take off was harsh but more comfortable with George, having someone act as a human seatbelt makes it seem far safer than it really is. George let a small shrill, his adrenaline pulsed through his body as they whisked around corners at an uncontrollable speed. He noticed that Hermione had started to hug herself tightly, gripping his arms as well.

"HERMIONE, WHAT'S WRONG?" George shouted above the noise of the air whipping past their bodies. Their speed suddenly increased more as they started going up a steep slope, neither of could see that her knuckes had turned white from her grip, her breathing increased every second. George hazard a guess that it was going to be a very high steep drop down, and that even in the dark Hermione didn't like heights. They finally reached the top of the steep incline, balancing carefully on the top at a complete stand still.

"We've got a minute." Hermione said her nerves trembling. "It's designed to scare anyone who shouldn't be down here." She gulped obviously uncomfortable. "Malfoy turns off the lights for my visits so it isn't as bad- I know the route off by heart but seeing the long drop down is too much."

"What happens next?" George asked with anticipation.

"There's going to be a steep decline, a loop-de-loop, and a then there won't be a track. You can't panic-"

Hermione sentence was cut off by a loud scream as they were pushed down by an invisible force, whilst George's loud infectious laughter was drowned out by the noise. They reached the end of the steep decline, before another force pulled them quickly up into the loop-de-loop.

"Wwhhaaa-hoooooooooooo!" George let out in enjoyment throwing his back in laughter as they turned upside down. George suddenly stilled becoming conscious that the track was no longer underneath them. The atmosphere rapidly grew into silence, as they sped high through the eerily space.

"Imagine that you're soaring through the sky on the Quidditch pitch." Hermione said quickly, detecting that he was losing his nerves. "It's Gryfinddor vs..."

"The Holyhead Harpies."

"That's right. You and Fred are beaters, but the other team are just 160 points ahead. " His breathing had started to slow into steady rhythm. "You know that Harry has spotted the snitch and is on the chase, he hasn't realised the Harpies have scored another that crucial ten points. You feel the bitter wind hit your face, Fred looks at you reaching the same conclusion that you need to distract Harry or..."Hermione paused trying to think of another play, attempting to pull something out of her brain when Harry and Ron use to constantly ramble on about the game.

"We need to invent a better communication device for playing Quidditch, the necklace would work well." George said realising the potential for a new product. Hermione was thankful for the change in subject.

"It could be voice controlled to activate game play to the players." Hermione suggested wanting to keep him talking until they landed again on a more solid surface.

"That wouldn't work during a storm though, there would be too much noise. Plus we couldn't have the rival team listening in to our game strategy." George stated heavily in thought forgetting that he was flying through the air without a broom, distracted by the idea of a new product idea.

"It's a shame you can't read each other's thoughts just for the game." She spoke softly dishearten knowing that kind of communication would be impossible to invent even with her intelligence and know-how.

"That's brilliant HermiONEEEEEEE!" George's voice loudly trailed off, having finally reached back on to the track taking them down a sharp corkscrew.

"There you two are." Drawled Malfoy. "I was wondering when you'd finally grace me with your presence." He said with enigmatically manner controlling his voice. Both of them looked blinded by the bright light shining through the door, only to see the silhouette of Draco Malfoy blocking the light in front of an empty doorframe.

"You always like to be dramatic Draco." Hermione laughed lightly. "But you can drop the act now, your letter implied that we have serious matters to attend to." Draco walked over to where the pair still sat; his footsteps had a muffled click that grew louder as he drew closer on them. He offered a hand to Hermione, which she gladly took as he pulled her gently up. He placed her arm in his led her into the light. The blonde found him struggling to contain his laughs as he could hear George clearly growling at the scene that was laid out before him, not understanding how the two could tolerate one another at such a close proximity.

X-o-0-o-

Over an hour later the odd trio were found in a rather tense situation. Just for once is wasn't through arguing but actually for the safety and wellbeing of Hermione. She was sat next to George rather calmly considering on a rather oversized sofa big enough to fit at least thirty people, while had Draco taken one of the massive chairs opposite.

"So the rundown of the situation is; 1. Hermione must see your healer now, because of 2. Healer Guiscard isn't as good as everybody thinks, therefore leading to 3. Hermione was in his care for too long, long enough for him to tamper. 4. For reasons unknown someone is out to hurt Hermione. 5 He or she wants Hermione's parents dead. 6. We don't have any idea where they are but they need a secret keeper. 7. Harry, Ron and Ginny could end up dead if they are involved...due to their high...status?" George said completely exhausted, Draco slowly nodded his head in response.

Hermione sat in complete stillness shocked by the situation. Healer Guiscard seemed so nice, he even offered her a... Alarm bells rung clearly through Hermione's head

"Draco, he offered me an apprenticeship under him." She rushed out, knowing that Draco needed to know the information.

"What was the offer Hermione?" Draco whispered urgently, standing up to pace in front of the small coffee table.

"Angela Nightengale wrote the letter, she said that I had good references from Professor. McGonagall. In the letter is said how much Healer Guiscard was wanted me to apprentice under him, and that the offer would hold as long as I wanted." Hermione said wanting to curse herself.

"It will be fine, it will get sorted. On another note you two have been seen together on a frequent basis. One of the tabloids has picked up on it." Draco reached under the coffee table pulling out a rather beautiful covered book, he opened it to show them photos and clippings that he had obviously saved.

"I feel so stupid. I thought that people didn't recognise me here. It can't be safe for us to be in the papers. " Hermione spluttered.

The first article showed George leaving the St. Elena's a tired expression on his face that looked as though it had been carved there permanently. Hermione looked up at George curiously, she was still unaware of his frequent visits of behalf of the family. More like Freddie, he thought to himself knowing that was the main reason he had so many sleepless nights in recent weeks. It wouldn't have been as bad but Harry was wiped out too from constantly guarding her, never leaving Hermione's bedside was not exactly healthy for him, which made Ginny worry. George didn't really have a choice, it's not that he didn't care about Hermione at the time but he also wanted sleep. He would often leave the shop go straight to the hospital until late at night followed by heavy interrogations about Hermione from Fred that consequently went well into the early hours of the morning before he could get some rest.

There was another picture of them hugging at shop entrance in still in the waterfall as they clung tightly together. "Oh that's not something I'm looking forward to." Draco and George gave her a funny look. "Hermione Granger hooks up with prankster." George inwardly cringed and Draco had a strange look on his face.

"Since when did you care what other people think?" He inquired.

"I really can't stand the way that writers twist things." She replied receiving a understanding nod from Draco after his rather public break up with Astoria Greengrass last year, he had had his share of bad press.

Draco turned the next page to reveal a photo of Hermione and Ginny shopping- this article hinted that Hermione was getting better acquainted with George's family.

"Trust the paper to completely forgot that Ron's your brother, and that your family is exactly the same as his." She hissed in annoyance.

"It's better than Rita Skeeter." George gently reminded her, grateful that Fred wasn't with them.

"True, by now we would've gone eloped, I'd be pregnant and to top it all off I'd be having an affair with Fred and it was actually his child, and that George and Fred would share me." Hermione mused. She made eye contact with Draco and then the two cracked up laughing at the idea. George's laugh was weak and had little humour in it. She has no idea that Fred would accept that he thought to himself well only the first part- he never dream of sharing. Draco stopped laughing and his head slowly turned to look George in the eye with an all too knowing look. George felt that his own mind was being invaded.

"You can do Leglilmency?" George questioned hoping that, his inner thoughts about Fred stayed exactly where there were- safely tucked up inside his head.

"My aunt..." He swallowed. "She never was my aunt. She taught me Occlumency, learning Leglilmency seemed to be a good way to survive." Draco said gravely.

There was a rather long silence, no one quite sure how to respond. Draco must have loved her to some extent - but your love can only go so far. George felt slightly guilty that it was his own mother that took her away, but knew that it was the only option and it has benefited Malfoy.

"When do I see this Healer then?" Hermione whispered. Draco looked up from his seat and led her to another door.

"Don't leave me with them." Hermione said weakly, not wanting to be left alone with a Healer that she didn't know.

"Wait here." Draco turned on his heels moving away at a rapid pace.

George watched as Draco may his way towards him. He stood up stiffly as it became apparent that Malfoy was heading directly towards him.

"She needs us in there." Draco spoke in complete seriousness tone. It made George believe that Draco wasn't such a heartless cockroach, well at least not when Hermione was involved. Without saying anything more both men left stepped forward together to support Hermione.


	9. The decision

It was 5 O'clock in the morning when Fred had decided to stop pacing around the shop and had decided to check the apartment. He knew that George was planning a visit from Hermione but by 2am there was still no sign of Herm...George.

Fred crept out of the fireplace, desperately hoping that Hermione and George had flooed back to the apartment. He searched the living room to find it empty, he then moved onto Ginny's room to see her and Harry tucked up in bed in a deep comforting slumber. He didn't bother to check Ron's room as his loud snoring could be heard in the hall, no-one could sleep through that. He then made his way to Hermione's room. He slowly opened the door just enough to allow his head to peek into her room. Much to his surprise there was a girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. Panic instantly set through that she was home but George had not returned. He cracked open the door enough to allow to slip in, without letting the light from the hall to disrupt her sleep.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, feeling guilty that he would have to wake her to see if she had any idea where George had gone. He looked at her bedside and smiled as he saw a picture of her, himself and George, next to it was a photo of the Golden trio all smiling happily in their Hogwarts uniforms. Finally there was picture of the DA taken in his seventh year taken by Collin, his smile sadden as he remembered those that were only lost so recently. He moved his hand to gently stroke her hair, her facial expression didn't change making him feel a little down-heartened as deep down he hoped that she would respond to his touch.

"Hermione." He whispered gently hoping that it would be enough to wake her. There was no movement, not even a small little sign in that she heard him through her sleep.

"Hermione." He said a little louder with concern lacing his voice. He gently shook her shoulders, his eyes widen in horror as he jumped back from the bed. She was fading away; he breathed in deeply and rubbed his eyes. He hoped that it was just a dream or his imagination getting the better of him due to his lack of sleep. Once he had managed to gain some more composure, he reached out and grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly never wanting let go.

"Hermione." Fred spoke her name with pain stating to ripple through his voice. "Hermione, don't go." He pleaded with the fading image of her body. "Hermione, don't leave me." His voice shook with fear, he watched in agonising pain as his world started to crack and crumble right before his eyes. He choked out a cry as he realised that her hand was no longer solid in his. His eyes started to water, he knew that this was the lowest point of his life, lower than when he saw Angelina...

"Fred?" The fuzzy image of Hermione questioned bewilderedly.

"Hermione?" He looked down at her wiping his eyes in disbelief, hoping that this whole ordeal was just nightmare.

"It's not real. I mean the me you see now is just an image." She explained, whilst relief flooded through Fred.

"Are you with George?" He asked praying to Merlin that he was.

"He's right here."

"I'm right here Gred." George said, though the words came from Hermione's lips, creeping Fred out. "We'll be back soon, I'll explain everything later. Don't let Harry see you for Merlin's sake."

x-o-0-o-x

"What was that?" Fred asked bitterly, as soon as George appeared through the floo.

"To what exactly are you referring to?" George asked smoothly brushing off the dust. Fred sucked in a rather large breath to try and contain.

"Hm I dunno, maybe the part where you come back at 9 o'clock in the morning." He snapped. "Or maybe it's the virtual Hermione."

"She had to Obliviate Harry last night, he caught her getting out of bed. What you saw was a necessary precaution that we had to place in case anyone woke up." George said as he saw Fred's hard gaze fall. "I should have told you about that, but it wasn't planned."

"What took so long?" Fred asked wanting to know as much information as possible.

"Hermione had to see a Healer." He answered soberly placing his hand on Fred's back to explain the situation.

"What? Why?" Fred demanded. "Is she okay?" Fred said followed by a ridiculous number of questions about her just like a good brother would do, but they both knew they it went further than that. George watched on sympathetically not taken aback when Fred grabbed his shirt and stared into eyes looking for an answer.

George calmly placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to try and settle him.

"Hermione is fine for now." George stated.

"For now? What do you mean for now?" Fred almost growled because of the lack of information.

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you." George said knowing that his twin was bound to push for more, he was never going to be satisfied any answer George's answers. "It would be best for you to ask for Hermione." A tap on the circular window interrupted any response that Fred could make.

Once George had opened the window, the little owl had taken a nose dive to the bottom floor where George and Fred were standing.

"Only Verity has a burrowing owl." They quickly glanced at the owl than scrambled to see who could reach the letter first.

"Ha! I got the letter!" Proclaimed Fred happily, having just moments before hand had performed a tricky little manoeuvre that just got him to the letter just a millisecond before George.

"What's it say?" George asked trying to peer over Fred's shoulder who in turn swatted him away until he read the entire letter.

"She's asking for one of us to come back." Fred sighed knowing that this day was coming around sooner or later.

"How come?" George inquired. Fred responded by passing him the letter which George quickly scanned.

"We shouldn't have left her to run the shop by herself especially not this close to the holidays." George said feeling rather guilty. "The stock must be getting quite low as well." George realised.

"Yes but our original plans didn't entail us staying here this long." Fred pointed out before George could feel too bad. "It's only because Hermione ended up in St. Elena's that we've stayed so long. I guess we need to head back tomorrow at the latest. We'll have to open this shop later on in the year. Actually Christmas would be good a time with all the children out of school, and it's their summer holiday in December I think."

"That's genius!" George said brightly working out the plans in his head which than came to a sudden halt.

"Only one of us can go back, Fred." George said grimly, knowing that it would be strange being apart.

"What do you mean Georgie?" Fred asked trying to keep his voice light.

"Remember when 'Mione was in St. Elena's?" George asked him, trying to avoid eye contact. Fred gave a him a glare that said how could I forget that, you idiot.

"The Healer tampered with some of her medications."

"How?" Fred stormed. "There was always someone there with her. Surely we would have noticed!" He stressed.

"Visiting hours."

"The absolute bar-owww!" Fred yelped which was followed by a similar sound by George.

"That burnt too much!" Complained Geroge.

"Isn't it supposed to worst the more dire the need of contact?" Fred questioned as they both suddenly realised something was wrong.

"George? Fred?" A timid Hermione spoke, her fuzzy image forming before their eyes, much to their relief.

" 'Mione." They answered turning to look towards her. "So what can we do for you?"

"Um... Harry said something... " She tried unsure how to approach the subject, and unsure why George's eyes flickered with concern. "And I think he's right about it to."

"And what might that be?" Fred enquired.

"What does the protection charm look like?" She asked hesitantly, looking extremely nervous.

"Oh, well that's easy it projects a gian..." Fred paused, noticing her unusual body language. "Hermione." He spoke her name sternly, now having the urge to interrogate her. "Why?"

"Ju...Just curiosity, I mean you know what I'm like." She rambled on nervously, knowing that her image would give her away too much. She tried to look pleadingly at George who just seemed to mirror the look she gave him. Fred eyed the two carefully, rapidly reaching the conclusion that they both knew something that he didn't.

"George what is she not telling me?" Fred half demanding to know what had happened. After waiting for several long moments, Fred gave up recognising that George or Hermione weren't going to say anything.

"That's it!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. A loud pop was heard as he apparated out of the shop.

"I'm sorry George." Hermione said sounding broken. "I didn't mea..."

"Pull the bear's tail."

"What?" She looked up at him confused, before pulling her charm's tail. She felt the familiar pull of aparation tease at her navel, just as she heard a rather loud pop.

Before she knew it she found herself back at the shop, staring widely at George who already had his arms held out in front of him ready for a hug. She almost threw herself at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." He soothed. "Well not entirely." He joked causing her to laugh a little. "Besides he'll calm down later."

"Why was Fred so...?" She whispered inquisitively, stepping away from him to examine his body language.

"You noticed that?" The lanky redhead stated rather than questioned. "Fred's just concerned, a lot has happened in past couple of years and it's taken its toll on him." George half lied, knowing that there was enough truth in it to make Hermione believe him.

"We nearly lost Ginny, and we lost Alicia..." George's voice trailed off; he remembered how much it hurt Fred and himself, as they mourned with Katie and...Angelina.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know her all that well, but I miss her too." Hermione spoke softly, remembering the time when Alicia had stuck up for her when Malfoy had called her a mudblood, if only he she knew how much he had changed since back then.

"It's not your fault." He replied, his mind then to turned to that matter at hand not wanting to depress the pair anymore than necessary. "Right so what exactly did you see when it was supposedly activated?" He queried, curiosity filling his bright blue eyes.

"It was an eight foot Patronus of a bear." He tapped his chin in thought. "But... it did something that I've never seen a Patronus do."

"Do continue."

"It stood in front of me, as though it was my guard."

"It worked. It had worked exactly as we planned! That's fantastic!" He grinned, as moved forward picking Hermione up the air swinging her around multiple times in a circle as if she was a small child.

A loud cough hung in the air causing the two to stop giggling. Fred stood in a doorway with an unreadable expression plastered on his face, as he jumped from emotion to emotion.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I didn't mean to get so out of hand." Fred said remorsefully, hanging his head in shame. "Can you find it deep down in your warm, glowing hearts to forgive me?" He asked playfully, though Hermione and George could tell that he was being utterly serious.

"Only if you get down on your knees and beg." She teasingly glowered, looking over to George to see him nod his head in agreement saying that it was only fair. Fred looked taken aback but quickly jumped down to his knees and began to beg.

"I'm truly utterly sorry, I'm a horrible person. Do you think you could find it in your squishy warm heart to forgive such a foolish man." Hermione mockingly muled it over for awhile, pouting slightly at his request. He crawled on his knees towards her so there was practically no space between them, before giving her the spectacular puppy dogs eyes which he pulled off so well. He begged again pleading his case, Hermione had already forgiven him awhile ago but decided it was a bit of fun for her and George so played it out a little longer than necessary before finally officially forgiving him.

"So did it work?" Fred asked eagerly getting up from the floor.

"It worked alright!" George replied happily, relieved that Fred had calmed down enough to replace the charm, as only he could do it.

"Hmm probably should replace it then... so does anybody want to tell me what happened?"

x-o-0-o-x

It was finally the evening of quite a long day for Fred, George and Hermione. They had finally made it back to the apartment after making a quick shopping trip with Hermione, forcing her to let them pay for her new clothes that she really didn't need. They quickly claimed that if she lied about going shopping Ginny especially would be suspicious, even more so if she came with no goods, so she reluctantly agreed to their plan.

"I can't believe you went shopping without me!" Ginny exclaimed as she lounged next to Harry on the sofa. "You hate shopping, and going alone would be so ... pointless." Ginny went on not noticing the winks that the twins exchanged with Hermione, taking her out of her scowling for lying to everyone. "I mean you wouldn't had anyone opinion on what to try on..." Ginny's voice said fading into the background watching as Fred and George tried to contain their laughter.

"She had opinions alright." George muttered to Fred under his breath so that no one else heard. "Well at least when you finally picked up your jaw from practically drooling every time she stepped out from the changing room."

"I..I did no such thing." He stuttered quietly turning to look at Hermione who still had a beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"Sure you didn't Gred." George whispered back giving him that all too knowing look that Fred absolutely hated. It was the look the said I'm-right-and-you're-wrong-and-you-know-it how he loathed that stupid look from his own twin. "You stay." George swallowed waiting for a response.

Fred nodded in response for the time being, he knew that the conversation would come up late tonight. Since they been here neither of the pair had had a good night's sleep, always having to have conversations or spent half the night doing something they never did like this- worry.

A familiar looking eagle owl swooped into the room, George quickly cast Hermione a look. She mouthed back at him Malfoy, George's mouth formed a small o hoping that the letter didn't consist of anything to do with Hermione.

The owl landed next to Harry, who in turn took the letter from the bird's beak, which then gave him a rather painful nip on the hand.

"Ow." He complained looking at the bird. Trust Malfoy's bird to bite Harry Hermione thought silently laughing about what everyone says about pets being like their owners. The bird then flew onto Hermione's arm, cooing loudly as she naturally petted it much everyone's surprise. So much for the owl being like its owner she thought.

Harry had rapidly ripped open the letter dropping the envelope on the floor, Hermione took a sneak peek at the envelope and recognised the elegant handwriting as Draco's. Her eyes then scanned seal that had been ripped and she was relieved when it wasn't the dark green that she was used to, instead of a pair of dragons it was a rather large M. Ministry of Magic she thought letting a sigh a relief that only Fred and George caught.

Harry read the letter intently, smiling as he scanned the letter. Whilst Ron kept sighing out of frustration every second longer Harry took. His face dropped, there was no longer any trace of happiness on his face.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny said trying to bring him out of his gloomy trance. Rather than looking at Ginny he looked straight at Hermione who had been moved since he last looked, seeing her squished between Fred and George on the sofa.

"We've been called back." He stated obviously upset by his orders. Ron looked over shocked at the words that he had just heard, fury had already started to brew inside of him.

"We've got to back to England; we're under strict order from the minister of magic himself." Everyone in the room fell silent, this order was going to separate them from Hermione- again.

Harry looked over to his best friend, she had finally started to get better. Her weight was a massive improvement on what it had previously been, her cheeks had her usual colour. He was worried that once they left that she would once again isolate herself from the world going back to slowly killing herself. He shuddered at his final thought, as a fiery determination started to gleam in his eyes.

"I'm going to go back and give in my resignation from the department." He said triumphantly, throwing everybody off. "It makes sense, let's go get back and I will see you in two weeks." He went over and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Harry, you can't do this. You can't just quit your training." Harry shushed her.

"You see the letter also says that I've finished my training and passed with the highest score this year."

The whole room stood with their mouths wide open, before they moved onto congratulating him on such an achievement.

x-o-0-x-o

"Harry!" Fred and George bellowed as the raven haired man appeared on the pillows in their shop. "What brings you to our most humble abode?"

"It's about Hermione." Harry bluntly stated. "I'm not stupid, there's something going on between you three, and I don't care what it is right at this moment. But I would like to call on that favour you owe me from not that long ago. Hermione can't be left here not by herself. I point blank refuse to let it happen under any circumstance." Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Whatever it is you ask of us we will do it." George promised having a very good idea on the favour.

"I need one of you to stay here with Hermione. She can't be left for a number of reasons. A. Her burns B. It almost killed me when I first arrived here. I've never seen in such a state before, it broke my heart. She's only just getting better again, that progress has to continue." He stressed.

"If it's any constellation one of us would have stayed even if you hadn't asked." Fred said softly reassuring Harry.

"Leave it with us Harry and we will work something out. Ah before I forget is there anything that you wish to have from the shop?" Harry normally would have said no before he remembered the necklaces.

"I wouldn't normally ask, but I want to be connected to Hermione's necklace." Harry answered honestly.

"We can give her another necklace or bracelet separate from yours and Ginny's." George stated, Fred was busy opening up a draw, which was filled with more draws. He chucked a ring Harry who caught it with his well known reflexes from six years of Quidditch.

"That should do it. We'll give it to her tomorrow, we swear." The twins said in unison, before waving their goodbyes at Harry.

"Who stays?" Fred immediately asked George as soon as Harry had gone.

"You." George answered. "There's something that the vow is telling me and its telling me I have to go back to England."

"You're right, I don't think I could go back anyway." Fred stated sadly. "I don't think it would be a good outcome if I saw her..." His voice fell into silence as George instantly knew who he was on about. George wasn't overly happy that he was still hung up on Angelina, while he had to watch Fred practically thinking as though he owned Hermione.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"Then it's decided. You go back to England, and I shall use the shop here as an excuse to stay here." George weakly smiled at him which Fred returned neither of them knowing what it was like to apart before.

"For Hermione." They softly whispered.


	10. Dancing on clouds

A blonde haired figure stood in the doorway expectantly waiting for any kind of reaction.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here." Fred stormed.

"Anywhere she is, I can go. Think of it…as merely as a package deal if you like. I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just want to make sure that I can easily get a hold of Hermione on a short notice due to the circumstances."

"You knew that he could waltz straight in here!" Fred raged throwing his arms up in the air shouting at Hermione in disbelief. His own private place that he had only shared with her and bloody Malfoy strolls straight past the security wards.

"Don't take it out on her Weasley." He warned not liking the tone that the lanky Weasley had taken with her. "She wasn't expecting me until tomorrow but something came up." Hermione's head automatically turned and stared at Draco, forgetting about Fred.

"We need to talk tonight then I assume?" She said sadden at the thought of what could go wrong now.

"I'm afraid so." He replied solemnly. "I assume that the George has already returned to England." He stated ignoring any signs of Fred's presence as redhead glowered at him.

"He left a couple of hours ago." Hermione walked towards Draco leaving Fred's side causing him to enter a state of emotions, all revolving and conspiring around Hermione and Draco.

"We need to go now, come on." Draco said quietly spoke, locking in on her eyes, filled with apprehension and fear of what the night will bring.

"Granger the quicker we leave the sooner you can get back, it's going to be a long night." He said putting on an affirmative tone that did offer her a little comfort even if she was the only one that could pick up on it.

"Fred?" She called out his name bringing out him out of his trance so that his attention was fully on her. "I'll see you back at the flat at some ungodly hour in the morning." She walked towards him a gave him a quick tight hug causing Fred to reflectively tense up, he slowly managed to hug her just before she pulled away and took Malfoy's hand vanishing from his sight.

"Oi Fred." He heard George call out of nowhere.

"What?" He sulkily replied still trying to figure what Hermione actually meant to him, before he broke Malfoy into little tiny pieces.

"Hermione isn't there is she?" His body finally came into focus.

"Not any more… She whisked away with Malfoy less than a minute ago."

"That would be why you're sulking then." George chuckled merrily. "Besides as you've probably been told she's in for a long night. Malfoy won't tell me what he's found out, but I don't think she's going to take it well. Please for everyone's sake look after her tonight, otherwise I'm going to back there tonight with no say in the matter."

"Hey, I don't need you tell me when I need to take care of someone. I would have done it anyway."

"Sorry I know that. It's just that with this vow business I much more over protective then before, it feel compulsive." George wallowed guilty.

"It's okay, I'm just not me right now." Fred looked away, never having experienced being this miserable in his life outside the war since he went to give away his heart.

"I know, it will get better Freddie." George promised with a wink.

"You think so Georgie?" He asked his voice filled with hope, desperately wanting George to be right.

"I know so." George said reassuringly before he faded away.

-x-o-0-o-x

Fred had fallen asleep sprawled out uncomfortably on the sofa waiting up for Hermione to return. He had tried everything to stay awake from reading about pranks as well as trying to come up with some new inventions for the shop until it was four in the morning all his attempts had been successful, but the long week was catching up with him and he dosed off reading Quaint Charms: sneaking up on fiends.

He dreamt that he was dancing on the clouds with Hermione in his arms, as they floated back and forth over the fluffy cotton like floor. He waltzed with her across the floor, the she'd smiled and laugh as he lifted her up in a gentlemanly like fashion all whilst his face lit up like Christmas tree. He felt as though he had twirled her around for endless hours leaving him a frozen moment of bliss until she kept glancing away, he carried on the dance twirling her towards him making her laugh once more. She giggled as he pulled her into chest then as he span her out she let go of his hand. Her eyes became wet with tears, each sob that left her seemed as though it was slowly and agonizingly ripping his heart into piece. "FFRREEEEDDDD!" She screamed out his name loudly, he went to ask her what was wrong but he began to fall from the sky. His body came crashing down to earth.

"WEASLEY! WAKE UP!" Malfoy shouted at him.

Fred's eyes slowly opened revealing an irritated Malfoy standing above him as he laid uncomfortably on the floor, noticing a dull ache in his back and another on his head. He heard muffled sobs from the other side of the room, he jerked his head in the same direction to see Hermione softly sobbing. He quickly got up and dashed across the room to check on her, she fell into his arms clutching his jumper with her small hands. He gently moved his arms around her back holding close, as the cries wracked through her body. He lowered his head so that his body was completely shielding hers, cocooning the pair into their own little world.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" He hissed out the words in hate, as well as comfort Hermione at the same time which was proving to be extraordinarily difficult.

"I told what she needed to know. I would have kept with me until morning, but by doing that I would miss my portkey."

"Trust you to not want to miss your precious portkey, while you caused her all of this."

"It….w…wasn't hi…his fau…fault Ffred." Hermione sobbed into his chest, Fred could feel her small frame shaking against his chest.

"I want to stay with her, but she insisted that I go, because otherwise the circumstances could become even more fatal than they are now, and she's right. I'm only leaving her with you for her own good in the long run, so don't try and second guess me or my motives until you know the whole story. She's one of the actually two people in my life I care about so don't even think about lecturing me." He all but growled.

"Draco…?" Hermione weakly questioned. His facial features soften dramatically. "Can I?…Can I tell him?"

"Granger…that's not a good ide… I know it hurts but…I wish I could be …" Malfoy kept trying to think of the best solution, on the one hand if she had stayed with him she could of talked about everything till she could no longer dwell on the subject, but as that was not possible right now it didn't have any options. "Only what you learnt tonight, anymore could only result in more fatalities."

"I understand."

"I'll be in contact soon, probably in three days considering what we discussed first. That he doesn't need to know yet- wait until the time is right please." He stated rather than questioned, but this was the only person he had ever had to beg to before, and he could only go so far for her own good.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Malfoy whispered before apparating out of sight.

x-o-0-o-x

Fred held Hermione firmly in his arms as she finally drifted off to sleep just before the bright light of summer sun crept through the windows. He gently picked her up, knowing that she was too exhausted to wake as he transferred her into her bed. Fred wrapped her up in blankets and stayed with her not knowing how much time he had spent almost in a trance just staring her peaceful face, as he occasionally allowed himself to stroke her hair. It wasn't until he heard a rather loud grouchy grumble from his stomach that he actually thought about moving from her bedside. Fred slowly stood up before leaning back down to Hermione as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, he walked to the doorway before turning back to throw her another practically besotted gaze before he left her to rest.

Needing a distraction from the girl… woman… He mentally corrected himself, sleeping less than two walls away he began to rack his brains for any ideas for a decent breakfast before his mind stopped at banana pancakes and chocolate sauce.

He decided that the muggle method of cooking would distract him more so he wouldn't be constantly running between the kitchen and her room. He pulled his wand out of the cuff of his old tatty jumper with G on it from Hogwarts, just to confuse Snape in their second year. He switched a rather ancient looking muggle radio ( a Christmas present from his dad) placing a silencing charm over the kitchen so that the music wouldn't wake her. After a few minutes of flicking through channels he settled on a big band station. He started to get the out the ingredients from various cupboards, dancing to the music as he laid them out on the counter. In a very small amount of time, the smell of pancakes wafted throughout the apartment as he flipped the pancakes high into the air as he spun around to catch them. Hermione had quietly walked in the room and smiled at his private dancing, knowing that Fred had yet to realise her presence. Fred picked up his wand and dramatically flicked his wand in time to the music, flicking it at the bananas, smiling at the sight as he watched them plodding along to the beat reaching the counter.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from erupting a small giggle at the scene of Fred dancing as he made breakfast. He was her only hope, he was the one that could make her smile no matter what ever happened to her. She took a seat at the breakfast bar, purposely scraping her chair a little on the floor to make him aware of her presence. Fred turned around suddenly his eyes wide not expecting her to be up this early. Any other time he would have smiled and joked about the whole situation, he would have dragged her up making her dance with him as he would smile and laugh as she'd twirl gracefully around showing that stunning smile of hers.

"Hey." Fred softly whispered. "I hope you like banana pancakes."

Hermione was rather surprised at his sudden change in behaviour, she really wasn't expecting a bright, happy Fred. Not the one that was currently there, treating her like a fragile porcelain doll that could break at any second. She felt herself get angry, but a small voice in the back of her head said to her that he was only trying to show that he cared. She was about to tell that she wasn't quite ready to talk about it.

"Fred, that's sounds great." Her voice said, shocking herself that she didn't abruptly tell him what she planned.

"Fantastic!" He said giving her a massive grin, then dumping a huge pile of pancakes onto her plate. "How about some homemade chocolate sauce with those?"


	11. That Photograph

Fred watched her out the corner of his eye as she slowly started to eat her pancakes. A vacant expression seemed to be set in stone on her face, as she numbly chewed each bite still lost in her own world. Fred's heart sank a little as he watched her hesitate between each bite taking longer after each mouthful. Another five agonising minutes later she had given up eating and just rolled the remaining pieces of pancake in the chocolate sauce drizzled over her plate.

"Mia?" He asked softly a weak smile on his face. Her head jerked up, startled at the sound of his voice filling the silence of the kitchen she made a logical guess that he wasn't' used to such an quiet environment, always being with George or the rest of the Weasleys.

"Yes?" She questioned, hoping that he would avoid the reasons behind her depressive state.

"Do you wan…"He paused, as he caught the rabbit in the headlights look on her face and stopped. "I'm here when you're ready to talk." Fred knew that it was probably for the best to let her come to him rather than forcing it out of her. He pushed himself up slowly making his way into the living area, before he heard her voice.

"Thanks Fred, I'd appreciate that." She said delicately.

Fred was relieved that she would explain, how soon though he did not know. The only thing he really wanted to do was just give her a hug, and never let go. A wave of jealously surged through as he thought about all the Christmases at the Burrow and the countless amount of times that he watched his other brothers hug her. The amount of times that his git of a brother had reduced her to tears. He had always felt strongly about those times, wanting to often strangle him until he saw sense, but George put a stop to it. They would then seek out Ginny who would explain to him and George the whole situation, they then would go and ponder for a while, and usually something rather unpleasant would suddenly spring upon their youngest brother. The amusing thing was that Ginny usually found them first and would rant about how disgusted she was with his behaviour, practically leading Ron into a cage full of starved lions.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked him, interrupting his thoughts and memories after watching Ron squirm or yell out in disgust or Ginny's glee from hidden spot. Some of their best products developed from their little plotting, of course they were all slightly tweaked to make Fred and George look completely innocent from the incidents generally be able to blame the Ghoul in the attic or Charlie.

Fred hesitated in his answer slowly realising that his feelings for Hermione went back further than he thought. He was always the over bearing protective brother that would defend Hermione when Ron whined, Fred must had been kidding himself all along to think that his feelings for her were only those like a brother…

"Just some pranks that myself and George pulled which revolutionised the shop." He said almost too cheerfully for Hermione's liking.

"Poor Ron." She muttered under her breath already guessing that he was test subject, only if she knew why Ron was chosen as the victim, test subject.

"It wasn't just Ron that deserved them, Percy got them too!" He said poking out his tongue looking like an adorable over grown child. Adorable Hermione repeated through her head, he's there's no way that I just thought that Fred, co-founder of the biggest joke shop in the wizarding world adorable.

Fred got up and cleared the plates the away, knowing that she wouldn't eat anymore even if his cooking was some of the best in the Weasley family third of course to Molly and strangely Charlie. He didn't see the light blush that spread across her cheeks.

Hermione slowly stood up to help Fred with the washing up to in attempt to distract herself. She felt her pocket suddenly felt like a lead weight pulling her to the floor. Fred turned in time to watch Hermione fall, he whipped out his wand muttering a spell at the transfiguring the floor into a rather odd coloured set of fluffy pillows that matched the carpet. He rushed over to side to check for injuries, her doe eyes looked up at him full to the rim with tears breaking his heart. He pulled her into his chest not saying any words just wanting to shield her from the rest of the world. Little to his surprise she quickly fell unconscious in his arms, so he carefully picked up her dead weight and moved her into her room.

-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He's dead." The figure smirked as Hermione sprinted towards them before a hex was aimed at her, sending her flying back into the wall hitting her head, causing her to feel immensely sick.

"Not one more move, otherwise he'll be joining them." The voice said bored by Hermione's predictable actions, before bringing forward a rather lanky body that seemed unrecognisable.

"Mia." The man rasped out struggling to hold onto life.

"George?" She barely breathed, knowing that if she made one wrong move now could cause the death of him. Her eyes glistened with tears, she bit her bottom lip hard to try and prevent her crying.

"Go on, go and crawl to the filth." The voice sneered, disgusted. Hermione still had no idea who the voice belonged to, but she was sure that she had heard it somewhere before.

George dragged his body towards Hermione mouthing to her that she had to stay still. She waited for him, as he made what would have been an agonising journey towards her taking at least five minutes, that had to be the longest five minutes of their lives. Whilst the voice in the background let out a low sinister laugh as he tried desperately to reach, as he desperately tried holding back screeches of pain. George finally took comfort in her embrace as she held out her arms to welcome him into her arms. She watched the other body in the room, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. Which George had somehow managed to start to dry her cheek on his torn up shirt, caring for her more than himself.

Hermione saw a movement out the corner of eye, her breath hitched. She watched again desperately praying that it would happen again. The chest of the body in the room seemed to be moving, hoping it was not some cruel trick that could be played on her. Dropping George, she ran over to the body of her father in the room.

"Avada Kedavra." The green jet of light shot across the room, just missing Hermione as George had struggled to jump in the way.

"GEORGE!" She screamed. "GEORGE!" Her voice started to settle into quiet sobs with only one word escaping his her lips.

"George…"

Fred felt a tight pang at his chest, wanting to possibly strangle his brother as he watched the girl in his arm whisper his own twin's name. He carefully removed her arms from around him, successfully not disturbing her not being able to take her calling out George's name any longer. He crawled out of the bed wanting to cry for himself out of pity. First there was Angelina… well actually first there was Hermione. He remembered being worried sick at the Quidditch world cup when he was sent with George to protect his little sister, how he wished he could have whisked Hermione away with as well. Of course he automatically thought it was just because she was like a sister to him, and also put it down to the fact that Ron and Harry were both missing as well causing him to worry the more.

He then remembered encouraging his youngest brother to try and ask her out for the Yule ball, knowing that she would be taken soon if he didn't hurry up. Everyone knew the pair liked each other except themselves, he even went as far to ask out Angelina on the spot to nudge Ronnikins along but it didn't work. No instead it just left him in a devoted with Angelina willing to do anything for her, to only find out she didn't care.

A rather loud scream pulled him out of self wallowing session as he raced to Hermione's door. "George… No…" She hysterically sobbed, kicking and tossing about.

Fred quickly sat up on the bed pulling her to his chest, trying to forget that it was his brother's name she was crying out in agony. He managed to ignore the pain in his heart, as he told himself that if he loved her then he would care no matter what, as long as she was happy. He would definitely be having words with George later on though he thought holding her tightly to prevent her from hurting herself.

"Sshh." He gently whispered into her ear. "It was just a nightmare Mia. Just a bad dream" He soothed gently hoping that he could wake her or calm her down without shaking her.

Her breathing slowed down returning to a more natural rhythm then her frantic breathing of just a few seconds ago. Fred stroked her hair and her back into the bed keeping her safe in his arm. He kissed the top of her head, before whispering soothing words into her ears.

"Fred?" She whispered quietly.

"I'm right here, you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She relaxed into his arms taking comfort without thought.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled to Fred trying to escape his tight grasp.

"There's no need for you to apologise." He said reluctant to let her go, but deciding that it was probably for the best.

"It's just…"

"Maybe we should take you St. Elena's, I don't think all this stress is good for you." Fred said sadly. He heard her suck in rather large breath.

"If I tell you what happened, promise me I won't have to go back?" Hermione pleaded hoping to go along with it, remembering the slight issue that she had the last time she went.

Fred deeply inhaled, irritated that he had to come to this compromise. "Only if you get one of Malfoy's healers to check you out later."

"Fine, but you're coming with me. And try not argue with him, I know it's a lot to ask but he really isn't that bad." She added hoping that he would agree.

"The things I do for you." He muttered under his breath before he realised it hoping that she didn't catch it, or at least the full meaning of it to him.

"Thank you." Hermione replied sincerely. Her hand then began to reach down in a unsteadily fashion towards her pocket, her hand stifled around in her pocket for a few moments until she clasped a rather worn muggle photograph that had almost worn out completely along the lines where it had been folded.

Hermione refused to look at the incriminating photo again knowing that it was likely to cause another round of tears. She decided that the best explanation would be just to show him the photo. He unfolded the piece of paper she gave him, careful not to damage it any more than it already was. In the photo was a heavily pregnant woman smiling and laughing with a large man. Before jumping to any conclusions Fred examined the photograph trying to work out why it was cause her to be so distraught. He noticed that the woman actually had the same dainty nose and lips that Hermione had… along with the same exact eyes. In fact Fred came to the conclusion after several minutes that actually the woman in the picture very much resembled Hermione.

"Your parents?" He asked although it was more of a confused statement, he watched her bite her lip hard to stop anymore tears from falling down her cheeks.

"This photo must be twenty years old." He muttered as he looked closely at it again. He looked over at Hermione as she shook head at him.

"I..It's n…not." She stuttered. "It was taken last week." Once again she found herself wrapped snugly in Fred's arms, as he tried to comfort her. Fred caressed her hair soothing her much as he thought possible wanting to take her away from this world. She was barely nineteen and she had been through so much pain, then again they had all had their childhood snatched away from them.

"She's….she's not…even wit… with dad…he…had…an affair." She managed to choke through her tears, causing Fred to hold her even tighter. He couldn't stand to see Hermione is so much pain, he barely understood what she was trying to tell him but he was beginning to get the gist of it all.

After what seemed like hours of emotional torture for the pair he was able to make sense of what her latest information from Malfoy was. Fred attempted to put the piece together so far he had that Hermione's dad had an affair with another woman, divorced her mum, run off with said other woman and then completely vanished. To top it all off Hermione's mum got remarried and was about have a child with her new husband, starting a brand new family.

"I ca… I can't do it." Hermione whispered sadly, pulling Fred from his thoughts.

"You are the most brilliant witch that I have ever met Hermione. There is nothing that you can't do." Fred said seriously, causing a sad smile to appear on her face.

"I couldn't give her back her memory now. She's happy Fred." Hermione said softly. "If I gave her back her memory now she would never forgive me. It would rip apart her new life."

"You have to be the bravest witch in the world Hermione. The most compassionate, the most caring and the most selfless witch there is." Fred said slowly, automatically placing a kiss on top of her head, not realising his action until Hermione gave him a confused look before settling back down into arms.

It was a rather quiet noise that startled Fred from his slumber, taking a moment he watched Hermione gently sleep in his arms then heard the same noise again. One thing that the war had changed was his sleeping. Being a Weasley he was once quite deep sleeper due to the noisy household that he grew up in. However since the war he had become a very light sleeper, and he doubted that would ever change.

He slowly grabbed a pillow from behind his head, as he carefully unwrapped her arms from his he quickly moved the pillow to make a substitute of him. He grabbed his wand from the side table in case it was an intruder, then thought to put a locking charm on the door of Hermione's bedroom as a precaution, one that the intruder wouldn't get so easily especially if it backfired.

He silently crept through the apartment thanking Merlin that years of sneaking around Hogwarts hiding from Filch had paid off yet again.

"Fred?" Harry's voice called from the fire.

"How do I know you're Harry?" Fred questioned sceptically still cautious, and an automatic response after the war.

"You fancy Mione." Harry stated waiting for the laughter to follow. Fred's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He asked seriously, confused how Harry could possibly know, he'd been so careful not… Fred thankfully then heard Harry's laughter.

"Good one Fred, for a moment I actually believe you." He carried on chuckling. "I mean… you …and Mione…" He said between laughs causing Fred to momentarily scowl, before quickly remembering that he needed to join in the laughter to keep up the little act.

"You're so gullible sometimes Harry." If only you knew he added on silently in his head. A question formed in his mind, would it really be that unbelievable for him to be with Hermione he silently asked himself, wondering what Harry found so funny about it.

"Hello? Earth to Fred?" Harry's voice starting pull Fred out of his thoughts. "The last time I checked you still hadn't agreed to curse off your ear to match George, unless I'm mistaken." Harry said trying to Fred's attention.

"Very funny Potter, didn't know you had it in you." Fred replied his mood rapidly deteriorating. "May I ask why you have summoned me, did you really miss me that much? I'm touched, really I am, but just so you know I value my life too much to be on the end of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. We all know that, so spill Potter." Fred stated.

"Mione's not around is she?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'll go and check she hasn't escaped." Fred trudged back to her bedroom finding her still peacefully asleep, he relocked the door in case she got out of bed. She may be the brightest witch of the age but that lock would take about a couple of days to unlock for someone who hadn't performed it before, and that was with instructions hopefully meaning it would take Hermione a few hours. Fred remembered that he would have to thank Bill for that particular locking charm one day it had saved his arse quite a few times now. He flicked his wand muttering another spell making sure that she wouldn't be able to hear any of the conversation, again it wasn't the average silencing spell that would be far too easy for her.

"She won't be able to hear a thing." Fred said to Harry as walked back into hearing range of the fire.

" Good." Harry replied grateful. "The results came back from the fire." Harry said quickly getting to the point. When the pair originally arrived at her flat to visit her they immediately realised that something was wrong. Hermione's story didn't even match up to the evidence they found, but they had decided on the spot not to inform Hermione until they had answers. Fred audibly swallowed, worried what the results and evidence could show.

"Arson, someone planned it. Someone tried to murder Hermione."


	12. A needed trip

Fred stood stunned for several moments before regaining his composure to alter the wards to allow Harry through for the much needed emergency meeting. Harry arrived quickly, Fred could see that he that he looked absolutely exhausted, deep etched bags were under his eyes indicating clearly showing Fred that he was being well and truly deprived from sleep.

Fred rushed into the kitchen and boiled some water on the stove in a small stripy kettle, knowing that they were both in desperate need of a hot cup of coffee. Harry had made an effort to get himself comfortable as possible, the thought of the long a night was enough for him to stifle a yawn. Fred came back with two mugs in his hands and past one to Harry, he took a quick sip of the hot beverage, then placed it on the small table so that he could summon a quill, ink, and some parchment. His messy handwriting quickly scrawled a note to George informing him of the latest situation, telling him that he would need to take the first Portkey possible back, and to pick up another one for tomorrow. Fred eyes scanned the note before rolling it up and attaching it to the tiny bird that seemed to have apparated right onto the window sill.

"Isn't that rather cruel to expect that poor little bird to fly all the way back to England?" Harry questioned saddened briefly as he remembered how grouchy Hedwig would get after a long journey.

"Nah, she'll take it to the mailing box it's practically outside the shop. The letters will then be sent by floo it's a little costly but its quicker than waiting for a bird to fly halfway around the world." Fred replied taking a rather large slurp from his drink.

"How is she?" Harry asked desperate for news on his best friend, his voice thick with worry. Hermione was the reason behind his lack of sleep, he was entirely grateful how Ginny was taking to the situation.

"Sleeping, she's had a rather hard day." Fred simply stated wanting to find out more on the results of the fire. He didn't like….he hated that fact that someone was out to kill Hermione.

"Why?" Harry questioned in a confused tone wanting to know every detail, wishing that he could be there for her

Fred swallowed remembering that Harry couldn't know all the details. It pained Fred that Harry couldn't completely help her, he couldn't know about the disappearance of her father. He couldn't be there for Hermione when she needed someone to talk to about having a new brother or sister, or cry on Harry's shoulder if she walks past her own mother with a new family. Harry wouldn't be able to help her, he would never know.

"She's just worried about her parents; she was making a good lead only to lead her to dead end. As you can imagine she's disappointed with herself and second questioning herself at every turn." Fred rambled quickly hoping it sounded believable enough for Harry not to ask too many questions that he really didn't feel comfortable answering without Hermione there.

"I feel terrible. I mean I've hardly been here for her." Harry said sounding downhearted, looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fault mate." Fred sighed. "If anything you've been a good friend. An excellent friend actually." He smiled weakly at Harry. "If it weren't for you she would have had a mental breakdown by now, and it's highly possible if it wasn't for your quick thinking she would have died that night at her apartment."

Harry paused not quite knowing how to approach to explain to Fred about the fire.

"Mione didn't set her apartment on fire as she thought." Harry said slowly trying to let the news sink in. "She did however set the article on fire, but on further investigation we discovered that it wasn't even actual article. It wasn't your mother that sent it as we originally thought, the whole incident was certainly not an innocent accident. In fact someone had placed something rather suspicious on it. Highly flammable." Harry said emotionlessly as he could.

"Fiendfyre flammable?" Fred quietly questioned closing his eyes, hoping that his guess was wrong and that it wouldn't have been that bad.

"Yeah…"Harry mumbled quietly.

Fred suddenly jumped out his seat letting out a loud yelp clutching his wrist tightly. Harry eyes flashed quickly to the redhead in front of him, Fred shook his head waving off him of still clutching his wrist making it the oddest wave Harry had seen.

"What was that?" Harry asked jumping straight to the question at hand, not bothering to double check again if was alright.

"That would be George trying to contact me." Fred said gritted through his teeth, moving the band on his wrist to respond to George.

"George?" He questioned speaking into his wrist, his voice wincing a little in pain.

"Geez Fred I've trying to get hold of you for ages!" George said sounding slightly annoyed but mostly relieved that he finally got an answer.

"Well what you just did has practically given me 3rd degree burns. It was hard not to notice." Fred replied scathingly peeking at the red skin under the wrist band. George's fuzzy image started to appear before them, who seemed to be looking rather worried.

"Guess we need to work on that then… I should have rang your phone." George trailed off for a few seconds quickly remembering the task at hand. "I should be there in about twenty minutes, I've managed to get hold of Charlie and he agrees. The Portkeys have all been sorted like you suggested."

"How in Merlin's name did you get a Portkey so quickly?" Harry asked seeming a little shocked.

"Oh well I said that I knew the owner of WWW, though they didn't seem too impressed." Harry could hear Fred mutter something under his breath about never being good enough. "Then I pointed out that I might actually know this bloke called Barry, L..arry… I think it was Larry Lotter… No wait a sec that's not right…" George paused to stoke his chin gazing up thoughtfully.

"Anyway then I said that my sister was dating The Harry Potter, and he was really apologetic all of a sudden." George grinned briefly at Harry, quickly falling as he remembered the reasons behind his return. "I shall see you in twenty minutes or so. Oh and remember to change the wards… getting splinched is the last thing any of us want to deal with today." He said as he disappeared from view leaving the last few words of his sentence to trail off.

"Why Charlie?" Harry asked confused about how the Weasley dragon tamer was bought into all of this.

"Would you be stupid enough to purposely strike an attack on a dragon reserve?" Fred asked raising one eyebrow. Harry quickly caught on realising the genius of the plan.

"You'd have to be fairly thick to attack her there. But who knows we could have a masochist on our hands." Harry replied. "She never leave here though until she gets her parents back." Harry added with concern.

"She will." Fred stated confidently much to Harry's surprise.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Call it a hunch." Fred said tapping his nose, which irked Harry. "If you must know the search will continue except she'll be in a much safer…well as long as she doesn't become a dragon's snack… environment. Of course George or myself will be with her at all times and Charlie has agreed to watch in case we get called out on a emergency meeting for the shop. So there's no need for you to worry." Fred stated calmly putting Harry at ease.

"Just make sure there's something other than you two to entertain her." Harry stated.

"I'm hurt that you'd think that she would ever grow tired of us." He replied mocking hurt.

"She'll need something academic to keep her mind at things, otherwise she'll take something apart to see how it works when she starts getting thirsty for knowledge."

"Myself and George could keep her well informed, our knowledge of charms and sneakiness is excellent. How else would we be prankster extraordinaires?" Fred asked rhetorically, then burst out laughing with Harry.

"Not to worry there's a trustworthy in residents medi-witch there who is jumping at the very thought of Hermione becoming her trainee, then again the hatchery staff are as well they've been wanting to ask her to train with them for ages."

"Really?" Harry asked intrigued. "That's brilliant should keep her out trouble for a little while at least I hope."

"Practically every department wants her working in theirs, I expect she'll get dragged off to each area as get begged to join them. She won't ever be bored there Harry, I mean it will be her, Charlie, George and myself all in a dragon reserve." Harry laughed at the thought.

"There probably want to keep her after this fiasco finishes." Harry grinned. "Although I don't know who to feel sorry for the most ,Hermione, Charlie or the dragons."

"Insulting us again Harry?" George asked standing in the doorway, distracting Harry from the Fred who seemed to have gone white. "Hm I guess sadly now is not the time to get a little revenge for it. Perhaps a little later when you're sleeping."

"You really want to be on the end of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex?" Harry cheekily replied.

"Maybe not then I remember last time thank you very much. We can be subtle." George said mischievously his mind already working out a few plans, whilst trying to work out what had upset Fred.

"Hey sleepy head." An overly cheerful voice said softly in her ear waking her from her peaceful slumber.

"Go away Fred. I'm tired." Hermione mumbled into the pillow before rolling away from the voice burrowing herself as far as she could into her quilt, wishing that she could be left to sleep still.

"I'm rather disappointed." He replied rather downhearted.

Hermione mumbled an inaudible reply.

"I mean this is how you greet me?" George said with false hurt wondering how long it would take her to rise.

"George?" She questioned, her voice sounding groggy from being disturbed from sleep.

"Bingo!" He shouted with enthusiasm causing her grab her pillow and hold it tightly over her head.

"Aw now that's not fair now, you didn't miss one tiny weeny little bit? After all we've been through?" He said dragging out the words full of obvious false hurt, wondering when she was going to catch on, obviously the brightest witch seemed to be average first thing in the morning.

"…George what are you doing here?" She said in disbelief removing the pillow from her head to turn and look at him to check it was indeed George and not Fred trying to drag her out of bed.

"Awake at last." He sighed in relief falling back on to her bed just missing her legs. Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"I came back to see you with all the drama that has been happening, you had me worried." The last three words coming out of his mouth more seriously than he wanted. "Me and F-"

"How many times George? Its Fred and I!" She smiled brightly at him.

"What about you and Fred?" Questioned George, a sparkle gleaming in his eyes that would rival Dumbledore.

"W…Wha..You know exactly what I mean." Hermione stuttered knowing what George was implying. Fred and I together? Impossible. He's my best friend's brother, a prankster, an inventor, caring,funny, handso… Stop right there Hermione you did not just think of Fred like that. Hermione's scolded herself her face taking on a light blush which George chose not to comment on.

"Fred and I." George paused raising his eyebrows at her causing her to smile. "Were wondering if you would fancy a little holiday?"

"Why do I get the strong suspicion that it would be no holiday?" Hermione asked sceptically not having any idea where this was going.

"You words hurt were right here." He replied clutching his hand to his heart, now sitting up on the bed.

"George." Giving him a look that his own mother must have taught her, as he wanted to cave in explain everything.

"Alright fine I'll get Fred and a cup of coffee and we will sit down and explain."

"Earl grey pretty please?" Hermione looked up from her eyelashes.

"That look won't always work on me you know." George replied causing Hermione to laugh to which he joined in for entirely different reasons, he knew how hard it was to resist that look. Imagine how poor Fred will ever resist.

"Thank you!" She called as he walked out of her room shaking his head chuckling to himself.

Hermione sat on the sofa sitting next to George as she sipped her tea causing her mood to lighten, although in the back of her mind she wanted to know where Fred had disappeared to. She quickly pushed that thought to the back of her head then her revelled in her cup of tea. After a rather long silence George looked rather uncomfortable.

"I need to tell you something." George said hesitantly which made Hermione look up in surprise.

"Your flat was burnt down. It wasn't you that did it though, I need to move you somewhere safe." He said solemnly.

"But-" She tried to object, but George cut her off.

"No buts I made a vow that was to keep you safe. I promise that I'll tell you everything I know later but not now." George said sternly before lightening up." How do you feel about dragons?"

"We're going to Romania?" Hermione asked slightly stunned, trying not to think about any of her encounters with the huge creatures.

"I think it's time that I paid a visit to my dear brother Charlie, I mean we barely see him anymore. " George grinned. "Still fancy doing some healer training."

Hermione's face lit up brightly reminding George of the first time the he stepped into Zonko's at the tender age of four, completely by accident of course.

"Will Fred be joining us too?" Hermione asked hoping that her blush wouldn't give her away.

"Not-"

"Ok." Hermione sighed disappointedly causing George to shoot her a questioning look trying not to smirk.

"We've grown close." Hermione stated hoping that it would be enough to satisfy George.

"You fancy him."" He stated back with that sparkling gleam creeping back into his eyes again causing Hermione worry.

"Of course I don't." She replied quickly. Both of them knowing she replied far too fast.

"Hermione…" George dragged out her name carefully, suspecting her to admit to some feelings for his twin.

" Like I said before we've grown close that's all. I would miss him it's not right having only one of you around." She finished feeling rather proud of herself for keeping her complete composure, only to make George start to analyse even more.

"So you'd miss me then, huh?" Fred's voice called from standing in the doorway flashing her a cheeky grin. "Well I know I'm very honoured to have made such impression on you Miss Granger."

"You heard that?" Hermione asked slightly shocked, blushing from embarrassment.

"Only the bit I wanted to hear." He joked causing Hermione roll her eyes with a little smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"So milady." Fred said triumphantly giving her a gracious bow, his took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss there, catching the blush gracing her face. His grinned happily "Is one ready for Romania? To visit the monstrous beauties that my dear brother holds close to his heart."

"I am Sir Frederick." She smiled brightly. However the use of his full name caused him to scowl.


	13. Haven

"On the count of three." George said happily. "One…Two…" Hermione and George tightened their grip on the handle of faded the jack-in-box.

"Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" George's voice trailed off as they were pulled into the colourful tube of light transporting them into picturesque snow scene where they both landed with a thump. A shiver ran the length Hermione's back as the cold winter wind hit her as she stood up trying to brush the snow off of her body.

"It's absolutely freezing." She exclaimed her teeth had started to chatter due to the harsh climate. George quickly whipped off his thin jumper and wrapped it around her trying to cover her up as much as possible, seeing that she only wore a pair of shorts and tank top from living in Melbourne for months on end. It seemed to have slipped both of their minds that they would go from the heat of the hot Australian summer to the freezing temperatures of the Romanian winter.

"Aerisaestus." A muscular red headed man called out instantly warming up the what he thought to be a rather daft pair that he instantly recognised.

"Are you trying to freeze yourself to death?" Charlie chuckled rather loudly shaking his head as he ushered them inside the vastly sized wooden lodge, that was much like the one Hermione visited in Switzerland several years before she started Hogwarts. Hermione frowned at the wooden building as she desperately hoped that there was a charm to protect such a flammable material from catching alight. Why in Merlin's name would they choose wood for buildings when they were on Dragon Sanctuary.

"It's charmed 'Mione. Nothing's going to burst up in flames if we can help it." Charlie winked at her. She was impressed that he immediately answered her silent question before she even had the chance to ask.

Charlie led them onto large circular engraved paving in the middle of the floor. Charlie pulled out his wand from the back pocket of his faded blue denim jeans then raised it high up towards the ceiling. Hermione and George raised their heads to see where Charlie was pointing to show three large lit up holes in the ceiling. A delicate looking dragon shot straight out of Charlie's wand ,it glowed a brilliant neon orange. The pair watched in awe as they saw it dance towards the ceiling, then it darted quickly in between the holes then faded away. A loud bell chimed out echoing through the downstairs after several moments of stillness. The floor beneath their feet started to rumble as a spiral staircase emerged spinning around slowly that cascaded them up through the left hole in the ceiling.

"Its like…" George stared in awe as he help Hermione off the remaining stair and into the hallway.

"Dumbledore's staircase." Hermione finished with a sad smile.

"I thought that was a twin thing." Charlie said to keep the subject light. Hermione and George gave him a strange look neither had realised what they had both done. "You know, finishing each other's sentences." Charlie said patronisingly slow. "Just something that I assumed that was a Fred and George thing." Charlie smiled whole heartedly at the dumbstruck pair that stood in front of him wishing that he had bought the camera his that his dad tried to give him one year which he politely refused.

They walked along the den like corridor that had similar décor to the Gryffindor tower. There were skewiff paintings of dragons scattered along the wooden panelled corridor, that occasionally let out a loud roar. An indigo tapestry ran along length of the rest of the hall featuring the many amazing creatures that had been kept in residents here over the years. As the three walked past it, Hermione jumped as Hungarian Horntail came literally roaring to life as it made its attack on a Norwegian Ridgeback. The dragons had to started to fiercely attack each other, making loud rumbles as the pair shot fireballs as they duelled. "Those two never got along." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"This is the floor that you two will be staying on. Hermione, you're room is on the right and inside you'll find an ensuite bathroom, all of your clothes should be in the wardrobe already. If they are any problems I'm on the last in corridor by the window, just ask George if you're unsure. I suggest you dress wrap up warm tomorrow, don't want you to get frostbite." He winked at Hermione who just laughed in response but George just scowled.

"You better get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, what with every department wanting your absolute brilliance. I personally hope that you'll join me in the observation and new mother department." He flashed her a grin that reminded her of Fred.

"We'll see." She replied cunningly. "Goodnight Charlie, George." With that she made her way into her room and shut the door closed, leaving Charlie grinning like a Cornish pixie and George heavily frowning.

George quickly drew his wand from his sleeve and muttered a silencing charm on her door, not wanting to hear the outburst he was about to have. The last thing he needed was to get in her bad books and join sides with Charlie for however long they stayed there, Fred would kill him.

"The new mother department!" George growled at Charlie who just stared at George taken aback, never had he witness George so out of character. "That's the most dangerous department on the entire reserve." He stressed pulling at his hair. "What were you thinking! DON'T YOU DARE ENCOURAGE HER TO DO SUCH A DANGEROUS THING! DON'T DRAG HER INTO THIS WITH YOU!" George shouted angrily, a shocked expression to washed over Charlie's face as his little brother had backed him up into the wall. "AND WHAT WAS THAT WINK?" George demanded.

Charlie let out of a howl of laughter, he wiped his eyes removing his tears from laughing so hard. "You didn't…" He started in between. "You really thought…" George's scowl was still engraved on his face as he wondered what in Merlin's beard could be so amusing. Charlie laughed again. "She's far too young for me mate. I mean, have you ever heard of just being friendly? Anyways what got you so wound up? I've never seen you so protective…" Charlie hinted drawing out the last word in almost a whisper.

"I'm just looking out for her. She's a good friend." George swallowed thickly, he hated that fact the he had to half lie. He knew that the vowel fuelled him to be even more over protective then what would be considered to be normal.

Charlie shot him an unconvinced look and muttered a goodnight, then made his way back down the hallway to jump down the hole that the staircase had lifted them through.

"George?" A timid voice floated in to the room stirring him from his sleep. "George?" Her voice was much closer this time.

He looked up blurry eyed, he was just able to make out that it was Hermione standing in front of him. It wasn't until she spoke out in almost a cry that he realised how torn up she was. He pulled a corner of the duvet away and it sent a cold shiver down his spine when the warmth suddenly left his bed as he invited her into the bed. Hermione carefully climbed into the bed and scooted closer to him and was quickly wrapped up in his arms.

"Shush now, hey what's wrong?" George asked soothingly then stoked her hair steadying her breath. She whimpered into him more as if she was too scared to let go, he held her only tighter in response. "You're safe, nothing can hurt you now."

"I'm… I… I had a nightmare and…" She managed to start, struggling to find the right words.

"About the war?" He asked softly. "I still get them too. I mean when the wall collapsed on Fred I thought for sure that he was d…dead" He hoped by opening up to her something he hadn't even completely told Fred yet that she in turn would open up to him. "Fred doesn't really understand how much it's affected me, I've never wanted to tell him. I watched him suffer, so close to death's grasp. I hope that he will never truly be able to understand that, because I never want to see him in that much pain."

"So many deaths." She whispered back quietly. After a long silence she spoke again. "It's not exactly the war that gives me nightmares, I'm slowly accepting that they're just bad memories now."

"What could be worse than the war to scare you like this? You can tell me Mia." His soft only encouraged her to tell him.

"I'm scared that I'm going to completely lose my parents. It's actually been worse since the fire, when you all turned up to visit. All of your faces, they keep appearing in my dreams. Everything's happy then suddenly I'm circled by you all, then everyone calls out my name, whispering at me. It's all your fault. I ask them why and I'm suddenly at cemetery surrounded by all your bodies. It's all your fault mudblood they scream at me. You wouldn't save us, you couldn't save us, it's all your fault we're dead."

"But we're all here Hermione. No one died because it was your fault."

"Ever since Harry left for England and I was left with you and Fred, its your faces that hurt the most. More recently you and Fred stand with my parents mocking and laughing at me, calling me filth and saying that I'm not good enough. The brightest witch of the age can't even save friends." Her eyes had filled with tears which George carefully wiped away with his hand.

"I would never ever be able to that to you Hermione, I promise." He rocked her gently in his arms.

"What I can't understand is that when I'm away from you and Fred the nightmares are terrifying. They have dulled a little since your return but when… When Fred's here they just go. His face is the one that hurts most when I'm called a …mudblood. When he tells me that it's my fault that he's dead the thought almost kills me, and when each time I can see his lifeless body before me and my heart is lost. I just don't understand myself anymore. " She told him sadly, George looked at her with soft eyes upset that he couldn't help her more, it was just as well Fred returned tomorrow.

"I'm certain that in time it will all make sense. Just think the nightmares will stop tomorrow, we need to get some sleep. Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams." He cradled her in his arms.

"You too George." She mumbled into his chest.

"Charlie!" Fred called in his usual friendly loud greeting as he gave his brother a one armed hug.

"Good to see you Fred." Charlie replied in a similar way to his brother.

"How's the dragons?" Fred asked happily, his voice then dropped. "Mum told me to tell you that you'll never settl-" Fred started the usual lecture that Molly had forced him to repeat to Charlie.

"settle down and have grandchildren when I'm foolishly playing around with the dragons. That no girl will want to marry someone who has such dangerous occupation." Charlie chuckled as he remembered all the letters and hints he always receives at Christmas to settle down and give his mum some more grandchildren. "I know, but I'm quite happy be a bachelor."

Fred joined in with his laughter. "It's a good thing mum didn't hear you say that, it would break her heart knowing that one of her sons doesn't want to give her grandchildren, and live happy family life."

"I'm already married mate, to the reserve." Charlie laughed with Fred. "The woman has six other children for that purpose for Merlin's sake." Charlie exclaimed. "Speaking of which, it goes in order of age. Bill's already married making me the next in line, but I'm here in Romania making me for the moment untouchable. Perce…" Charlie said with remorse. "Which means you're the next in line." He said with smug smile which made Fred pale. He saw Hermione smiling in his head and the colour returned back to his face almost blushing as he thought of the girl who somehow stole his heart. He really needed to get the ball rolling before his darling mum set him up on dates, which not help his case to win her heart.

"You've already got someone in mind. I know that look." Charlie smirked at him. "Bill had it right before he told me he was going to propose to Fleur."

"I might just have found her. It feels as she was right in front of me all along, but I just ignored it." Fred sighed.

"Not Angie then?" He stated rather than questioned, a pained look crawled over Fred's face. "She never was right for you Freddie, chin up. Who is this girl then, because the way you just looking…Well drooling to put it in a better way, it's clear that she's the one for you."

"I've got a long way to go." Fred moaned, as he plonked himself down in comfy chair dropping his head in his hands.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Charlie asked shocked. "Have you even asked her out?" Fred shook his head ashamed of himself covering his face with hands. Charlie's jaw dropped. "Since when have you, Fred Weasley, been scared of asking out a girl?"

"None of your business." He muttered.

"She is the one then." Charlie repeated again. "She must be some bird to capture your heart mate."

"Just wait till happens to you, then you won't be so bloody smug." Fred said with a hint of scorn in his voice. "If all you're going to do is tease me I shall make my way to kick dear little Georgie's arse out of bed." Fred glared back at Charlie and raised his wand to send up the dragon. Charlie quickly stopped him gently lowering his arm and gave him a look that Fred saw more as a warning. Fred frowned and gave him a questioning look.

"Wouldn't go up there if I were you. By the looks of it Mum only needs to sort you and me out now, looks like little Georgie is all grown up now. He obviously didn't need mum to give him a shove to find someone. His heart seems to have been caught by the lovely Miss. Granger here. I won't say I saw it coming, I don't think anyone would expect that pair. But they seem to fit well, she's good enough for him at least. Both a bright pair, their kids are going to cause havoc though." Charlie stated matter of fact tone with a grin plastered on his face that caused Fred to freeze. "Who would have of guessed Hermione and George, ey? I went to fetch them this morning but they were fast asleep in each other's arms, if I were a girl I'd call it cute…"

Fred face had completely blanched with too many emotions building up inside of him. Betrayal. Heartbroken. Upset. Angry. His feelings started to settle on the betrayal from George. How could he of done this to Fred, he knew how he felt about her. It was just never the right time to tell her how besotted he was with her, he didn't want to scare her away. George always get everything, Angelina never cheated on him when they dated. No, George had to ruin everything for him, Charlie started at Fred for several moments until Fred started to stutter. What hurt the most was seeing George kiss Hermione, George marrying Hermione, George and Hermione having kids. Kids that would have looked pretty dam similar to if he and Hermione had had kids. He would just have to sit there with a smile on his face while the kids he would so desperately want to call his own would call him uncle, not dad. Even in his head he sounded unhealthy obsessed.

He looked down at his wrist for messages praying that would be enough of an excuse to head back. Thankfully there was enough of an excuse to make his lie convincing. Why wasn't he ever good enough for women!

"Verity needs help at the new shop setting up the stock. Seems there's been a bit of emergency. I have to go." He said with no emotion in his voice except the last little sentence which sounded like a soft heartbroken cry. He quickly turned his back and apparated so Charlie that wouldn't be able to read his eyes, and the tear that cascaded down his cheek.

"Who was that?" Hermione said sleepily in response to the loud pop which was Fred's untimely exit. She shuffled into the kitchen with Charlie close behind her.

"Fred." Charlie replied, he was still trying to gather up the thoughts of what just happened in his head. He expected Fred to be a bit more teasing about the whole thing, not just to go blank and then get called to an emergency. Well that was a darn right lie.

"But he's left already?" She asked. The disappointed tone rang clearly through her voice enough for Charlie to notice it. He decided to try and drag out why.

"Yeh, he said he had some sort of emergency back at the new shop."

"Oh, I'm surprised he didn't tell George or-" She cut herself, she didn't want Charlie having some crazy thoughts about her and Fred, after last night.

"So speaking of George, you and George. I didn't see that one coming." Hermione stared at him in trying to work what on earth he was on about. " You know together, has he told mum yet? I'm sure she'll be over the moon that it's you. Even I heard how much mum wanted to strangle Ron when it didn't work out between you two. Always wanted you to be married into the family. I'm sort of surprised she didn't think about try to set us up a one point. "

"You…think…. You think that George and I are together? " Hermione spat out. George had chosen this awkward moment to walk in the room, his jaw instantly dropped when he processed the words that came out of Hermione's mouth.

"Charlie I told you last night. We're nothing more than good friends." George said exasperated. "Where's Fred?" George suddenly asked realising that he twin should be here by now, he desperately hoped that Charlie hadn't blown it.

"Said Verity was having some sort stock emergency at the new shop." Charlie said. "And what do you mean you two aren't together, did you not see each other last night. I'm surprised you haven't already told Fred. He seemed-"

"WE 'RE CLOSE FRIENDS!" George and Hermione shouted at him.

"Sure, there's more there then you two let on. Just thought I'd tell you that he was lying about the emergency. I'd place a bet that he run off to tell his girl, he looked ashamed when he admitted to not having told her already. Probably just realised that some other bloke could come along and snagged her up before if he doesn't get a move on." George pinched the bridge of his nose a let out a controlled breath in attempt to stay calm.

"Take Hermione on that tour of the reserve, I'm sure all the departments are dying to get the chance to persuade her to join their little department. I have to go find Fred." Before he does something he'll regret. He silently added. He turned and hugged Hermione tightly. "Stay out of trouble, you, we don't need anymore incidents today. I think Fr- the rest of the family would kill me if anything happened to you!" He let go of the friendly embrace then looked at Charlie. "Please keep her out of trouble, I like living."

"She'll be fine George. Have some faith in me, if not me then at least her." Charlie said tilted his head in her direction. "It's a bit insulting that you keep assuming that she's incapable of look after herself."

"Thank you Charlie." Hermione said lightly glaring at George. "I'm a big girl, I tie my own shoes and everything." She laughed, than noticed the blank expression of their faces. "Muggle film quote, I keep forgetting you grew up without disney." She said in a quick explanation followed by two oh's and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary." Charlie bellowed with Hermione standing next to him bundled up in one of his old cloaks that had been transfigured to fit slightly better, but it was still far too baggy on her.

The pair trundled through the heavy snow, in temperatures that were below freezing. Every now and then Charlie would stop to place a heating charm on Hermione and the cloak in attempt to keep her warm. She kept insisting she could do it herself then he would gently remind her that she would freeze her arm off in the process and that he was used to the weather.

"Hmm looks as though you might be in luck today, the Antopodean Opaleye should be hatching today." He smiled as he watched her eyes widen with delight. "Of course you watched Norberta hatch, feisty one she is. We can see her later if you want."

Hermione beamed at him in surprise. "That would be fantastic."

"You never know she might just be able to remember you, but don't get your hopes up." Charlie reiterated.

Charlie pulled her into cozy lodge with the words the Hatchery written on a sign that blew in the icy wind. He led her carefully towards a little nest where there was egg that looked rather like a solid piece of opal that shimmered like the moon illuminated on dark winter's night. The egg was already rocking from side to side as if it was trying to roll out of the nest. The motion increased and Hermione's eyes widen as she was sure that the egg was about to hurtle to the ground then much to her surprise in one single swoop the egg had been caught and placed back in the nest. The catch was just as casual as it was quick, as if the keeper had just predicted exactly what the egg was about to do.

"That's Temperance-"

"Charles." She said sweetly as she rounded in on him. "What have I told you about that using that monstrosity of a name I have?" She asked slowly. "After oh I don't know how many months, let see…"She counted them quickly up on her elegant fingers which seemed to match her poise and grace. " Twenty three months!" She then flashed her hands open twice making twenty then held up three fingers which she then used to poke Charlie in the chest making him laugh. "That you of all people would know better!" She took a calm breath in and then turned to towards Hermione who had a smile on her face from her little outburst. It had reminded her of the friendship that she shared with Ron throughout Hogwarts and even now. "Hermione Granger it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tempe Libenuis. I take it that you're being given your tour by this great big lunk, I feel sorry for you. He's only just started to stop shadowing me at last."

"I resent that, you know it's the rules. Two years of being shadowed than we become more relaxed. You know the statistics as well as I do. Besides you think it's been plain sailing for me, having to keep constant watch on you all the time while I work, then get called to the office to escort you back like child whose been sent to the headmaster's office. Honestly if there's trouble you always have a habit of being there."

"The pot calling the kettle black. Haven't you got better things to do?" She glanced at him and he raised his eyebrows in the direction of Hermione. "You're just as bad as the rest of them Charlie. You know she'll be fine in the hatchery with me for a little while. I've already seen George insult her about not being capable enough which may I remind you that you defended."

"But-" Charlie wanted to start but knew he was about to the loose the battle.

"Hermione's right there you know, ask yourself. She's not a child." Tempe responded irritated that he couldn't give Hermione some breathing room, she didn't come here to be babysat all the time.

"I'll be fine, besides from what George said I'm going to have to be more careful when I'm with you in your department. I've handled a recently hatched dragon before, I was only twelve and we got safely to you with any injuries, remember? Have a little faith in me." She said purposefully using the words he said to George earlier.

"I'll be back in about half an hour, try not to get burned. I don't fancy having to have body bind George when he gets back." Charlie mumbled and walked out.

"Weasley's, every single one of them is over protective." Hermione muttered.

"Tell me about it." Tempe replied with a smile on her face. The two quickly fell into banter as they spoke about Charlie, George and Fred. Hermione watched in amazement as the newest dragon was born which decided instantly to target Hermione giving her a small burn on her palm.

"Sorry I should have warned you, it's just that they aren't normally capable of doing that for another couple of weeks." Tempe said apologetically. "It's really unusual, I'd better call Charlie and have this one observed with a little more caution then the others. Merlin only knows what Charlie's going to say after leaving you for twenty minutes in the hatchery to find that you got burned. I'll fetch the medi witch to come and have a look at your hands.

"It's fine, it's not really bad enough to be considered a burn." The infant dragon eyed Hermione carefully before scuttling its way over to her as it tried not to trip over its own legs. "Hello there." Hermione cooed.

It was obviously intrigued by her voice and sat down in front of her, wagging its tail in a friendly manner.

"I don't remember anything about dragons but isn't more of a dog behaviour when they're happy?" Hermione asked unsure what to do.

"It a normal response when they like you, except dragons tend not to like anyone. So I'm surprised at its affection towards you. Perhaps you should be the one to name her." Tempe replied.

"Really I couldn't." Hermione said.

"I don't think she'll accept a name from anyone else."

"Hermione's a natural then." Charlie mused from the doorway causing her to blush slightly.

"More natural with the babies then you ever were." Tempe said casually. "You aren't exactly a natural with the little ones."

"How about Enya? It Gaelic for fire."

"It's perfect." Tempe smiled looking down at Hermione's burnt palms.

"Hermione your hands." Charlie exclaimed. "Wait she burnt you already? But she's so young! We need to call over a few keepers and get you out of here so we can check your hands."

"It just looks bad because the burns from the fire in apartment." She whined.

"Even more of a reason to get them checked out then. Come on, don't want the old wounds opening up and getting infected. " She followed Charlie through the door, Enya let out a loud cry as Hermione disappeared.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She needs a lot of testing, the last dragon that burnt someone so soon after birth was growing too quickly and she died her body and mind weren't on the same level." Charlie stated gravely. "I had a close relationship with the other dragon we had. Only baby that actually took to me straight away. Then again she burnt me just like Enya did to you. Hopefully she'll be alright but I can't make any promises on that."

Charlie had taken Hermione out into never ending mountains where the dragons were free to roam around. They were little huts and lodges scattered all over the range as Charlie had already explained to Hermione that there were for observing in and that the weather could get so bad that they would have to stay and keep watch on the dragons. They ploughed through the snow until they reached a hut with a large number twelve painted on the side, underneath it had a list of names crossed out until the most recent owner of the hut Charlie Weasley.

"Welcome to my office, I guess." Charlie said not quite sure what to say. Hermione friendly started firing questions at him until they were talking naturally having quite a few laughs along the way as they watched the dragons through the windows with that had the same charm on placed on them as omnioculars, so they had spectacular clear outlook on the dragons. The easy atmosphere suddenly vanished as the pair saw someone apparate directly in the path of a Swedish short snout who was starting to nest, making her more violent and not really tolerant of the keepers let alone a human just popping in her path that she had never met before. It was why Charlie had decided to stay safely tucked inside the hut all day rather than going out and showing her the dragons up close.

"GEORGE!" Hermione cried out as soon as she recognised the figure that was about to be battered to near death by the dragon. She watched in horror as Charlie sent up the familiar red sparks that she and Harry had used before.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I promised to keep you safe. Petrificus Totalus." Charlie ran out of the hut to save George's life. Tempe was quickly at Hermione's side apparating directly next to her, she flashed her violet eyes at Hermione in concern, sympathy then ran out to help tame the dragon that George had crossed paths with.

Keeper after keeper came by none each throwing her a glance before rushing out like Tempe, one turned her around so she wasn't able to look through the window, oh how she really wanted to hex them. George was out there getting hurt and she had been rendered useless. A blond man appeared before her dressed in lime green robes and started to speak directly to her.

"I can easily remove this now, but you cannot under any circumstances run out there and make the situation worse. I know you care, but the best thing you can do is help me heal George up. Rennervate."


	14. The only convincing lie

"Hermione check his vitals." The healer ordered as he cast multiple spells across George's pale body.

"No response. His heart rate is slowing down too quickly! There's internal bleeding in his lungs and kidneys." Hermione quickly replied without any hesitation, listening out for the next set of instructions to save George.

"We need to thicken his blood to stop the bleeding. Hermione start cancelling out the burn on his torso." She was temporarily shocked by the amount of damage the fire had done to his chest, and already knew that it would leave a large scar, even with the help of magic. Her brain took control of situation numbing the pain in heart form the sight. Her wand was quickly moving over his chest pouring out an indigo coloured light that settled on his chest like a thick fog. She carried on her work knowing that she couldn't stop until his chest turned blue, much to her relief his chest had already started going purple. The world rushed around them, as they focused all their efforts on saving George.

"His heart rate, it's still too weak." The man called out. "We're losing him." Hermione mind went into to full focus, concentrating on George, she only just made out Charlie's cries.

"George, no." Charlie whispered out in hushed pain. "George!"

"Get Charlie out of here." Hermione ordered at Tempe without taking her eyes off of George. Tempe had promptly petrified him on the spot, and levitated him out the room with as she spoke soothingly to Charlie.

The pair worked effortlessly together through the night making slow progress. The hours flew by quickly, if it wasn't for the fact it was George was badly hurt she would have classed the night as fun. It had been the most she had learnt since Hogwarts, and it was the closest thing she had done to work yet. The feeling of being actually to save George gave was over whelming. It turned out that it was a good distraction from the rest of her life, although she wished that she could've been distracted in different ways, preferably so that George wasn't hurt.

They both collapsed from exhaustion after finally getting George into a stable condition, having rigged up various alarms bound to wake them up if anything should go wrong. His chest was rising the way it should and his heart rate had finally settled although it was slightly higher than average at least it was stable.

"I'm Galen, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, shame about the circumstance though." The blonde said, holding out his hand to shake. His looks seemed ridiculously familiar now she had the chance to look at him. Blonde hair and grey eyes, Hermione would have guessed he had relations to Draco, his jaw line was strong like Draco's but he didn't have the notorious Malfoy chin, it was softer.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Hermione shook his hand politely and let slip a little sigh. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Thankfully he should be fine. Had you not been here I don't think his future would be so certain. You did well today. Have you ever considered going into healing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is something that was offered to me a while ago but I regretfully had to decline the offer due to personal circumstances." She half fibbed, it was true she told herself, sort of. She just left out the part about the healer did a little attempt on her life, which Draco managed with his usual expertise and skills in such dealings. The best one being speed.

"Well that's just as well." He grinned, where as she dropped her smile which left her mouth open. "Oh don't look so offended. You better close your mouth or else you'll catch flies, or pixie dust." He winked as he wanted to laugh harder at the expression on her face. "It wasn't intended to offend your skills today, what I meant is that it was rather lucky you did reject that offer." Hermione kept glaring at him waiting for full explanation and choose not to interrupt.

"Well you'd be bored stiff in a classroom learning from books with no practical for the next two years of your life wasting away, while an old, near to death, retired healer would whittle away as you took notes in your sleep. It's good you rejected that offer, because now you can accept my much more worthier cause." She narrowed her eyes at him due to his rather large big headed ego. But Hermione Granger could deal with Draco so Galen would be a walk in the park.

"Oh, so what makes you so sure that I am going to accept your high and mighty offer then? Perhaps I've had a better offer since, or perhaps the offer was unconditional."

"Unconditional. They gave you an unconditional place?" He choked out in disbelief but at the same time rather impressed.

"Yes, they did." She replied curtly, she watched as his ego sunk a little, but it didn't take long for his confidence of the situation or as Hermione would describe it cockiness to make another appearance.

"My offer's simply better though. You have good friends that live here, although you would go away again I don't think you'd be happy away from them, neither do I think it would be wise." He stated with bluntness clear in his voice. "Not only that, here you will get guaranteed everyday practical. These keepers seem not be able to stay out of here, by now you'd think they been able to do the healing themselves. But soon as they hear that you're in practise I expect we will get even more injuries to deal with, they'll want you to get all the practise you can get. You'll learn from me in the working environment. If you really want I'll even run a theory class, and we can debate topics that you can do research that I will disagree with." Her eyes lit up with the idea of debates and logical thinking throughout her time at the reserve, some intellectual conversation. Not that George and Fred weren't capable of it, but there were things that she wanted to discuss, and it was highly probable it would bore the pants off of them.

"Will there be exams?" She lightly inquired trying to keep her excitement to herself, she didn't want to feed his ego anymore.

"Yes, both practical and written." A smile crept onto her face, which he noted with some surprise. "Finally, someone else who likes exams."

"You… You like exams?" She asked shocked.

"I used to help my cousin revise all the time, she was in Ravenclaw you see. Actually she should be here soon, I've called her in for some help seen as we both need some sleep after that little overnight stunt thanks to George over there. She's well practised, learnt from the best." Hermione shot him the you're unbelievable look.

"Oh good, it will be nice to meet her."

"I'm sure you'll get on swimmingly." He replied with a glint in his eyes that made Hermione unsure. "I take it you want the place then?"

"I can't say no, but I don't know if I can do it with my parents…" She trailed off.

"Don't stress about it, let's assume that you have the place for now. If it becomes too much we can just do theory classes, or practical. This can be as flexible as it needs to be. I think it's time that you go and get some rest, you've earned it. Now there's need to worry about George, he's in good hands, you can pay him a visit in the morning, you know after you sleep." He winked.

"I'm not that bad." Hermione replied to his hinting.

"Yes but from what I've heard you are, and I'm not taking any chances. Before you go to bed it might be an idea to contact his family just to let them know, even if it's just Fred he really should know. I think Tempe would have knocked Charlie out with a dreamless sleep potion, and I doubt she knows how to get hold of his parents…yet."

"You're probably right, I'll go and call Fred and leave him the decision whether or not he should tell his parents right now, than I shall get some sleep. Goodnight Galen."

"Remember it's a 7 o'clock start tomorrow morning." She let out a long sigh. "You'll get used to it I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't have picked you. Get some rest you'll need it."

000ooo000xxxxxx000ooo000

"Fred?" Hermione called out in the open space of her room using the necklace to get hold of him. "Fred, it's George. He got hurt…" She paused mid-sentence and felt her heart break as she saw Fred's projected image snogging Verity. She went red with embarrassment wishing deeply that she had not called, but he had a right to know about George so she pulled herself together quickly, before attempting to get through to him again.

"FRED!" She shouted desperately. He quickly broke away from Verity who looked a little dazed from her activities. Fred snapped his head around to turn and looked instinctively to listen to her voice calling out his name. His eyes widened in horror to see a shocked, and upset Hermione standing there which he wanted comfort but the those thoughts quickly flew away as he remembered her and George, fresh with uncharacteristic bitterness.

"What are you doing here?" He spat venomously, trying his hardest to ignore the heavily distressed look on her face. She's with George now, he can deal with, she's not my problem he thought to himself irritated with the girl…woman who stood before him shakily.

"Geor-"

"I know all about it. Can't you see I'm busy." He said jumping straight to conclusions. "Just go."

"Sorry to have interrupted, I didn't know that Charlie had told you." Hermione said trying not think about the whole situation.

"He told me alright." He said almost in pain. "Can you just leave? I not in the mood to see your face. Verity will you go upstairs?" He asked the blonde in a much softer tone then when he spoke to Hermione, the girl nodded her head and headed towards the stairs. Hermione felt like her nightmares had come true. It was as if she was swept into her nightmares that she had yet to tell George, but the longer she stayed there the more real they seemed to become. Hermione didn't understand why he was being so rash with her, she had done nothing wrong, she was just looking after George.

"I'll get Charlie to report back to you in the morning with George's condition." She said emotionlessly refusing to let a tear run down her face, at least while he could still see her. She then quickly cut the connection off. She fell into her bed and ripped off the bear necklace that Fred had given her, not wanting any reminders of him or to give him any easy, immediate way to contact him.

"Condition?" He said confused after Hermione had gone. He held out his wrist waiting for Hermione's image to reappear in front of him calling her back. George's condition. Her image didn't reappear. His poked the wrist band furiously trying to work out what was wrong, until it dawned on him that she had removed her necklace.

000ooo000xxx000ooo000

George woke up to a rather familiar blond girl sitting on the edge of his bed reading the latest edition of the Quibbler upside down.

"Luna?" He asked completely confused from his sleep thinking that he was imagining it.

"I'll go and get Hermione, she'll be needing you right now."

He watched her disappear from sight leaving behind the smell of daises and bluebells. He looked around the room expecting it to be the usual clinical white, to find pictures of dragons crammed in every space possible of the wall. As he looked to his left he saw that he had been connected up to several drips with several different potions connected up to him. He felt slightly numb due to the amount of potions that were pumping through to ease the pain, much to his surprise though his chest felt unusually cold. He looked down to find his chest a vibrant shade of indigo blue…then he remembered. Well as anyone can remember after they've been beaten to near death by a dragon.

There was a noise at the door, Hermione stood in the doorway briefly and then almost fell forward as Luna had given her a massive push in his direction.

"It's really not the right person really." Luna said in her light voice before wandering out the room, giving them some privacy.

"Did you unde- Hermione what's the matter?" George asked concerned as he caught sight of her very pink eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"It's nothing, just been a rather tough couple of months, it's all catching up on me now." She whispered, not feeling quite ready to tell George, who was bound to side with his twin, the vow probably would give her more of a chance but essentially if Fred hated her then George would come to as well. It hurt to the identical face of the man who told her to leave yesterday.

"Hermione, you're a terrible liar. I thought there weren't lies between us, with everything going on are lies really going to make the matter any easier?" He said softly.

"You shouldn't be worried about me." She smiled and then pointed at him. "I mean you're the one in the hospital bed who was almost beaten to death by a dragon. I mean what were you thinking apparating to the reserve?"

"It's fair." He said cringing.

"How's it fair George, you've never done anything in your life that could make you deserve this."

"It's only fair, I've seen you in a hospital bed on the brink of death with severe burns, now it's my turn." He said hoping that she would find some humour in it.

"George, that's just not funny. You could have died. If it weren't for the fact that you've been seriously injured I'd hex you right now."

"There's no need to get violent. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong." He asked patiently. "Hermione where's the bear necklace Fred gave you?" He was now worried, why would she take that off.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly as her eyes filled with tears. "Fred hates me."

"No Mia, he could never hate you." He soothed, trying to piece together what on earth could have happened.

"He hates me." She mumbled quietly. "He didn't even want to see my face."

George swallowed thickly. "Hermione you need to tell me what happened. You can't keep this bottled in."

She sighed and gave in to him, after apologising and placed a silencing spell on him causing him to gasp in horror. Although he couldn't speak, it did absolutely nothing to stop him making his point clear, that he didn't want to be under that spell. She quickly explained her reasoning and he sulkily nodded his head in agreement.

It took her about less than three minutes to relay to the basics of what Fred did. She started off with her new placement causing him to smile and nod his head in congratulations due her natural talent at healing. However when it got to the part where she tried to contact Fred, his face became void of all emotions. His own brother. His own twin, snogged another girl while he kept claiming to George that he loved Hermione. If he really loved Hermione he wouldn't have felt the need or reason to go off with Verity, he would have of sulked for a while and plotted his revenge and then would have fought for Hermione.

She took the silencing spell off him, and he pulled her in for a hug. He muttered calming words into her ears while planning a way to make Fred pay for his actions. He knew that Hermione liked him, and he hurt her. He would be lucky if he only killed him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Fred,

George is progressing well after the accident. He is going to have a few reminders of why not to apparate into a dragon reserve though. Thankfully Galen and Hermione got there quick enough to save his life, and avoid any other permanent damage, well except the heavy scarring, I'm surprised you haven't been to see him yet, and he's not even mentioned anything about you. George is in good hands, and will be back into shape in no time.

Love Charlie.

P.S. I don't pretend to know what's going on with you, George and Hermione, but if you don't sort it out soon it's going to be too late fix. Don't pull a Ron.

George was hurt badly, and he wasn't there next to him. Merlin what had he done? Hermione had come to tell him last night that it was George who was seriously injured, not about her and George. That was George's condition, no wonder why she looked so torn up. The fool, he had refused to listen and jumped straight to the wand. He should have been there last night, for both of them. Charlie knows, what did Hermione see last night? His foggy memory returned to him, Verity. He had tried an anti love potion to see if he could force himself to no longer feel for Hermione, but it must of backfired. It just made Verity more willing to him, and cause him act drunk and snog the nearest living thing. How could he be so stupid, as if a potion could make him feel nothing towards her, why would he even try and do that to himself. Merlin, Hermione must of seen him snogging the living daylights out of her as if there was no tomorrow. Charlie was right he had to fix this now, they were both going to kill him.

000ooo000xxx000ooo000

Hermione and George were playing exploding snap as they discussed new ideas and inventions distracting them from this morning's talk, and last night's events.

"George, Hermione." A voice called from the door. The two both jerked up away from their game and thoughts to see an ashamed Fred standing there.

"Fred." George said through gritted teeth wanting to pound his twin, even though he knew he was in no condition to.

Hermione stayed silent, and made quick eye contact with George. She got up and headed for the door, walking straight past Fred as their eyes connected for a second.

"Mia wait." Fred called, cursing himself.

"I have nothing to say to you, Weasley." She said shortly. Fred swallowed not expecting quite such a cold reception but knew that he deserved it, even if they weren't dating he shouldn't have spoken to her like that.

"Please?" His blue eyes melted her heart, but she quickly came coursing back down to reality.

"Hermione, Draco's waiting for you." Luna said to her, instantly breaking the connection. She nodded her head politely to Luna then made her way out the room, grateful for an excuse.

"Draco." She said in a soft tone.

"Hermione." He replied. "The circumstances have changed, again." He sighed, not necessarily wanting to bring the latest of his news to her. "Given the situation I've planned to stay here on the reserve for a couple of days. Charlie said that I'd be bunking with you." He said distastefully, she quickly realised that he had no idea what a bunk bed was, let alone that there was one in her room.

"If you insist, I can't see any point in arguing today." She mumbled, as she summoned the dragon to call up the stairs.

"Would you like to explain to me what's wrong now, or after I tell you the news." Draco was blunt and to the point and often lacked subtly, but at least he cared. There wasn't much she could hide from him now.

"I guess before. I'm over reacting that's all."

"Which Weasley was it this time?" Draco said in an irritated tone, as they made their way to her room.

"Fred…" She said weakly. "I'll explain when we're in my room. As you know too well, walls have ears, and knowing what those two are like they're extendable too."

"Nosy sods." He mumbled.

"George just cares, it's not his fault that whenever you visit you often bring news that it hurts." She eyed Draco who looked rather guilty. She would have mentioned Fred too except the past 24 hours he hadn't exactly been living proof of that. "It's not your fault either, you're just trying to help. You knew that this wouldn't be an easy task when we agreed to it that night. It's going to be a tough journey."

"I know, it's just I don't like to see you hurt. You've been through enough, yet the fates keep throwing pain at you as if it's their pleasure. Which is precisely the reason why I am accompanying you the next couple of days."

"More like to make sure I don't do anything stupid." She muttered with a well meant laugh.

"Well, there is that I suppose." He said lightly. "Seriously I want to make sure you're okay this time, I don't have to rush off all of a sudden like usual and leave someone else to pick up the pieces, while you and your over analytical brain of yours tear apart what I've told you. You'll be able to discuss this with me and ask me questions that I will try my hardest to answer for you, but I can't promise any simple, straight forward answers."

"Is it that bad?" She asked sadly.

He just nodded his head in response as they walked into to her room.

"I'll let you cast it." She stated, knowing that his knowledge of silencing charms was better than hers, due to all the extra-curricular activities he did, she just called it sneaking around, while he called observational skills.

He waved his wand a few times casting various spells around the doors and windows. He then sat on the bed and patted the space next to him, he pulled round the drapes and charmed them again so that even if the intruder found another entrance or hole to eavesdrop they would still hear nothing, Although they would probably assume falsely of other things.

"What's the weasel done this time?"

"Ron? How many times do I have to tell you not to call him that. He's not done anything, well we haven-"

"The other one." Draco growled.

"Oh, him" She said sounding rather disgusted. She then told Draco about the accident with George leading up to Fred.

"Mia, don't hate me for this, but why are you over reacting this much over a boy? It's not like you. I don't want to sound blunt and cruel, but you aren't together. You are both free to do as you please, don't beat yourself up over this, he's certainly not worth it." Tears filled her eyes and he moved in to hug her. "I know, I know it hurts."

"Does it always hurt this much?"

"The harder you fall the worse it feels." He stated. "I'll have some dinner bought up to us, there's no point going down when you feel like this, and I'm about to make it worse."

"It's not your fault." Hermione said sadly.

"Only if I got there it time."

"No, Draco. No, they can't be.." She started to shake at the thought.

"They're both alive, Hermione." Draco said quickly holding her still forcing her to look in his eyes so she knew it was the truth. In all honesty that did not come out how he intended at all. "Your father, he's currently undergoing major surgery at St. Mungos."

"How did he get to St Mungos?" Hermione immediately questioned. "He was in Australia!"

"We think that someone has erased his memory back before he knew your mother. Then they took a rather large chunk of his hair, when he was first admitted he had a bald patch. The healers thought nothing of it as its quite common in men his age."

"It started to grow back, the healers got curious. They realised someone had purposely taken his hair and wiped his memory clean… Meaning that someone in Australia is wondering around pretending to be my father! But why on earth would they want him away from my mother, making her think he was having an affair? Draco who was the man my mother remarried and when?" Hermione blubbered quickly.

"If they polyjuiced your father then they would quite easily polyjuiced into muggle another man without any qualms. I'll get Potter to start checking through recent deaths or disappearances that match his description. I'll to talk to the nearest potion shop to see who has been regularly obtaining the ingredients for it."

"Draco, do you know who they are?"

"I'm not sure yet Hermione, I don't want to jump to conclusions before I have it confirmed. I can't tell you, and risk you sneaking off to try and save the day, when you're more likely to get hurt. I'm not going to be able to stay now due to the revelation that we've just had."

"You're going to have to make that other Weasley stay awhile. " Hermione's head spun, she really did not like that idea. Why couldn't he go off while Draco stayed with her instead, but she knew that was impossible so there really was no point in asking him to swap places. Maybe she could just stick with Charlie, technically he was the other Weasley, he was better than Fred. "Hermione, look at me. If the twit does anything stupid let me know, ok? I know that you can't stand him right now, but your safety is above this childish squabbling, don't let it get the better of you. Go back to the reserve and explain to George, and George only what is going on. Stay safe." He looked into eyes and held them for much longer than usual. "Please, please, Hermione don't do anything stupid, or clever for that matter. Please?" He pleaded with her.

"I won't." She lied.


	15. A misunderstanding potion error

It took Hermione Granger ten minutes to formulate a plan to sneak off. Draco couldn't honestly expect her to not try and sneak off to see her own father, even if he wouldn't be able to remember her. She opened up her wardrobe and took out a small portion of its content, she picked out a few pair of jeans and decided that it was probably a good idea to take some robes too. She placed this in a pile neatly on the middle of her bed, then she started to scour her book case next. This was for two reasons, A. It was highly that she would have to sit in a waiting room for a while and she wanted something useful to fill up that time rather than worry about her father's condition. B. It was possible that she would need them.

Hermione put the items in her small beaded bag, and placed under her bed. No one would ever look there for her bag, surely the brightest witch of the age would put some kind of disillusionment charm on the bag and placed it out of sight. It wouldn't be expected for her to hide in plain sight. She took a last look round her room making sure nothing looked out of place before heading out to meet George. She'd decided that it would be more convincing if she saw George first then make a fake run away before sneaking off for real. She quietly reached George's room and gently knocked on the door than slipped in before he had even a chance to respond.

"Hi George, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked moving to sit on the edge on the bed.

"With my hands." He said seriously, which caused the corner of her lips to pull up slightly into an almost hidden smile.

"Seriously George it wasn't that long ago a dragon, may I repeat a dragon had you for a little, tiny snack. You wouldn't have even been a crumb to him." Hermione nagged with a jokey undertone clear in her voice, as she poked his chest lightly for extra emphasis.

"Well I bet that I would have been the best thing that dragon has ever tasted!" He replied without a care in the world, and a rather smug look settled on his face.

"George!" She desperately wanted to whack him, so she settled with a death glare. To which he laughed at as he thanked Merlin that looks couldn't kill.

"They've taken me off the all drips now, so I'm now wire free which means I'm mobile so I'm allowed out for a couple of hours." He smiled and winked at her playfully as he climbed out of his bed followed by several loud cracks as his joints creaked from being bedridden.

"Half an hour George, otherwise the Heliopaths will cause a havoc and tire you out." Luna's musical floated in throughout the room, though she was nowhere in sight. Reminding Hermione of Fred and George's conversation they had back in Australia before they first visited the shop, that still hasn't opened.

"But healer Lovegood," George started to moan as he acted like a small child. "Don't I get extra time for good behaviour." He asked, trying to plead to thin air attempting to look as cute a pygmy puff.

"You behave? Now that's something I've yet to see." Luna replied with a soft tinkling laughter said followed by a light tinkling laughter. "You know that's not how it works, this isn't one of those muggle prisons. Hermione you better take him out now before the nargles get to him from being indoors all the time, I can see that you're desperate to tell him what Draco said." Hermione eyes went wide as she nervously looked down at the floor, as she wondered how Luna could have possibly known.

The pair laughed like old times as they briefly battled the cold weather, and promptly decided that the greenhouses would be warm and cosy option. They walked in the freshly smelling greenhouse as exotic smells met their noses causing Hermione to let out a rather violent sneeze, which disputed the magenta coloured flowers that swayed in the non- existent wind. The heart shaped petals flew off the thorny stem and slowly flew around their heads building up speed until it looked like a strange pink tornado spinning around. Hermione looked nervously at the petal storm, unsure what to expect as she felt the wind caress her face. The petals suddenly stilled and evaporated into a shimmering glitter that floated around the air, getting lost in their hair. It reminded Hermione of something she had seen in one of the twin's test areas.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned in disbelief as she watched George run his hand through his hair causing a dust cloud of glitter to come off his hair.

"It's a high bred, Charlie's been working on it. Where do you think me and Fred get the crazy experiments from, its dad's fault really for showing Charlie his magic muggle items. He and Neville are certain that it will be medical miracle, meanwhile he's sent some to us to see what we can use it for if it has no other uses." George said happily, gesturing that should take a seat somewhere.

Hermione ended up sitting in the plants, a rather peculiar one that had a fluffy base strong enough for them to sit on. Whilst George decided which toadstool looked the most comfortable, so he decided he needed to test how much bounce each of them had by jumping on each one, before settling on a rather large orange and black toadstool covered in an intricate pattern of swirls.

Whilst George began to inspect, by inspect jump on each toadstool to test its bounciness to find the most comfortable, after testing seven he finally found one to his preference and sat down.

"So what's big old Malfoy said to you now."

'He's found my dad." Her quiet voice said almost breaking.

" What that's great news!" George said happily as he jumped up in excitement, he flew through the air and was about to crash into Hermione when the neighbouring plant quickly caught him and sat him down next to her, in one big swooping motion. Hermione gave a tight lipped smile, but she wasn't in the mood to laugh even with George.

"He's in St Mungos having major surgery apparently." Her voice almost hanged in the air, as George's smile faded from his face.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked then grasped her hand tightly in his.

"Not yet, Draco's numbering down the suspects as we speak." She squeezed his hand back, wanting to be comforted and to be reassured.

"I'm sure Harry, Ron, Fred and I would love to help rip the people into tiny little shreds, and I'm not a particular violent person either, and that only begins to uncover what I want to do them."

"Harry and Ron would take great pleasure in that I'm sure." A faint smile crept on her face, as she imagined the pair. George was taken aback by her comment, as she seemed have forgotten her new pair of matching shining knights in armour.

"Hey, me and Fred would have him straight off, he would suffer a lifetime of things worse than death, we're working on a new private range that only Fred and I can use on some particularly special people such as these guys. In fact we might make them available for the Aurors, who knows what it could come in use for." He said with evil malicious in his voice, as he used his other hand to stroke his chin before letting out a fit of evil laughter. Hermione gave a small smile at this, but her thoughts turned to her last meeting with Fred.

"I'm sure you would." Her voice wavered slightly as she thought of Fred, and that he never wanted to see her again in his own words.

"Doubting me Mia?" An identical voice to George's rang clear, but it was not George's lips who moved. Hermione and George's heads snapped up as they saw Fred covered in snow at the entrance as he shut the door. She shook her head at George, silently telling him that she didn't want to see him. George made eye contact with Fred and narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head subtly in the direction of Hermione. Fred pleaded with his eyes, Hermione watched the silent conversation taking between the pair. George squeezed her hand one last time before letting go.

"It's time I head back, Luna will have my head if I don't get back soon. Wouldn't want me to get too tired now would we?" He winked. "Hermione talk to him. Hear him out. Please." He whispered quietly in her ear as he started to get up.

"George I can't." She whispered back hurriedly, the panic setting in her voice.

"Yes you can, he was a prat. If I thought he was going to hurt you would I let you talk to him now?" He questioned, never leaving her eyes.

"George I can't do this now, I don't want to see him." She said getting louder, and more demanding.

" In case that you haven't noticed I'm still right here." Fred replied flapping his arms, causing George to throw a glare.

"George?" She pleaded.

"I will lock the pair of you in here, until you sit and talk this problem out. Don't. Upset. Her." He threatened, then walked out the room.

"Mia. I can explain."

"It's Granger to you." Hermione said bitterly, immediately causing Fred to cringe. Hermione had already started heading for the door and had started some intricate wand work to remove the series of locking spells that George had placed on the door.

"Hermione please listen, please?" He had already resorted to begging. "I… I took a potion, it backfired… badly."

"Oh sure it was, you shouldn't be apologizing anyway it's not even any of my business!" With more flick of her wand she was out greenhouse and running back to the lodge.

"But I want it to be." Fred muttered sadly to the ground, as he heard her running footsteps grow fainter with every step she run away.

"You better go and stop her packing."

"Luna?" Fred muttered as the quirky blond appeared out of nowhere. "What do you mean packing? Where is she going? She can't just pack and leave because of me. What have I do-" Fred rambled until Luna decided it was time to intervene.

"It's not you, she wants to see her dad. In England, he's supposed to be in St. Mungos. She's fake packing now, so she can sneak off later. If you don't pretend to stop her, no one will and it will be a waste. A shame if you think about it."

"Fake plan?" He asked confused.

"Run, check on her in her room. You're going to have to be fast, you may know it's the fake attempt but really keep an eye on her, you can't tell George he's still recovering he'd go after her if he knew, doing far more harm than good. Fred, why aren't you running already?" Her voice chimed in his ears. Fred started run out the room, wondering how he could Hermione to listen to him. It was all an accident, and now he had to go a stop from fake packing and running away, and he had to keep a secret from George. His legs sprinted as fast as they could through the thick snow wishing he could apparate, but it didn't exactly get George very far. He felt the cold air tighten his chest as he ran closer to Hermione, and he could feel his lips turning blue. He finally made it to her door, he wasted no time and banged on it several times loudly before barging in.

"Hermione." He panted loudly trying to catch his breath from running. "Stop packing." His eyes found hers guilty as he mentally prepared himself for an argument. He knew it was fake, but he had to convince her not to do it again. Hermione looked rather taken aback by Fred, expecting Charlie or George, or maybe even Draco. She had no idea it would be Fred, she took in his appearance, he mostly covered in snow from head to foot and shivering frequently. As much as she hated… strongly disliked him right now she had to get him warm, otherwise it wouldn't be just George she would have to look after in the healer hut. If it had been Charlie, George, Harry, Ron or Draco, she would have just simply given them a long hug and a hot chocolate but she couldn't extend that sign of friendship to Fred.

"Hermione, don't go! It could be a trap!" Fred pleaded dragging Hermione's mind back into focus as she remembered why he was here. "You mustn't leave, think how upset George would be if you just ran off, he would only follow you. He would get hurt because of you, could you really do that?" He asked hoping that the guilt card would work more on her. Hermione knew this already and that's why her plan was to leave in a couple of weeks, let the suspicions die down and George to get better in case he followed her.

"Fred, it's my FATHER! I have every possible right to see him. It's been months since I've seen my parents. He won't even know it's me. Do you know what it's like to know you own parents can't remember you, because you forced them. I had to make them forget their own daughter, I didn't even asked them, they may never forgive me. Then again it's unlikely that the curse will be lifted so they'll have no one to forgive. I had to make them forget, because of who I am. Because remembering me would have hurt them, and he's still hurt even though I sent far away from this mess of a war as possible." She sighed in defeat, as the tears formed in her eyes as the reality of the situation finally began to takes its toll on her.

"I'm not saying I understand, because I don't." Fred walked up to not caring if she whacked him or caused him more pain, he just wanted to be there for her. He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her hand so that she would face him. "You're amazing, don't ever doubt that. You did the right thing, I wouldn't have. I would have been selfish and kept them here because I wouldn't have survived. Mum hates the fact I was involved in the war, I mean a wall nearly crushed me to death. I have no feeling in my back anymore. But my heart, that still has feelings, and right now it's telling me that you're being brave, that you did the right thing." Hermione turned slightly pale at the words heart and feelings, if only he knew how much he hurt hers, and that's not even having anything to do with each other.

"Your heart really shows its feelings towards Verity then." She said moving his hand away from her face. His eyes widen and looked down hurt as her words, wondering how she managed to twist his heart felt words. She pointed her wand at him, causing him to freeze. He placed his hands up defensively.

"Hermione, I deserve it. Your right, hex me to the next century." Hermione let out a callous laugh at his words and much to Fred's surprise his icy hands started to warm up and his insides felt warmer. "Please tell me this won't boil me from the inside." He said, his blue eyes looking rather panicked and confused as he didn't recognize the hex. He had become quite familiar with them as they would experiment with them for the shop, and being on the end of Ginny's wand after numerous pranks. Least her hexes were good unlike Fleur's which were relatively soft compared to his darling sister's.

"It's a warming spell, you dunce. I don't need you and George under my care whilst I'm training. I may have a slight taste for revenge but I wouldn't let you off quite that easily. Besides I have nothing to hex you for." She reminded him, or more so herself. Perhaps the more she said then the more she would believe it, but she couldn't help keep a slight icy tone to her voice. Fred noticed the slight iciness in her voice, but compared to how it was earlier it was like a hot summer's day.

"Hermione, listen. Let me expla-" He started to try his palms already sweating, but Hermione had already interrupted him.

"There's nothing to explain. I just walked in at the wrong moment." She replied, keeping her emotions at bay.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you, there was a misunderstanding. You see…" Fred started to explain, not knowing where to start. " thereverselovepotionidrank!" Fred murmured quickly his cheeks flushing red, as his lungs let in huge breath of air, then he noticed Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name is a reverse love potion?" She almost shouted in annoyance, attempting to steady her breathing. She carefully began unpacking her bag that was still open on her bed.

Fred took in another breath to steady himself to tell her what was going on in his head. "You see there's this girl…" Hermione's eyes narrowed in discontentment as she patiently waited for the explanation, and to hear Fred start with that sentence it wasn't exactly feeling positive. " I really like her. In fact it would feel unnatural not to like her now because I've had these um… feelings since I was fifteen." Hermione's face sadden knowing that he liked another girl somewhere. "I watched her date many people even my brother at one point." He said hoping she would soon realise, he was going to have to tell her sooner or later. "Except we're so different, that we'd probably never work. I thought it would go away, but as time went on I got to know her more. I started to make a potion that would reduce the feelings that I felt for her, so I could move on. No more jealously for Freddie, except its been a prototype."

"Why didn't you just swallow your pride and ask her on date, that's the most ridiculous idea I've heard. Probably one of these most stupid things you've tried to make. Oppressing your own feelings, I mean seriously, how could she not like you? You have practically all the girls at Hogwarts fawning for you constantly, even some slytherins. I repeat SLYTHERINS wouldn't have turned you down. I can't imagine a girl turning you down. " Not even me she silently added on in her head.

"I thought it was for the best, you see I thought she was with someone else. It hurt. So after a several drinks of fire whiskey I downed the concoction that I had created. It made seemed to make more attractive to Verity-"

"So it didn't really work then." She stated, almost flaying down onto her bed after magically sending her clothes back to her wardrobe.

"Well it sort of did, you see it wasn't till you started to call that me and Vertiy… well urmm." His cheeks flushed red for the second time f the day. "The thing is…You see…. The girl…" Fred tried to explain but was seriously failing. "It did work in a way, because it didn't take any effect until you were near. It wasn't until you were coming that I did something stupid." He breathed hoping that she would soon get the hint, that she was the girl. "It worked because it ended up making me hate you and cast your feelings aside. It worked because it made me intentionally hurt you."

Her brown eyes met up with his startled by his words. He Fred Gideon, masters of pranks, co-owner of the biggest most successful joke shop like her, Hermione Jean Granger, self confessed bookworm, and the known brains of the Golden trio.

"Wait…you..l..like…" Fred grinned madly and watched her eyes light up causing him to completely confess.

"I've like you since I was fifteen years old, Hermione. I like you so much that I tried to make a potion that would try and stop these feelings. I hope… I just hope you forgive me." Fred asked his twinkling blue eyes showed the regret.

"You have a terrible habit at leaving me lost for words, constantly." She smiled softly, gesturing for him to join her on the bed. "I can't not forgive you, because… because I like you too." He flashed her a cheeky grin and caressed her face lightly with the back of his hand.

"It would be the greatest honour I could possibly achieve if you would come out and join me on a date." He gently lifted up her chin, and softly kissed her lips.


	16. Independance vs Protective

Hermione was confused and confounded as Fred had just confessed his feelings of five years to her. Did he really actually like her, truly like her? He could have just become in love with the idea of love itself like Orsino from Twelfth Night, so infatuated that he's confused himself. He could have fallen into an endless cycle of liking as he has for so long, that he hasn't realized that he no longer actually does love her, but believes he does purely because he has spent so long daydreaming of it, and fallen for the daydream rather than her.

Fred was filled with worry as his eyes never left Hermione's emotionless face, it had felt like an eternal lifetime of silence that had passed between them since he had finally managed to actually pluck up the courage to ask her on a date. It wasn't the greatest timing he admitted to himself but at least he'd finally done it at last. He was beginning to regret asking her now, as she had not yet uttered a single word to him. He felt sick, if these were the butterflies in stomach that he had heard so much about, he hoped it was a one time thing as they certainly didn't feel nice as he imagined. He'd never felt like this even when he asked Angelina to go to the Yule ball with him in face as he recalled it was a rather simple ordeal and it was smooth task, just like buying her engagement ring, he played it casual and there was barely a sign of hints and nerves.

"Hermione?" He asked whilst he tried not to choke. She was still gazing far off into the distance of her room, Fred was now starting to worry that she would say no even though she already said she liked him back. He then realized she maybe not have meant the way he did. He bent his knees a little trying to get eye level and try and get her attention again by placing his hands gently on her shoulders in attempt not to startle her.

"Mione?" He stuttered then held his breath waiting in desperate hope for a response. Hermione could have sworn she could hear her name being called out as her brain flitted about trying to make sense of the past few months. It was then she noticed a pair of bright blue eyes looking at with concern and clearly worried.

"Fred?" She asked clearly confused, she then shook her head as if to try and clear her head. Fred look downhearted, he pursed his lips trying to not to cry. He nodded back at her, and stood back up moving one of his hands off her shoulder before looking directly at her like he was trying to memorize her face forever.

"I understand, see you around Herm… Granger." He started to walk away as he felt his heart break again. It hurt just as much as when he found Angelina in the arms of the younger Cormac McLaggen the night he had prepared himself to go down on one knee. In his own hindsight though this hurt more, he was only going to ask for her hand in marriage because it seemed like the next sensible step that everybody expected of him, although since when did he decide to do what everyone else wanted him to do. At least he found out before he nearly left himself into the rest of his entire life needing to feel devoted to her. He was never truly in love with her, there was always someone else always on the very edge of his mind and the question what if? Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand that he just dropped from her shoulder squeezing his hand, she had just realized that she had shook her head, and he thought it was rejection.

"Fred, you can't just ask me out than just leave me here alone." She said gently pulling him back towards her.

"I'm just a little confused as all this is quite unexpected really. It's at the complete wrong time to start a relationship." She watched Fred's face fall a little at her words. " But I could really use a good friend." He sat down on her bed and sighed. "Mia you have lots of good friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George." She slumped down next to him still holding his hand, staring down at their connected hands. "There are certain things I'm sure you wouldn't want to share with Ginny, right?" Hermione asked him with small smile at the edge of her lips. Fred hesitated before answering.

"I guess, but don't girls tell each other everything and like every tiny often no offence but insignificant details of everything." He said his voice getting quieter. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"No silly." Fred raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Harry and Ron are like my brothers. There are things are wouldn't want to tell them, and your sister will I'm sure be delighted to hear every single tiny insignificant detail about us." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs laughing.

"So there is an us?" Fred tried to ask smoothly, trying to avoid the elation he felt inside showing on his face, which Hermione could spot easily. "I want there to be." She whispered exasperated. Fred let out a long sigh of disappointment.

"Why can I feel a big but?" He asked her.

"I'm not entirely sure, your hands are nowhere near mine then again you could secretly have a giant butt and cast a charm to hide it from me all these years." Hermione replied feeling a better, she wanted to ease him in. She knew if she dated Fred it would possibly change her plans to see her father.

"Hey, I resent that. No one told me George let you in on his secret. Speaking of secrets..." He paused and hoped that she would get where this was about to go " Don't run away and not tell me. You weren't even going to go tonight were you?" He asked her softly, he sunk her head in shame. "If you want to go, just tell me and I'll come with you."

"That's precisely it though, I need to do this by myself. I have to go alone!" She practically growled through her teeth, she threw her hands up in the air and began to pace around the room, occasionally glancing at Fred.

"Hermione, you can't-" Fred found himself quickly cut off, as she stomped angrily towards him.

"Why can't I?" Her eyes glaring into his in almost despise. "People keep thinking that I need protection. Little Hermione, that can't possibly take care of herself!" She all but shouted at him, as she tugged roughly at her own hair. Fred gently reached for her hand and pulled it away from her head, he'd never seen her so stressed before, just maybe Ron didn't over exaggerate in his letters as he had originally thought.

"As soon as you made that unbreakable vow with George you became my business. I know that you can look after yourself, but think about George will you? I mean he's in no state to go after you, yet he would automatically without thinking about it." Fred stated bluntly, as he tried to show her why he needed to go with her, and it wasn't just for her sake. Hermione stood in silence as his words hit home loud and clear, she opened her mouth to respond but promptly shut it again. "If he leaves in his condition and merely just falls over it could be fatal, without a medical team there straight away. If he didn't leave and something happens to you he would break the vow, which would as you know also be fatal." Hermione's face looked old and tired for a moment as if all the recent years had finally caught up with her for a split second. She was already well aware of this, hence she hadn't left yet. "I know Fred." She said slowly. "There is something of a great importance that is of great urgency, I've left it far too long." Her voice sounded far away even though she was only standing in front of him, he nodded reluctantly but he knew it would be hopeless to argue, he placed his hands on the side of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione found herself sitting in the greenhouse preparing to disappear to Draco for awhile. She had already sent an owl to him to arrange a meeting after she left Fred feeling as though a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders only to have another one fall straight back down on her. Draco had immediately agreed to meet with her, knowing that without him there that it was likely she would do something rash, or as some people termed it as being a typical Gryffindor. She scrawled a note explaining of her whereabouts, not wanting anyone to run after her thinking that she has just ran off like she had intended. She had a few things with Draco to discuss.

She found him staring at worn photo held protectively in his hands. Hermione looked down at the blonde softly, and she noted in her head that he looked more like a child with such vulnerability than he ever did when he was growing up.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Fred stayed in Hermione's room for what seemed like hours, staring at the ceiling before looking at the photos that she had recently placed around the room, it was strange to see still photos of her with Harry and Ron, guessing that there were taken by the camera her parents once bought her for her birthday, this photo had been taking a King's Cross, as the camera wouldn't have worked at Hogwarts, but she never seemed let on to her parents. His thoughts stopped as he heard the familiar knock sequence on the door that he and brother had created before Ron was born. Each having their own series of different knocks that they had perfected over the years, for instant anytime they were in trouble with their mother, Charlie would twist the handle on their door and knock twice, to give them a head start. Thankfully by the time he had moved out they had worked out ways that was less likely to get them caught by their mother, however it didn't always work. George came through the door looking rather pleased with himself.

"Fred I need a favour?" George requested.

"What doth thou one want?" Fred replied, wondering why George looked like the cat who got the milk, or whatever Hermione says when someone looks smug or pleased.

"Oh please, cut out the fair maiden routine, save it for your love."

"Hm, you have just given me an idea for our first date." Fred said without thinking.

"Ah! So you finally asked her then?" George said and patted his brother on the back. "Turning up in armour for the first date maybe a tad over overboard. Even for you." He paused as he gave Fred knowing look. "To be honest I didn't think she would have said yes right now."Fred faulted signalling to George it hadn't been quite as simple as Fred had originally made it out to be.

"A futuristic yes. An eventual yes. A yes once this is all over." Fred said with hope.

"Then again, least you are set for the eventual. What's a few more months to five years?" George half joked. "Agony." Fred replied smiling. "Probably much like the favour you want me to do. So what is it that you can't do?" "It could be a little painful." George said grimacing, not liking what he was going to have Fred.

"I need you to go back to the shop. Pick something up, but I can guarantee the pain of the next few week will be worth it."

"Next... few... weeks?" Fred asked slightly alarmed.

"I...You... We need to work on the jewellery protection section. That new store needs to be sorted out as well in time for the big season, with the current situations we have at the moment it's not like we can both work it." George said sympathetically hating everything he was having to ask Fred. "We can't fall any further behind, the progress we were making was amazing. We need to finish it, not just for the shop, but for the Aurors, and people like..."

"No, just no. I can't for a couple of weeks it would be too exhausting using a port key every day, and Charlie and the rest of the reserve aren't too accommodating with the experimental ...ur...research that we do." Fred complained. "I was hoping that you would stay at the new shop." George said guiltily, for once not daring to look into his brother's eyes, waiting for the onslaught to begin.

"Hermione's going to pull a runner any day now! You just expect me to leave her here, and then have you try and chase her down getting more hurt in the process!" Fred exclaimed as rationally as he could.

"Yes well, she's not the only one who can speak to Malfoy." George replied calmly. Fred threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"What in Merlin's name is that alwa..." Fred quickly put it together in his head, if he couldn't protect her, then he could do the next best thing. Bring in the reinforcements. Draco.


	17. No longer safe to hold on

"On the count of three." George said happily. "One…Two…" Hermione and George tightened their grip on the handle of faded the jack-in-box.

"Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" George's voice trailed off as they were pulled into the colourful tube of light transporting them into picturesque snow scene where they both landed with a thump. A shiver ran the length Hermione's back as the cold winter wind hit her as she stood up trying to brush the snow off of her body.

"It's absolutely freezing." She exclaimed her teeth had started to chatter due to the harsh climate. George quickly whipped off his thin jumper and wrapped it around her trying to cover her up as much as possible, seeing that she only wore a pair of shorts and tank top from living in Melbourne for months on end. It seemed to have slipped both of their minds that they would go from the heat of the hot Australian summer to the freezing temperatures of the Romanian winter.

"Aerisaestus." A muscular red headed man called out instantly warming up the what he thought to be a rather daft pair that he instantly recognised.

"Are you trying to freeze yourself to death?" Charlie chuckled rather loudly shaking his head as he ushered them inside the vastly sized wooden lodge, that was much like the one Hermione visited in Switzerland several years before she started Hogwarts. Hermione frowned at the wooden building as she desperately hoped that there was a charm to protect such a flammable material from catching alight. Why in Merlin's name would they choose wood for buildings when they were on Dragon Sanctuary.

"It's charmed 'Mione. Nothing's going to burst up in flames if we can help it." Charlie winked at her. She was impressed that he immediately answered her silent question before she even had the chance to ask.

Charlie led them onto large circular engraved paving in the middle of the floor. Charlie pulled out his wand from the back pocket of his faded blue denim jeans then raised it high up towards the ceiling. Hermione and George raised their heads to see where Charlie was pointing to show three large lit up holes in the ceiling. A delicate looking dragon shot straight out of Charlie's wand ,it glowed a brilliant neon orange. The pair watched in awe as they saw it dance towards the ceiling, then it darted quickly in between the holes then faded away. A loud bell chimed out echoing through the downstairs after several moments of stillness. The floor beneath their feet started to rumble as a spiral staircase emerged spinning around slowly that cascaded them up through the left hole in the ceiling.

"Its like…" George stared in awe as he help Hermione off the remaining stair and into the hallway.

"Dumbledore's staircase." Hermione finished with a sad smile.

"I thought that was a twin thing." Charlie said to keep the subject light. Hermione and George gave him a strange look neither had realised what they had both done. "You know, finishing each other's sentences." Charlie said patronisingly slow. "Just something that I assumed that was a Fred and George thing." Charlie smiled whole heartedly at the dumbstruck pair that stood in front of him wishing that he had bought the camera his that his dad tried to give him one year which he politely refused.

They walked along the den like corridor that had similar décor to the Gryffindor tower. There were skewiff paintings of dragons scattered along the wooden panelled corridor, that occasionally let out a loud roar. An indigo tapestry ran along length of the rest of the hall featuring the many amazing creatures that had been kept in residents here over the years. As the three walked past it, Hermione jumped as Hungarian Horntail came literally roaring to life as it made its attack on a Norwegian Ridgeback. The dragons had to started to fiercely attack each other, making loud rumbles as the pair shot fireballs as they duelled. "Those two never got along." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"This is the floor that you two will be staying on. Hermione, you're room is on the right and inside you'll find an ensuite bathroom, all of your clothes should be in the wardrobe already. If they are any problems I'm on the last in corridor by the window, just ask George if you're unsure. I suggest you dress wrap up warm tomorrow, don't want you to get frostbite." He winked at Hermione who just laughed in response but George just scowled.

"You better get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, what with every department wanting your absolute brilliance. I personally hope that you'll join me in the observation and new mother department." He flashed her a grin that reminded her of Fred.

"We'll see." She replied cunningly. "Goodnight Charlie, George." With that she made her way into her room and shut the door closed, leaving Charlie grinning like a Cornish pixie and George heavily frowning.

George quickly drew his wand from his sleeve and muttered a silencing charm on her door, not wanting to hear the outburst he was about to have. The last thing he needed was to get in her bad books and join sides with Charlie for however long they stayed there, Fred would kill him.

"The new mother department!" George growled at Charlie who just stared at George taken aback, never had he witness George so out of character. "That's the most dangerous department on the entire reserve." He stressed pulling at his hair. "What were you thinking! DON'T YOU DARE ENCOURAGE HER TO DO SUCH A DANGEROUS THING! DON'T DRAG HER INTO THIS WITH YOU!" George shouted angrily, a shocked expression to washed over Charlie's face as his little brother had backed him up into the wall. "AND WHAT WAS THAT WINK?" George demanded.

Charlie let out of a howl of laughter, he wiped his eyes removing his tears from laughing so hard. "You didn't…" He started in between. "You really thought…" George's scowl was still engraved on his face as he wondered what in Merlin's beard could be so amusing. Charlie laughed again. "She's far too young for me mate. I mean, have you ever heard of just being friendly? Anyways what got you so wound up? I've never seen you so protective…" Charlie hinted drawing out the last word in almost a whisper.

"I'm just looking out for her. She's a good friend." George swallowed thickly, he hated that fact the he had to half lie. He knew that the vowel fuelled him to be even more over protective then what would be considered to be normal.

Charlie shot him an unconvinced look and muttered a goodnight, then made his way back down the hallway to jump down the hole that the staircase had lifted them through.

"George?" A timid voice floated in to the room stirring him from his sleep. "George?" Her voice was much closer this time.

He looked up blurry eyed, he was just able to make out that it was Hermione standing in front of him. It wasn't until she spoke out in almost a cry that he realised how torn up she was. He pulled a corner of the duvet away and it sent a cold shiver down his spine when the warmth suddenly left his bed as he invited her into the bed. Hermione carefully climbed into the bed and scooted closer to him and was quickly wrapped up in his arms.

"Shush now, hey what's wrong?" George asked soothingly then stoked her hair steadying her breath. She whimpered into him more as if she was too scared to let go, he held her only tighter in response. "You're safe, nothing can hurt you now."

"I'm… I… I had a nightmare and…" She managed to start, struggling to find the right words.

"About the war?" He asked softly. "I still get them too. I mean when the wall collapsed on Fred I thought for sure that he was d…dead" He hoped by opening up to her something he hadn't even completely told Fred yet that she in turn would open up to him. "Fred doesn't really understand how much it's affected me, I've never wanted to tell him. I watched him suffer, so close to death's grasp. I hope that he will never truly be able to understand that, because I never want to see him in that much pain."

"So many deaths." She whispered back quietly. After a long silence she spoke again. "It's not exactly the war that gives me nightmares, I'm slowly accepting that they're just bad memories now."

"What could be worse than the war to scare you like this? You can tell me Mia." His soft only encouraged her to tell him.

"I'm scared that I'm going to completely lose my parents. It's actually been worse since the fire, when you all turned up to visit. All of your faces, they keep appearing in my dreams. Everything's happy then suddenly I'm circled by you all, then everyone calls out my name, whispering at me. It's all your fault. I ask them why and I'm suddenly at cemetery surrounded by all your bodies. It's all your fault mudblood they scream at me. You wouldn't save us, you couldn't save us, it's all your fault we're dead."

"But we're all here Hermione. No one died because it was your fault."

"Ever since Harry left for England and I was left with you and Fred, its your faces that hurt the most. More recently you and Fred stand with my parents mocking and laughing at me, calling me filth and saying that I'm not good enough. The brightest witch of the age can't even save friends." Her eyes had filled with tears which George carefully wiped away with his hand.

"I would never ever be able to that to you Hermione, I promise." He rocked her gently in his arms.

"What I can't understand is that when I'm away from you and Fred the nightmares are terrifying. They have dulled a little since your return but when… When Fred's here they just go. His face is the one that hurts most when I'm called a …mudblood. When he tells me that it's my fault that he's dead the thought almost kills me, and when each time I can see his lifeless body before me and my heart is lost. I just don't understand myself anymore. " She told him sadly, George looked at her with soft eyes upset that he couldn't help her more, it was just as well Fred returned tomorrow.

"I'm certain that in time it will all make sense. Just think the nightmares will stop tomorrow, we need to get some sleep. Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams." He cradled her in his arms.

"You too George." She mumbled into his chest.

"Charlie!" Fred called in his usual friendly loud greeting as he gave his brother a one armed hug.

"Good to see you Fred." Charlie replied in a similar way to his brother.

"How's the dragons?" Fred asked happily, his voice then dropped. "Mum told me to tell you that you'll never settl-" Fred started the usual lecture that Molly had forced him to repeat to Charlie.

"settle down and have grandchildren when I'm foolishly playing around with the dragons. That no girl will want to marry someone who has such dangerous occupation." Charlie chuckled as he remembered all the letters and hints he always receives at Christmas to settle down and give his mum some more grandchildren. "I know, but I'm quite happy be a bachelor."

Fred joined in with his laughter. "It's a good thing mum didn't hear you say that, it would break her heart knowing that one of her sons doesn't want to give her grandchildren, and live happy family life."

"I'm already married mate, to the reserve." Charlie laughed with Fred. "The woman has six other children for that purpose for Merlin's sake." Charlie exclaimed. "Speaking of which, it goes in order of age. Bill's already married making me the next in line, but I'm here in Romania making me for the moment untouchable. Perce…" Charlie said with remorse. "Which means you're the next in line." He said with smug smile which made Fred pale. He saw Hermione smiling in his head and the colour returned back to his face almost blushing as he thought of the girl who somehow stole his heart. He really needed to get the ball rolling before his darling mum set him up on dates, which not help his case to win her heart.

"You've already got someone in mind. I know that look." Charlie smirked at him. "Bill had it right before he told me he was going to propose to Fleur."

"I might just have found her. It feels as she was right in front of me all along, but I just ignored it." Fred sighed.

"Not Angie then?" He stated rather than questioned, a pained look crawled over Fred's face. "She never was right for you Freddie, chin up. Who is this girl then, because the way you just looking…Well drooling to put it in a better way, it's clear that she's the one for you."

"I've got a long way to go." Fred moaned, as he plonked himself down in comfy chair dropping his head in his hands.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Charlie asked shocked. "Have you even asked her out?" Fred shook his head ashamed of himself covering his face with hands. Charlie's jaw dropped. "Since when have you, Fred Weasley, been scared of asking out a girl?"

"None of your business." He muttered.

"She is the one then." Charlie repeated again. "She must be some bird to capture your heart mate."

"Just wait till happens to you, then you won't be so bloody smug." Fred said with a hint of scorn in his voice. "If all you're going to do is tease me I shall make my way to kick dear little Georgie's arse out of bed." Fred glared back at Charlie and raised his wand to send up the dragon. Charlie quickly stopped him gently lowering his arm and gave him a look that Fred saw more as a warning. Fred frowned and gave him a questioning look.

"Wouldn't go up there if I were you. By the looks of it Mum only needs to sort you and me out now, looks like little Georgie is all grown up now. He obviously didn't need mum to give him a shove to find someone. His heart seems to have been caught by the lovely Miss. Granger here. I won't say I saw it coming, I don't think anyone would expect that pair. But they seem to fit well, she's good enough for him at least. Both a bright pair, their kids are going to cause havoc though." Charlie stated matter of fact tone with a grin plastered on his face that caused Fred to freeze. "Who would have of guessed Hermione and George, ey? I went to fetch them this morning but they were fast asleep in each other's arms, if I were a girl I'd call it cute…"

Fred face had completely blanched with too many emotions building up inside of him. Betrayal. Heartbroken. Upset. Angry. His feelings started to settle on the betrayal from George. How could he of done this to Fred, he knew how he felt about her. It was just never the right time to tell her how besotted he was with her, he didn't want to scare her away. George always get everything, Angelina never cheated on him when they dated. No, George had to ruin everything for him, Charlie started at Fred for several moments until Fred started to stutter. What hurt the most was seeing George kiss Hermione, George marrying Hermione, George and Hermione having kids. Kids that would have looked pretty dam similar to if he and Hermione had had kids. He would just have to sit there with a smile on his face while the kids he would so desperately want to call his own would call him uncle, not dad. Even in his head he sounded unhealthy obsessed.

He looked down at his wrist for messages praying that would be enough of an excuse to head back. Thankfully there was enough of an excuse to make his lie convincing. Why wasn't he ever good enough for women!

"Verity needs help at the new shop setting up the stock. Seems there's been a bit of emergency. I have to go." He said with no emotion in his voice except the last little sentence which sounded like a soft heartbroken cry. He quickly turned his back and apparated so Charlie that wouldn't be able to read his eyes, and the tear that cascaded down his cheek.

"Who was that?" Hermione said sleepily in response to the loud pop which was Fred's untimely exit. She shuffled into the kitchen with Charlie close behind her.

"Fred." Charlie replied, he was still trying to gather up the thoughts of what just happened in his head. He expected Fred to be a bit more teasing about the whole thing, not just to go blank and then get called to an emergency. Well that was a darn right lie.

"But he's left already?" She asked. The disappointed tone rang clearly through her voice enough for Charlie to notice it. He decided to try and drag out why.

"Yeh, he said he had some sort of emergency back at the new shop."

"Oh, I'm surprised he didn't tell George or-" She cut herself, she didn't want Charlie having some crazy thoughts about her and Fred, after last night.

"So speaking of George, you and George. I didn't see that one coming." Hermione stared at him in trying to work what on earth he was on about. " You know together, has he told mum yet? I'm sure she'll be over the moon that it's you. Even I heard how much mum wanted to strangle Ron when it didn't work out between you two. Always wanted you to be married into the family. I'm sort of surprised she didn't think about try to set us up a one point. "

"You…think…. You think that George and I are together? " Hermione spat out. George had chosen this awkward moment to walk in the room, his jaw instantly dropped when he processed the words that came out of Hermione's mouth.

"Charlie I told you last night. We're nothing more than good friends." George said exasperated. "Where's Fred?" George suddenly asked realising that he twin should be here by now, he desperately hoped that Charlie hadn't blown it.

"Said Verity was having some sort stock emergency at the new shop." Charlie said. "And what do you mean you two aren't together, did you not see each other last night. I'm surprised you haven't already told Fred. He seemed-"

"WE 'RE CLOSE FRIENDS!" George and Hermione shouted at him.

"Sure, there's more there then you two let on. Just thought I'd tell you that he was lying about the emergency. I'd place a bet that he run off to tell his girl, he looked ashamed when he admitted to not having told her already. Probably just realised that some other bloke could come along and snagged her up before if he doesn't get a move on." George pinched the bridge of his nose a let out a controlled breath in attempt to stay calm.

"Take Hermione on that tour of the reserve, I'm sure all the departments are dying to get the chance to persuade her to join their little department. I have to go find Fred." Before he does something he'll regret. He silently added. He turned and hugged Hermione tightly. "Stay out of trouble, you, we don't need anymore incidents today. I think Fr- the rest of the family would kill me if anything happened to you!" He let go of the friendly embrace then looked at Charlie. "Please keep her out of trouble, I like living."

"She'll be fine George. Have some faith in me, if not me then at least her." Charlie said tilted his head in her direction. "It's a bit insulting that you keep assuming that she's incapable of look after herself."

"Thank you Charlie." Hermione said lightly glaring at George. "I'm a big girl, I tie my own shoes and everything." She laughed, than noticed the blank expression of their faces. "Muggle film quote, I keep forgetting you grew up without disney." She said in a quick explanation followed by two oh's and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary." Charlie bellowed with Hermione standing next to him bundled up in one of his old cloaks that had been transfigured to fit slightly better, but it was still far too baggy on her.

The pair trundled through the heavy snow, in temperatures that were below freezing. Every now and then Charlie would stop to place a heating charm on Hermione and the cloak in attempt to keep her warm. She kept insisting she could do it herself then he would gently remind her that she would freeze her arm off in the process and that he was used to the weather.

"Hmm looks as though you might be in luck today, the Antopodean Opaleye should be hatching today." He smiled as he watched her eyes widen with delight. "Of course you watched Norberta hatch, feisty one she is. We can see her later if you want."

Hermione beamed at him in surprise. "That would be fantastic."

"You never know she might just be able to remember you, but don't get your hopes up." Charlie reiterated.

Charlie pulled her into cozy lodge with the words the Hatchery written on a sign that blew in the icy wind. He led her carefully towards a little nest where there was egg that looked rather like a solid piece of opal that shimmered like the moon illuminated on dark winter's night. The egg was already rocking from side to side as if it was trying to roll out of the nest. The motion increased and Hermione's eyes widen as she was sure that the egg was about to hurtle to the ground then much to her surprise in one single swoop the egg had been caught and placed back in the nest. The catch was just as casual as it was quick, as if the keeper had just predicted exactly what the egg was about to do.

"That's Temperance-"

"Charles." She said sweetly as she rounded in on him. "What have I told you about that using that monstrosity of a name I have?" She asked slowly. "After oh I don't know how many months, let see…"She counted them quickly up on her elegant fingers which seemed to match her poise and grace. " Twenty three months!" She then flashed her hands open twice making twenty then held up three fingers which she then used to poke Charlie in the chest making him laugh. "That you of all people would know better!" She took a calm breath in and then turned to towards Hermione who had a smile on her face from her little outburst. It had reminded her of the friendship that she shared with Ron throughout Hogwarts and even now. "Hermione Granger it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tempe Libenuis. I take it that you're being given your tour by this great big lunk, I feel sorry for you. He's only just started to stop shadowing me at last."

"I resent that, you know it's the rules. Two years of being shadowed than we become more relaxed. You know the statistics as well as I do. Besides you think it's been plain sailing for me, having to keep constant watch on you all the time while I work, then get called to the office to escort you back like child whose been sent to the headmaster's office. Honestly if there's trouble you always have a habit of being there."

"The pot calling the kettle black. Haven't you got better things to do?" She glanced at him and he raised his eyebrows in the direction of Hermione. "You're just as bad as the rest of them Charlie. You know she'll be fine in the hatchery with me for a little while. I've already seen George insult her about not being capable enough which may I remind you that you defended."

"But-" Charlie wanted to start but knew he was about to the loose the battle.

"Hermione's right there you know, ask yourself. She's not a child." Tempe responded irritated that he couldn't give Hermione some breathing room, she didn't come here to be babysat all the time.

"I'll be fine, besides from what George said I'm going to have to be more careful when I'm with you in your department. I've handled a recently hatched dragon before, I was only twelve and we got safely to you with any injuries, remember? Have a little faith in me." She said purposefully using the words he said to George earlier.

"I'll be back in about half an hour, try not to get burned. I don't fancy having to have body bind George when he gets back." Charlie mumbled and walked out.

"Weasley's, every single one of them is over protective." Hermione muttered.

"Tell me about it." Tempe replied with a smile on her face. The two quickly fell into banter as they spoke about Charlie, George and Fred. Hermione watched in amazement as the newest dragon was born which decided instantly to target Hermione giving her a small burn on her palm.

"Sorry I should have warned you, it's just that they aren't normally capable of doing that for another couple of weeks." Tempe said apologetically. "It's really unusual, I'd better call Charlie and have this one observed with a little more caution then the others. Merlin only knows what Charlie's going to say after leaving you for twenty minutes in the hatchery to find that you got burned. I'll fetch the medi witch to come and have a look at your hands.

"It's fine, it's not really bad enough to be considered a burn." The infant dragon eyed Hermione carefully before scuttling its way over to her as it tried not to trip over its own legs. "Hello there." Hermione cooed.

It was obviously intrigued by her voice and sat down in front of her, wagging its tail in a friendly manner.

"I don't remember anything about dragons but isn't more of a dog behaviour when they're happy?" Hermione asked unsure what to do.

"It a normal response when they like you, except dragons tend not to like anyone. So I'm surprised at its affection towards you. Perhaps you should be the one to name her." Tempe replied.

"Really I couldn't." Hermione said.

"I don't think she'll accept a name from anyone else."

"Hermione's a natural then." Charlie mused from the doorway causing her to blush slightly.

"More natural with the babies then you ever were." Tempe said casually. "You aren't exactly a natural with the little ones."

"How about Enya? It Gaelic for fire."

"It's perfect." Tempe smiled looking down at Hermione's burnt palms.

"Hermione your hands." Charlie exclaimed. "Wait she burnt you already? But she's so young! We need to call over a few keepers and get you out of here so we can check your hands."

"It just looks bad because the burns from the fire in apartment." She whined.

"Even more of a reason to get them checked out then. Come on, don't want the old wounds opening up and getting infected. " She followed Charlie through the door, Enya let out a loud cry as Hermione disappeared.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She needs a lot of testing, the last dragon that burnt someone so soon after birth was growing too quickly and she died her body and mind weren't on the same level." Charlie stated gravely. "I had a close relationship with the other dragon we had. Only baby that actually took to me straight away. Then again she burnt me just like Enya did to you. Hopefully she'll be alright but I can't make any promises on that."

Charlie had taken Hermione out into never ending mountains where the dragons were free to roam around. They were little huts and lodges scattered all over the range as Charlie had already explained to Hermione that there were for observing in and that the weather could get so bad that they would have to stay and keep watch on the dragons. They ploughed through the snow until they reached a hut with a large number twelve painted on the side, underneath it had a list of names crossed out until the most recent owner of the hut Charlie Weasley.

"Welcome to my office, I guess." Charlie said not quite sure what to say. Hermione friendly started firing questions at him until they were talking naturally having quite a few laughs along the way as they watched the dragons through the windows with that had the same charm on placed on them as omnioculars, so they had spectacular clear outlook on the dragons. The easy atmosphere suddenly vanished as the pair saw someone apparate directly in the path of a Swedish short snout who was starting to nest, making her more violent and not really tolerant of the keepers let alone a human just popping in her path that she had never met before. It was why Charlie had decided to stay safely tucked inside the hut all day rather than going out and showing her the dragons up close.

"GEORGE!" Hermione cried out as soon as she recognised the figure that was about to be battered to near death by the dragon. She watched in horror as Charlie sent up the familiar red sparks that she and Harry had used before.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I promised to keep you safe. Petrificus Totalus." Charlie ran out of the hut to save George's life. Tempe was quickly at Hermione's side apparating directly next to her, she flashed her violet eyes at Hermione in concern, sympathy then ran out to help tame the dragon that George had crossed paths with.

Keeper after keeper came by none each throwing her a glance before rushing out like Tempe, one turned her around so she wasn't able to look through the window, oh how she really wanted to hex them. George was out there getting hurt and she had been rendered useless. A blond man appeared before her dressed in lime green robes and started to speak directly to her.

"I can easily remove this now, but you cannot under any circumstances run out there and make the situation worse. I know you care, but the best thing you can do is help me heal George up. Rennervate."


	18. Leander and Ariande

**A.N Sorry this took so long but I've been working on the plot as much as my mind can bear. At this rate there will be one to two chapters left, but if that happens its not really pushing Fred and Hermione together :( **

**A massive thank you to the guest who reviewed, its unlikely that this chapter would have been put up today, as it gave me the boost I needed haha. I did honestly have every intention to post this update this sooner, and I can you a hundred excuses to why I haven't but that would be pointless, I guess I've been almost scared to post this as its nearer an uncertain end. But its up NOW! **

**More thank yous! **

**Mundy005, and XoxMountainGirlxoX... and the Guest reviewer! **

* * *

><p>Set up in the Carpathian Mountains was the quirky little village of Stretignis, from a distance it looked like it had been long abandoned long ago. There seemed to be no buildings, in fact they had been carved into face of the mountains, which Hermione thought odd as there was a rather large flat space of rock, almost like a village green without the grass. Between the U shaped mountains was a vast valley which was home to the lake speranţă. Hermione could just make out the dragon reserve on the mountains across the valley.<p>

"Draco, why here?" Hermione questioned him.

"I thought you'd like a little exploration before we go, give you mind a little rest for the next few days." Draco replied casually, knowing that he wouldn't have forgiven himself if he denied her the opportunity to visit . "Plus the Portkey is here."

"So it wasn't for exploring then?" She asked, he smirked at her and shook his head causing her to laugh.

"But I can give you knowledge about this place." He laughed as her eyes lit up with delight with just the idea of obtaining some new information. "The legend of Stertignis sound familiar?"

"I've heard of it, but it was impossible to come across any books on it, I tried asking Charlie but he didn't seem to have a clue what I was on about." To which Draco only laughed, causing Hermione to swat him lightly on the arm. "Don't laugh at him!"

"Come on, you know you want to." He added with a cheeky grin, in which she gave him a small smile before swatting him again. "It's not surprising really, not many know of it. So you still want to know?" She gave a sceptical look for asking her such ridiculous question. " Alright then. The wizards and withes below the mountains were being heavily ridiculed an hunted down by the muggles, as they were being hunted in the rest of Europe too. They moved up to the mountains away from peering away from peering eyes after one their children died, from being tortured by a muggle."

"That's awful!" Hermione said in disgust.

"The boy had done some accidental magic, he scared the muggles and he was evidently punished. It became obvious that they weren't going to be accepted for who they were and would become outcasts, which could have led to even more deaths and a civil war, which they didn't want. They needed somewhere away from the muggle world, where they could still practise magic in peace, without worry. They built their homes on this flat piece of plain here out wood and thatched roofs, and were settled for around a century in perfect peace. Then the dragons came and decided to nest in mountains. Of course the locals had heard the rumours that surround the monstrous sized beasts from the word of mouth. The dragons would sleep throughout the day and then hunt during night, and their hunt extended to the village. After a week of serious attacks that had caused nearly two fatalities the council decided it was time to put up some protection. It was up to those who were soon to turn seventeen to protect the village, each year new boys would be taught how to protect the village and after a few careful months of watching the older ones were allowed to move on, it was no longer their duty. It gradually formed into a tradition going down the generations, it had become expected of them and would prove their worth and value to the community as they grew into men. Each night it was the turn of one boy to cast the charms that would save the village from attacks, and keep guard over the village. This is the way it was, the attacks were frequent and the villagers were used to them but with the watch keeping nightly patrols, there had been no problems."

"Something happened?" Hermione asked as with her eyes were wide in anticipation but a small amount remorse was visible in them.

"One of the boys was on patrol, he'd been working out down in the valley's forest all day hunting trying to gather enough food to feed the village on his own, normally they worked in pairs and making it relatively simple work, but his partner was in bed sick. It was his fourth day on night patrol, no one else would cover for his partner and it was unfortunate that they'd been given alternative nights, also two of the patrol had come of age and packed up and left in searching new blood lines for the village's community. So, Leander was trying to push himself to be four people. It comes as no surprise that he fell asleep before he could charm all the houses."

"The dragons?"

"Came that night, their flames touched the entire village. A family died that night as their house had caught the worst of the fire, the villagers assumed that there were no survivors after the fire had been put out. Leander's punishment was set that night by council, to be hung the next morning. He was no longer welcomed in his own home, kicked out by his family although this didn't cause him any surprise. He stopped outside the family's house , the remains of it. He could hear a noise from inside, and he climb through the mass of rubble and mess left over from the house. The noise got louder as he clambered his way through, as he found it hard to breathe through the heavy ash, and smoke that had yet to clear from the house. He put out any small flames he found as he followed the noise that seemed to have a hold on his heart. He picked up the pace as it got louder, he knew that sound. Crying. He ran faster towards the noise knowing it was from the young girl who lived there, and he had been responsible for her family's death and the pain she must be feeling. He found the little girl backed up in a corner, the smell said that that was a body in the room as well as her. He picked the little girl up as she cried and fought him. He held her tiny frame into his chest temporarily blinding her , he didn't want her to have a memory of this, this was the best he could do for her. He held onto her tightly as he run through the rubble. He made it at last with her in his arms, as he rocked her calling out for help, trying to be a soothing as possible. Help did not come for some time as they ignored his voice ashamed of him.

"She's alive!" He shouted with shaky breath not wanting to more her more than he had already, not knowing how severe her injuries were he needed help to come to her. "PLEASE? SOMEONE HELP HER. IT'S ARIADNE, SHE'S SURVIVED, SHE'S NOT DEAD. HELP HER, PLEASE SOMEONE?" Leander cried out hoping that someone would come and heal her, he was too shaken up himself to heal her, he was sentenced to death in the morning, but that was the least of his worries right now. People finally came to the rescue, the villagers tried to take Ariadne away from his arms but she refused, refusing anyone but Leander. Her brother had created some form of protective magic over her when the fire was burning, but it was only enough to save her, so she clung to her rescuer.

The following day, the morning of Leander's hanging the girl refused to leave him even when they explained to her, that he was the cause that the protection spells weren't put around her home and family.

"It's not his fault, he was on duty because my brother was ill. Twice, he did the duty for my brother, and he still went hunting for the village, none of you helped him. It's all YOUR FAULT!" The village elders had to rethink Leander's punishment, the boy had become her only trusted friend and family.

His magic was taken from him, if he dared tried to attempt a spell it would cause him a slow death, similar to the Cruciatus curse and the killing curse. He was punished to carve the new homes into the mountains without magic, whilst the others carried on offering no help and treated him as dirt. His days were long and gruelling with hard labour work, and in the night he was to look after Ariadne. He taught all he knew, with the little money he earned he would buy her old books, teacher her as many potions, draughts, values and good morals. He watched her grow, and in turn she noticed the changes in him. He was just a tired, ambitious fifteen year when he first took over her care. His big heart in way caused her family's death, something she accepted long ago. He tried his hardest to compensate as much as he could for the loss of her family. She couldn't blame him for her losses. She only blamed the dragons and the elders.

"The story doesn't stop there, does it?" Hermione said sadly.

"I wish it did, but in other ways I'm glad it doesn't." Draco mused.

"Ariadne became the talk of the village as she grew up, she had yet to show only sign of magic. The village had declared a squib and an outcast. It was unheard of then, of course there were rumour that the village had heard but that's all they had been to the villagers, rumours. She was treated like, she had few friends but they now all kept away from her. They must have treated her much like the way I used to treat you when we were young, when used to believe anything that came out my father's mouth." Hermione smiled sympathetically at him. "She was an outcast like Leander, she would be at home when he would return in tears over her books, seeing no point anymore. She thought that he would leave her since it became more apparent that she wouldn't be able to do magic. They spend many long nights up laughing about how much easier things would be when she could perform magic, but she couldn't do this, life wasn't ever going to get easier for them. It took Leander awhile, but he convinced her to carry on studying magic, and that he wouldn't just abandon her for that reason, she had been worried that he would take off with a wife at any time, he quickly reassured her he wouldn't and that he never would be able to .

He promised her things would get better, and to find a muggle village would be for the best. Neither of them could stand to watch the other in mental anguish and torture, it would only get worse the longer they stayed. Leander spoke to the village elders of moving her away with him, the elders agreed seeing that she wasn't a part of the community and that there was nothing left for anymore. The village elders had seen Ariadne grow up and knew she would be fine, and in several years she would be of age, there was no point of having her sulking around the village for those few years until she was out of Leander's care. The village elders reminded Leander that his magic was still gone and that the curse was irreversible. They had prepared and packed and were due to the leave the next day, their bags charmed light after much convincing on one of the local village boys. Ariadne woke many times in the night restless, not knowing the world that awaited them in morning. The dragons were flying above the village again as the flames repelled against the houses embedded in the mountains. She got up and walked to the window, watching the flames dance around the old village's land. She had yet to see any dragons, only in books that Leander gave her with caution, and she couldn't' remember much of them before the attacks. Bracing herself she slowly stepped down the steps wanting see what had caused her so much grief over the past few years. She's had a passion for hating the ugly beasts that flapped in the sky, but she needed to see them before she left.

She wanted to scream and shout at them to blame them for so many things, that had caused her so much pain growing up. She walked further out to get a good glimpse at the beasts that tormented her, it melted away and she stood in awe of the creatures that danced in the light of the moon. She stood memorised , she sat slowly to the rocky surface underneath and laid down on her back to watch the dancing take place.

Leander woke up, he hadn't been sleeping well either. He quickly realised that Ariadne had gone, he was worried that someone had managed to take her in the night, but he knew it couldn't be. He ran out of the house and it didn't take long to find her memorised, staring at the dragons. He laughed briefly in relief that she hadn't gone, and she could be more at peace with herself and the dragons before they left. He noticed that she was lying in the same spot where the loss of her family, where her house used to be, and her life before it was wrecked. He was about to walk over and pick her up from the spot when he saw the dragon's flames grow stronger, Leander ran towards her as fast as he could.

It was a small dragon that had lost control of its fire, and it was heading straight towards them. He pushed her back behind him, and pulled out his wand casting shield around them. He'd never felt so alive in years, pouring all of himself, the years he hasn't been able to do magic. Every ounce was poured into the one spell. Ariadne looked at him in horror, followed by a sadness that felt like it would break her heart. He looked at her in that moment, with the biggest grin on his face that she'd ever seen him do and she couldn't help but smile too. He started to become tired as he held onto the shield of the now dying fires that were being extinguished by the boy on patrol. His shield died down and he collapsed to the floor in pain, a small smile still remaining on his lips. The boy rushed the healer out the inn, already knowing that he couldn't save Leander, everyone knew the fate Leander would suffer. Ariadne just held his hand in hers, whispering what little comforts she could offer knowing he face his punishment, she thought she'd saved him that day from dying years ago, but she never felt so wrong, they were taking him away from her.

Leander winced as the pain got worse holding in his screams not wanting her to remember him crying out as the tortured pain would hit. The boy had managed to call the village elders, sick of the sight in front of him, how he wished the elders would stop this, the man looked after the girl, it was never his fault. The boy stood and watched in remorse as he saw the silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she lost her family once again that night. The boy asked "Do you want me to end this quickly?" Leander looked pleased him and the thought, the elders had not yet arrived. He looked once at Ariadne, then back to the boy and nodded his head. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, she kept her ear on his chest and the pain grew within him. He whispered something in her ears causing them both smile. "GO, my sweet, run and grab your bags, I'll still be here Ariadne." Ariadne hesitantly left the two there, once she was out of sight he told the boy "Take Ariadne and run far from away as possible from this place, they won't forgive for the mercy you've shown upon me tonight." Leander told the boy who nodded his head. Ariadne had just got back with the bags, and gave a kiss on the forehead; the boy cast the forgivable unforgivable curse. There was no time for tears as she fled with him into the night."

"What happened to them?" Hermione asked.

"They got married and had three little boys." Was all that Draco replied.

"What did he say to her?"

"I take it you mean before he died, that it wasn't her fault she was dying, he didn't want to have that burden. He told her that he knew he was always going to die and that they elders had punished him by not being able to be the one he loved, and to only be able to save knowing she would run with someone else. The village elders gave him that last spell to make sure he would die to protect, something he failed to do for her family. His final was to be forced to leave her, he told her he loved with all his heart and that they would never have worked." Draco sneered the last sentence.

"Why wouldn't it have?" Hermione started only to have Draco interrupt her.

"I think it would have. Sometimes people lie Granger, even the people we love if they think it will help. It would have hurt her more if he said about the life he planned for them together afterwards." He replied as though he'd spend many a night wondering and analysing the legend.

"I know. Otherwise my parents would be dead by now." She replied quietly. "So who told you that?" She changed the subject.

"My mother." Draco said without looking at her, to which she had no response and his reply had clearly made her uncomfortable. "She didn't want me to be like my father, she didn't agree with blood status, she didn't want me to outcast people and treat them badly of something that's not their fault. I guess it didn't work, I only believed my father's bull, until the day I found that he himself was worshipping and kissing the ground his master walked on for a half blood. That changed everything, not to mention watching you, every grade, every lesson, every spell and that bright little head of yours." He chuckled.

"Me?" She laughed too.

"Funny isn't it." He drawled back at her with his trademark smirk etched onto his face.

George slowly woke from his slumber instantly felt groggy and was certain that he must had gone out with Fred the previous to the Hog's head or the Leaky Cauldron. He was confused as he took in his surroundings not quite certain where he was but he had a good guess that it was some sort of hospital. He figured he must have hit head really hard at some point during their night. A small head peeped around the curtain and smiled brightly at him before she shut his curtain and, spoke at a fast pace to what George had hoped was a person.

He saw his brother come around the corner and sit down on the armchair next to him. Charlie looked rough; he hadn't looked this bad in months. His eyes were filled that seemed to consume him, the dark bags underneath his face looked as though they had become part of his permanent face. He sat with his head in hands lap and his back slouched over, for a brief moment than he looked at George with a grave looked upon his face.

"Charlie, what's going on?" He managed to mumble hoarsely, and then he attempted a gentle stretch to find that it was only his head that was hurt.

"Thank Merlin." Charlie said relieved, but his face reverted back. "Least you remember me, what was the last thing that you remember?" He questioned, George was normally all up for a prank, he briefly flashed back to the jokes he made about his missing ear, but the with stern look of Charlie's face that now wasn't the time .

He thought back hard over the past few weeks, restoring the waterfall for their new branch in Australia with Fred, showing Ginny, Harry and Hermi-. His thoughts topped and he remembered the talk in the greenhouse, her crying, arguing with Fred about Hermione, being accused of dating her, more crying, the unbreakable vow. The previous night vaguely flowed through his head as she broke the vow with him. He was supposed to keep Fred and himself away and forget.

"Thatmanipulativelittlewitch." He said through gritted teeth. Charlie looked at him with curiosity clearly wanting to be filled in on the entire mess. "Two words." George said holding two of his fingers just to add extra emphasis. "Unbreakable vow." He said with clarity and explained the situation to Charlie who sat in place not saying a word until George had finished.

"I should have seen it before." He said, followed by a loud sigh he felt rather foolish for not noticing before why Fred and George had suddenly become joined at the hip, it certainly explained a few things.

"It's not every day we make unbreakable vows with Hermione; it would have been hard to see."

"In hindsight, I should have noticed, the signs were all there." Charlie replied with grimace.

"The signs?" George asked thinking that he and Fred had done a good job on keeping suspicions as low as possible, then it occurred to George that Fred wasn't here, he'd been caught up in answering Charlie's questions. "And where has Fred got to?"

"I'll start with the signs, the constant jealously of Fred, the way you three had become the new golden trio." He said holding up his fingers in air quotation for the last two words. "The way you've been looking at her like you were preparing yourself were about to take one of Ginny's bat bogey hex's every five seconds." Charlie stated bluntly, before remembering George's next question. "He's back tomorrow."

"I need to find her, something's not right." George said gloomily, he didn't trust Malfoy even if she did. Charlie eyed his not so little brother carefully getting a grasp of the situation that everyone was in.

"I don't think it's wise to go after her." Charlie said, and he had already regretted the words as soon as they had slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh, that's right is it? This coming from the bloke who plays with dragons for his living." George spat followed by a humourless laugh. "So it's alright for you to risk your life daily for your job and constantly worry mum, but it's not alright for me to go and find family!" He said trying to keep his temper under control. "SHE'S FAMILY!" He shouted in frustration. "What about Ginny, if it were her in trouble or hurt? Would you try and stop me then?"

"I get it she's family, she's my family too!" Charlie's hands were buried in his hair pulling at his roots."I'm trained to do my job, I go to work every day fully understand the risks I put myself and my team at. I'm one hundred per cent aware of all the challenges and difficulties I could face and the dangers that they could bring. You aren't that one-hundred perc-"

"Wasn't being in the war enough training? Training, I lived it here just as the rest of the family. We were trained to face any danger, we had to learn. It was learn or die, no textbooks or classrooms, or practise Charlie. What part of that don't you understand?" George said with disdain, Charlie looked at him in shock and walked away before the situation got even more out of hand than it already was. Leaving George alone to think it all through, he had one day to formulate a plan so that he and Fred could save her, but from what he didn't know.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The pair had ended up in the snoring dragon relishing their last butterbeer before they left for the Portkey. The pub has a warm cosy feeling to that Hermione reminded Hermione of the Burrow and could instantly see why Charlie felt so at home here. Draco was going to probably need a strong glass of Firewhiskey at the end of the day. Draco looked down at his watch and let out a rather large sigh. "We'll need to get going soon." Hermione nodded in response and took their empty glasses back to the bar as Draco grabbed their coats and bags and then waited patiently bar the door.

"Where's the Portkey?" Hermione asked him to break the silence of their walk, as the sound of just their footsteps made her feel uncomfortable.

"Not much further." He replied, although the reply did nothing to satisfy her which Draco was well aware of. "You've never been here so you wouldn't know anyway." He said in an almost patronising tone, he laughed when he heard her small annoyed grunt. "Just being cautious." He added quietly, as he hadn't wanted to bring up safety.

"Sorry, I should have known that there was a reason for it." She mumbled. Draco had led her down the main street of shops away from the houses and pub the resided in the mountains. Between nearly every third shop there were dark alleyways something that Hermione had become rather accustomed to now because of the war. A small cracking noise made Hermione instinctively pull out her wand and her body and mind automatically slipped into battle mode. Draco pushed her forward to keep moving and they began to pick up the pace. A louder crack was heard behind them he pushed her behind him, back to back with wands at the ready. A hex was thrown at Draco but he easily saw it coming and repelled it, then threw another hex for extra measure and as a warning. He heard a cry, and felt satisfied that he had managed to hit the attacker. He had already guessed that someone had managed to get hold of an invisibility cloak. The two moved together as a team moving at a swift pace away from cry, it wasn't long until another jet of light nearly hit them. He fired something that Hermione didn't recognise, she knew it was likely to be dark magic, but right now she couldn't exactly scold him.

"Let's go!" He growled, he grabbed her hand and ran at nearly his full speed just slow enough for her to keep up. He gave her no choice but to run and ask questions as the ducked and dived around fallen crates and shot around the corners of the dark streets he was clearly familiar with. He pushed Hermione in front of him as they ran at full speed keeping a protective arm around her as green sparks shot out from his wand at an invisible target. It wasn't long before three sets of green sparks were aiming to hit the pair, it was no longer just one attacker. They kept running a took a last second turn down a narrow twisted ally that seemed to have no end. Hermione could hear hexes being thrown at the pair thankful each time Draco managed with ease to deflect each one that would have collided straight at them.

She could hear the ever growing amount hexes that had missed hitting the walls knowing that if she dared looked back she would find nothing but the old bricks turned to dust. She wanted nothing more than this to be over, and knew trying to fire anything back wouldn't help matters, and it was likely it would to more harm them good. They skidded around a corner to a dead end, Draco had temporarily stopped firing spells from his wand, and somehow he had managed to set up a few obstacles with some strategically placed curses giving them a few extra seconds. They kept running at full speed.

"Wall." Hermione said out of breath, not sure if Draco had seen the wall or not. She raised her wand to fire a hex at the wall knowing she would just be able to knock it down so they could keep running. Draco snatched her wand from her to her horror and kept pushing the pair down the alley straight into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice and lovely. I have a strong idea where this is going, but reviews will help lead the direction, I'm proud of this but I'm biased haha. Feel free to PM with ideas or stuff you'd like to see or leave it in a review! <strong>

**For those who have stayed with this story over the past year, I'd like to THANK YOU! Thank you for sticking by my first fanfiction, its strange to know its nearly over now! **


	19. The charms are off

-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-

"Do you feel that?" George looked at Fred and Harry then down at his bracelet. The ring and the bracelets had all turned an alarming red.

"She's in trouble." Fred fretted. "I'll go now with Harry, George you have to stay here."

"NO way!" George almost shouted, gesturing with arm making it clear that completely disagreed with Fred.

"You're going to die if you don't follow her instructions." Fred tried pleading with him. "I can't lose either of you."

"I hate to point out this fact, if either of you go I'd die." Fred went pale. "The vow's off. The instruction part of the vow never worked. We're both going." George said. "Let's just say I did a little extra reading to be absolutely sure." He added just to be clear, and to try and get Fred's mind to focus.

"We're wasting time, let's go." Harry said, evidently trying to speed things up.

Within seconds the three had landed in a dark alleyway, next to a pile of rubble that once had been a wall. There was no sign of Hermione or Draco. Harry decided that it would be best to search the area, and proceeded to put up numerous amounts of wards before going any further with the investigation.

"Why isn't she here?" Fred demanded than questioned. Fred was visibly getting more upset each passing minute that they spent there without any clues. It wasn't long until he came across a broken wand. "Harry, over here." He showed Harry the remains of the wand.

"Well it's certainly not Hermione's or Draco's. That's something at least." He then began to run checks over the wand. He started to frown as the wand leaked out a thick dark fog. "It's filled with dark magic."

"Any idea what the last spell was?" Fred asked hoping that it wasn't anything too serious. Harry ran some more checks, only to find the wand remaining pieces of the wand shaking, and glowing a familiar green colour.

"The killing curse."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-xx—xx-

Hermione braced herself for the impact against the wall; she really wished that Draco hadn't taken her wand away, so she could at least blast the wall. She closed her eyes tightly and kept on running, hoping that Draco would soon come to his senses. She kept running, but she hadn't felt like she hit into that solid, but instead a pulling sensation tugged at her navel. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes instantly scanning the area for any signs of danger, she caught a flash of blond hair and relaxed. She had already guessed that the Portkey had been hidden in the wall, but she hadn't a clue who chasing them.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she made her way over to him.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok. Nothing seems out of place. We can't go back now." She dropped her head, sadden by the thought.

"We're going to find out who did this. Then everything will be sorted." Draco said staring at her. Then it came to his attention something was missing. "Hermione where's your charm bracelet?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-xx-x-xx-

Harry, Fred and George began to search the area more thoroughly. They'd found damaged walls burnt from some obviously nasty hexes. George decided it was time to investigate the pile of rubble further, whilst Fred and Harry were examining further down the alley.

"It looks like there was a chase into that wall." Harry said affirmatively, as they processed the scene.

"I need to find her Harry." Fred said. Harry looked at him and could understand his anguish.

George's eyes caught something glisten under the light of his wand. He gave it a little tug and a chain pulled out of the rubble. There right before his eyes was Hermione's bracelet. He looked up and grabbed Harry's attention beckoning him over, holding the bracelet up for them both to see.

"Hermione." Harry whispered.

"No." Fred shook his head. "The last curse was… It can't be." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his DA coin. It was still intact, and it still worked. The magic in the coin was still there, it would have died right along with her.

"She's alive." Harry said. They all took in a breath of relief. "Now we just need to find her, and knowing Hermione and Draco it will be almost impossible."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

"Is it safe to be here?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked across a long corridor featuring plush green carpets, and paintings of what looked like to Hermione Leander and Ariadne.

"Do you really think I'd come here and lead the trouble to her if I thought for one second she would be at risk?" He questioned, Hermione didn't even have to reply one look from her was enough. "You know how private this house is, I built it myself and I can count the people on my hand that know of its existence."

"Sorry you can't blame me for being over protective." She replied hastily. They walked down to the end of the corridor and knocked on the door to be greeted by a healer.

"How is she?" Draco inquired with a sad expression on his face.

"Her rates are steady Mr. Malfoy but she still hasn't woken, we know to call you or Miss Granger as soon as that happens." The healer told him gently.

"May we see her?" Hermione asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can." The healer smiled at the pair and led to into a cosy lounge area, rugs on the floor, a fire burned brightly at the back of the room. It felt very much like the Weasley's living room, but in a twisted way with a touch a Draco, something that seemed impossible to achieve. Several large bookcases also lined the wall, each filled to the brim with books. It seemed as though Draco had moved his personal favourites and the rest of collection into the room.

This room was different however there were machines beeping away tucked up in alcoves, that were always constantly monitoring. What made the room entirely different was the bed set up in the middle of the room with several large green quilted blankets thrown over a body. In the bed attached to the ridiculous amount of machines was a young woman no older than Hermione. As they got closer Draco reached out and touched her long dark curls. He pulled out a brush from the bedside cabinet and started to brush the girl's hair.

"It still astounds me how much you look like her, Hermione." He said as he gently pulled the brush through the girl's hair. "Every time I look at you, I see a glimpse of her." Hermione smiled at him.

"I never looked like my parents, and neither does she. Although when my auntie used to bring her round to play, everyone swore that we twins, not cousins." Hermione smiled fondly at the memories, she had spent several nights in here scouring the book shelves just to read to her cousin. They were so close growing up, but ever since she got her letter to Hogwarts they started to grow apart.

"Merlin, it wasn't just an accident Draco. They thought she was me, it's the same people out to rid of me for good, but they found her first." Hermione realised, how could she had been so stupid not to realise it beforehand.

"It was months ago, before you'd even headed out for Australia." He exclaimed. "They've been looking for you for longer than we've previously assumed."

"Merlin this is all my fault." Hermione said exasperated. "I'm need some air, I'll be back soon." Draco nodded and she left.

Hermione however had different ideas and saw this as her golden opportunity to make a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>

**Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time starting uni took up a lot of my time. But I'm sure some of you** **maybe pleased to know that I've actually gone back and edited all the previous chapters in mostly the past week. This gave me time to look at the storyline and see where its been to confirm that I know where its going. New chapter should be up soon, I've missed writing too much. Thank you for sticking with this story for over two years now. Tari xx **


	20. Defiance

**A.N. Just a quick thank you to the following users who have started follow this ILikeNandosMoreYourMomDoes,Just another ginge, Arianna21, Nessamir, Redheaded bibliophile and Suzanna Violet! Its nice to know people that people are still following the story, I'm sorry that I didn't include my normals thanks in the previous chapter where four of these users should have been mentioned, I just really wanted to get the last one up. See this was much quicker than my last update and its currently 2.54am as I try and get this one up. I hope its worth it :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione had already swiped her bag from Draco earlier; her cousin had proved a great distraction for him. She knew it was a completely unfair to use this situation to her advantage but she had no other option. She felt a wave a guilt wash over her, something that would have bothered her not too long ago, but now she could push it aside and ignore it. She needed to see her father desperately and sometimes you have to sink a little low to get what was essential.<p>

Hermione had planned out her route to London. She knew that the house was in the South of France, she had an immense row with Draco when he moved her own flesh and blood to another country without even asking her. To settle things he had given her the exact location of where the house resided and reluctantly gave her permission to pass through the wards, much to Hermione's chagrin. Just before going into her third year her parents had taken her to France, they had spent the week at Le Manne then headed to a ski resort. Draco may be able to happily apparate over seven hundred miles, but it wasn't something Hermione really wanted to try. Le Mann was a small village in North France, so she'd only have to apparate across the channel, if the worst happened and she dropped in the channel it wouldn't be an issue for a strong swimmer.

A loud pop pulled Draco from his peaceful thoughts as he played with the girl's hair. He glanced out the window expecting to see thunderous cloud with an onslaught on heavy rain, and a sulky drenched Hermione. He was taken about when his eyes were greeted with half blue sky and half white cotton clouds. Draco got up and rushed to the window, his smile had completely disappeared from his face, as Hermione had vanished from the garden. He climbed out the window and shouted her name hoping that she had gone just around the corner, or was even sat down reading a book. He took a deep breath to try and stay calm, as he came to the conclusion that he had hoped he would not reach.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

George was sitting comfortably on the top of the breakfast bar as he enjoyed his much needed cup of tea, looking forward to dunking in his biscuits in the peaceful moment that had come about after Harry received Draco's late message ensuring Hermione's safety. He could smell the biscuits that were cooking in the oven, happy and feeling content that at least that some parts of his life remained a little normal. Or so he thought.

He looked up startled as he heard a smash from upstairs he winced a little. It was a natural reaction he had gained over the years through product testing with Fred, that sound was often followed by a revolting taste of a healing potion. He waited again for anymore sound, he tilted his one remaining ear to the ceiling for a few moments to hear just silence and the splashes from the dishes washing in the sink. He was about to look down and relish in another sip then a crash hit ceiling of the kitchen, simultaneously followed by lots more. The onslaught had started, and Harry's shouts didn't take much longer to follow. Of course George ran straight up the stairs to find Fred colliding into him at the same time as they both reached door that the shouts had emerged from.

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY. I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! " Harry all but screamed. "ACTUALLY THAT WOULD BE TOO NICE, FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE THIS TIME." With one look at each other the twins had burst through the door.

"What?" Harry said holding back the last few parts of his temper as Fred and George looked down at him in shock, confusion written all over their faces. Draco however was standing his ground but rather than callous smirk that he often had fixed on his face, an ashamed look was in its place. One that actually looked sorry, it was the first time Fred and George had ever seen that look bestowed across his face.

"I was wondering when Potter's back up would arrive." He drawled at the twins, he already loved one Gryffindor he was certainly not intending to charm any others. The twins glared at him and Draco watched them and took note of their clenching fist and white knuckles.

"What's the ferret done this time?" Fred asked with a growl to his voice, not taking his icy eyes off of Draco.

"**He, **lost Hermione." Harry stated bluntly, as he had already decided that there was absolutely nothing he could say that could possibly soften the blow to the twins.

"Well why aren't you out there, SEARCHING FOR HER NOW?" Both the twins shouted at the same time, instantly understanding Harry previous threats that they had heard through the door. It didn't take much imagination for Fred to quickly imagine his hand around Draco's neck, slowly decreasing his airflow.

"I may have to help you kill him Harry, if that's alright?" Fred said to Harry before drawing his wand out from his pocket.

"As much I would _love _to do that right this instant." Harry spat with venom. "It would only lead to more problems. He's the best chance we have of finding her Fred, and for some strange and twisted Hermione has taken a liking to the slimy git, make him immune to any threats we'd like to carry out. "

"He. Lost. ." Fred snarled,his breathing had become heavier and much slower between each word as a small shake started in his fists and working its way up through the rest of Fred's body. Harry looked on at him with and raised an eyebrow at the sentence and possessiveness that Fred had very clearly developed for Hermione, but he managed to miss Draco's less than amused look.

"I'm your best chance of finding her, so I strongly recommend that you put your wand back and calm down before something very ugly happens." Draco threatened, he had used a rather ill choice of words that had only seemed to rattle Fred more. But before Fred could do anything more than raise his arm, George had already stepped in placing a hand on Fred's shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Fred, we're wasting time. I need you to calm down. As much as we'd all like to choke him right now." George almost hissed as he threw another death glare towards Malfoy. "He's the best and only choice we have."

"I'm sorry Potter, I can't find her. As much as you don't want to believe me I really am sorry. She's my friend and I shouldn't have taken my eye off her for a minute. She was always the sly clever one. I want her back just as much as you do, as strange as it sounds. I'll take full blame and responsibility if anything happens to her." Draco held his head in his hands after he'd finished, this seemed to calm the other three men in the room down. "She's even managed to disable the tracker I gave her. She broke her one agreement with me, the one thing I asked of her to keep her safe. " He said quietly.

"So you've got no idea where my best friend is? Even though, she was in your tender care." Harry said. "Where could she have wanted to go so desperately?" He ran his hand through his hair pulling on the ends of it in desperation. "It's so unlike her to do this." Fred and George shared a look at that comment.

"What defy authority?" Fred said as he rolled his eyes, a trait he had picked up from Hermione.

"Sorry but how many times has Hermione bended, scrap that, broken the rules for the better cause?" George reminded Harry and Draco, as he counted off the numerous times that he had been involved in.

"Generally to help you stay out of trouble?" Fred added, recalling the tales that he managed to get Ron to confess to, he'd always liked to keep a close watch on Hermione even at Hogwarts and when they'd left.

"Or because you asked?" George said looking on at Harry, as it started to dawn on him that Hermione was and always be a Gryffindor at heart, even it was exceedingly stupid as brave.

"How many times did we take detentions Georgie, when things went missing in Snape's potion cabinet that had nothing to do with us?"

"Of course we got our back a fair few times. But we know the ingredients Harry, just because we didn't get O's in our OWLs it doesn't mean we don't know some tricky potions, especially when you've got Hermione around." George replied as the two circled Harry like sharks.

"The question is though what greater good is she defying for?" Draco muttered.

"It would have to be close to Hermione's heart, for her to go this wild." George said as he rummaged through his brain, pulling up the many conversations, moments , and tears that he had shared with Hermione.

The gears in his brain started to slowly move setting another and another one into motion. The next thing he knew he had quietly drawn his wand and was whispering, followed by a rather loud thud as he watched Harry hit the floor. He had petrified Harry. Draco's head turned at a rapid pace to see who the culprit was to see George with his wand still in hand although now pointing safely at the floor, he made eye contact with him and he could see a plan starting to develop.

Fred had already started to levitate Harry towards the nearest seat, luckily for Harry it was a sofa. He pried out Harry's wand from his tight grasp and was sorely tempted to snap it in half but instantly regretted the thought. Harry had taken awhile adapting to his new wand, it seemed a little harsh to get rid of it entirely. His eyes scanned the room looking for something to keep Harry from his wand for the temporary time being, until they came across a dusty wooden chest. A few charms later and the wand was in the box secure and tamper proof, he just hoped he had covered enough muggle methods of forcing entry due to Harry's upbringing making him that little more extra creative in that department.

"You would not believe how long I've wanted that to happen today." Draco smirked at Harry. "I'm going for a logical guess that you've worked out where she's gone."

"Sorry Harry, but it's what she would want." George said looking down Harry with a pitiful expression in his eyes.

"For once I agree with you. We'll go to the next room and put up a silencing charm, Harry can't overhear this, neither can Ginny or Ron." George nodded.

"I'll just rearrange the wards just in case they pop round in the next few minutes."

"And if they come later?" Draco inquired curiously, and he wanted to check that every situation would be covered. He didn't need any more bumbling around this then he already had, it was bad enough he had to keep his eyes on an extra two rather than just worry about Hermione. The very thought of adding Ginny to this chaos, although one of the few witches he held a little respect for was not one he wanted to comprehend, let alone Ronald.

"They'll assume we got the better of him in a prank." Fred said proudly. "I can leave a few hints and suggestions." He turned and looked at Harry. "Sorry about this colour change Harry, but it's for everyone's sake. It won't be permanent but it could take more than a few showers. It's the only thing I have on me right now. "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione had successfully managed to apparate the channel, and had travelled through muggle London without being recognised. It was a good start for her. As she neared the hospital she entered public toilets where she proceeded to put up her hair and then she donned a bald cap on head followed by a long red wig, fondly reminding her of the Weasleys. She reached into her purse and searched for a small box containing blue contact lenses which she gently put in, and blinked a few times to get use to the new sensation.

She quickly glanced around the room and saw that it was indeed empty as she thought; she cast a quick glamour over herself to alter her appearance just at touch as she hadn't had time to brew a polyjuice potion. There was also a miniscule chance that her dad might actually wake up and it was easier to throw off a wig, then to wait around and morph back. Then she'd have explain to him that he's not really going insane, and that she's his daughter and on top of that a witch, and that she removed his memories and probably can't give them back, and the war. He'd just call for the healers and ask for the deranged young woman to be taken away. Not that it really matter if he did wake up, he won't remember you a small voice that sounded like sad from Draco in the back of her head reminded her. The changes that she had made were fairly major but she knew that if any of the boys of Ginny got a good look at her it wouldn't be long before they realised.

She went straight to inquires counter and found that her father had been recently moved from potion and plant poisoning to the fourth floor- spell damage, well at least she could stifle a giggle at Lockhart. The receptionist gently informed her that he'd be another half an hour in the surgery. Hermione decided to sit down in the waiting room and pulled out a rather worn book. She found that she could barely focus on the wonderful words in front of her and each sentence refused to flow with her usual rhythm of reading. All she could hear instead was the tormenting ticking of an old clock. She closed the book with a sigh and put it back in her purse, she thought of taking a trip to the gift shop to pick up a snack but she didn't feel as though her stomach could handle any food right now.

The half an hour was finally up for Hermione, well almost it had actually been over twenty crawling minutes before she would let herself get up and slowly make her way down the ward that held her father. It didn't take much to find him, he even had his own special room due to the fact he was a recovering muggle and the healers didn't want to cause a scare, even taking the precaution of setting up the room like a muggle hospital and getting those blasting monitors beeping every ten seconds. The healer that accompanied her just to door even wore muggle scrubs, much to her happy surprise. She walked over to the bed and looked down smiling and expectantly. Her smile wavered as she examined her father, the only resemblance that he had was the small pinch marks on his nose from wearing glasses and the brown hair,but it certainly wasn't her father in the bed. Hermione made her way to get hurry out of the room, wishing that she could apparate from this ward.

"Expelliarmus!"Cried a low voice coming from the bed. Hermione's wand flew from her reach, it had been a trap, Draco was right. She made an effort to reach into her bag but it had already been snatched by another brutish wizard who had appeared in the room. She ran for the door but it had already been blocked by another two wizards wearing light coloured robes in order to fit with the healers she had guessed.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly.

"Obscuro." A blindfold appeared over her eyes, and she felt someone place handcuffs around her wrists.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry there's a little bit of a cliffhanger there, I'm hoping that wasn't too predictable. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and it gives me incentive to write faster. Plus there's nothing wrong with a little constructive criticism. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I really appreciate everyone whose still keeping up with this, THANK YOU! It's good to be back. Tari Tigerlilly xxx <strong>


	21. Friend or foe?

Fred's eyes never left the arrow steadily moving along the floor numbers. George's knuckles had turned white as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand. Draco stood stiff with his wand drawn, a dark look was locked onto his face. The lift jolted to a halt, and the light crept through the small crack as the doors began to open.

The three ran through the corridors, George skilfully dodged the food trolley that confronted him round the corner, shouting a sorry as he dashed through. Fred however wasn't so lucky and ended up colliding with one of the healers who let out a loud cry, and angrily shook his fist at Fred's back.

The corridors twisted round in peculiar ways but they were all familiar enough with corridors not to get lost. They finally reached the door and peaked through the window to see a red headed girl that looked remarkably like Ginny. She was sitting down next to an unconscious man with brown peppered hair. She reached out to hold his hand only to find needles implanted there, which hooked him into a variety of drips and machines. Fred could see her lips were moving as she quietly talked to the man who was becoming remarkably familiar. He looked more closely at the girl and recognised the shirt the she was wearing. Fred watched as she talked only getting a few words at a time, he saw her then mouth the words _Dad I'm so sorry_, as her eyes started to well up.

"Hermione." He breathed, as he felt his heart break a little more. Draco and George slowly released their tight grips on their wands. Fred reached for the door but found it locked as he heard loud pops, horror twisted his face as a group of men appeared. He watched in slow motion as a blindfold appeared over her eyes. He was oblivious to his next move of helping Draco break down the door, with one of his less known curses and grabbed onto the men as they apparated away.

Fred was wrestling with a short, heavily built man, with a hooked nose like a goblin. Fred gripped him hard by the upper arms, not caring if got splinched, as the man grasped Fred's throat chanting something Fred had never heard. The two landed with a thump on the ground, the shock of the landing had made them release each other sparing enough time for the man run back.

The light of the curses were the only sources of light they had. Curses were being sent in every direction, and they had to anticipate their opponent's next move. A fast paced cloud of purple fog was racing towards Draco, as it inched closer each breath he took became harder and more forced. His wand fell from his hand which then moved to his throat.

George was being attacked from all sides, he put up a shield and watched as the spells rebounded hitting their caster, until it seemed all of them had stopped. George saw a large jet of light travelling at rapid rate, he could just make out the blond hair through the thickening mist. His Patronus flew out of his wand vanquishing mist as it revealed Draco Malfoy lying motionless on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt groggy as though she'd been drugged, while being pushed down a damp narrow passageway ,an icy breezed regularly bit at her neck. She was grateful that they had been careful enough with her that she hadn't hit a wall, unlike the taller man leading who grumbled about the location as he hit his head on the ever shrinking path. Hermione had enough, she wanted answers.<p>

"Would anyone care to explain to me, why I'm being pushed, blinded folded, I might add, down a rotten cave?" She requested firmly with venom in her voice, she halted to a complete stop. It caused a domino effect behind her however she remained upright, with a smug expression on her face as she heard multiples muttered curses. Small whispers started and Hermione wished that she had the extendable ears with her, certain that they'd pick up the words clearly. The whispering became more frantic and angry, until one of them spoke softly saying that Hermione should at least be told something.

"ENOUGH!" The man angrily exploded as the words echoed around the tunnel. "Not one more word from you." He took shallow breaths as if it would calm him down.

"Can't you at least take off her blindfold?" He suggested perhaps unwisely. It became more apparent to Hermione that this one almost had his heart in the right place, or he was being threatened to do something against his will.

"What did you just say?" The man spoke slowly.

"I mean, we're so far in now it couldn't possibly hurt... she'd never find her way back now, surely?

The other man took a few seconds to respond.

"Fine, if it means that much to you take it off." He carried on walking. "It'll be your head, if she isn't bought to him tonight." He sneered, the other man hesitated for a few seconds before he bought his wand to her forehead gently tapping it, and she felt the magic trickle down her face. Hermione looked up and saw the remorse in his eyes.

They were now several feet behind men, as they had barged past as he had removed the blindfold eager to get to the front not wanting any more trips or falls to occur. The man glanced behind him as if checking something. He then turned his head back towards Hermione holding his finger up to his lips to shush her. She was startled, he reached into his pocket and produced an extra wand which he promptly placed in her hands. It wasn't hers, and she half expected to be one of the twin's trick wands. He spun around on his foot, and to Hermione's shock he pointed his wand towards the other men. A small bright ball of light formed it started to rapidly grow, with a flick of his wand it raced down towards the other men knocking them out one by one.

"Quickly, we don't have much time."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry for the stupidly long delay I have 6 versions of this chapter on my computer. I keep coming back to it unsure, hopefully fingers crossed it will plain sailing from now on. I'd like to say updates will be more regular but its my final year at Uni now, and I've just signed up to NaNoWriMo. The chapters will stay roughly this length but I'm hoping by doing so the updates will be more regular that way. I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for this update, and that it's so short and that it doesn't really explain much. It's nearly at an end now. Should Hermione trust this random new guy ? Thank you to everyone that has followedFavorited this story, and kept up to date with it. Its very much appreciated. I really love reviews , as they are like mini motivators and they always are followed by a gleeful smile and happy dance. It's funny I thought I'd have this written within the first year of writing it, how did it turn into three years so fast? **

**Tari xx **


	22. Never ending

George cast his wand over Draco reciting diagnostic spells he had learnt during the war, drawing him back to the last time he used them. He'll never be able to forget Fred's lifeless body, his still chest, and no signs of breathing. There was little hope for hi at the time but he made it though, so could Draco too. The memory of Fred still haunts him though. Regular nightmares still keep him awake at night, everyone suffers them in his family but George gets the worse. The war was over, no one else should die anymore at the hand of dark magic. Except it wasn't dark, it was at George's hand that caused Draco Malfoy to be laying on the floor unconscious with a deathly complexion.

"George, I need to go and find Hermione." Fred interrupted his thoughts at once. He knew Fred would grow impatient, but he needed to get Draco to St. Mungos then suddenly disappear to get back to here. Would he be able find his way back? Would they even let him? Of course not he would be questioned first and perhaps be held responsible. It did not matter whether he was a friend of Harry Potter and the brother of Ron Weasley, it would be scandalous. George Weasley drops off recently heartbroken Draco Malfoy in critical condition and then makes a run for it. No, he would be questioned on arrival. The Aurors would be informed and then Harry would be alerted and force his way onto the case, which is the last thing that Hermione would want.

"He needs to go St. Mungos." George said quietly refusing to look at Fred, knowing that he would be displeased on the delays. "I don't think there's much time for him." He whispered, he had caught Fred's attention. "I did this Fred, I did this." Fred got down to his level and shook his head.

"You couldn't of Georgie." He hesitated and took a look at Draco on the floor. As much as he wanted George to stay it could cost Draco's life, enough people had died, and as much as he hated to admit it but Hermione would ring his neck if she found out they could have taken him and didn't. "You were being attacked, it was dark, it was foggy too. They could of put something on him. Take him to St Mungos, be vague George. If the worse come to the worse, get them to fix him up then oblivate them. I'll carry on looking for Hermione, and then you can use the ring to find us." George didn't like the sound of the plan, leaving Fred here by himself. The last time they separated like this, well it nearly had a fatal ending.

"This feels wrong, Fred so wrong. It's even more dangerous, everyone is under the illusion that the War is over making them feel relieved and safe, but we still aren't entirely with lots like this going around." Fred nodded back at him.

"It why we made the rings, remember?" George weakly smiled back, scared that he was going to lose Fred this time. He looked back at Draco and he saw his condition impossibly worsen, well least it was a sign he was alive. Time was slipping away from them, he pulled up Draco's arms around his neck and with a pop they disappeared.

Hermione ran. She ran through the network of tunnels following the man who was clearly not the shy, dump, underdog of the group after all. She wondered if she could really trust him and that maybe she should just risk using her borrowed wand to apparate and splinch herself instead.

"Watch you back, from this point." She heard him say, and immediately heard loud thumps. She looked back and saw the rocks avalanching down blocking several of doorways at each crossroad they ran through. She could the laughter of men in the distance and instantly started to panic, certain she was being led into a trap now. He noticed her slow down.

"If you want to live, pick up the pace." The doubt was easily recognised in her eyes. "That lot are too stupid to notice us running through, I promise, we'll stop soon." Hermione was still hesitant, her grip on her wand got stronger, an internal debate was going on in her head, to stun him or not. The paths were getting wider as they ran, the dampness of the passage was disappearing. Light shone through the cracks in the roof of the tunnel which helped light the way. Hermione revelled as she spotted daylight bursting through the rocks ahead of her.

"I told you, we were almost there. A little more faith would be much appreciated." The two came to a stop below the hole. He stomped his foot to the floor, the floor started to vibrate beneath them. Hermione had yet relinquished her grip of her wand, unsure of what or who could be waiting for her up at the top. She then saw the man something out of his pocket. "Hand." He ordered casually, she arched her eyebrow at him in response. "Don't make me say it again." She rolled her eyes back at him and firmly opened her hand, she was rather surprised when he dropped her Dragon hairclip that Draco had insisted that she wore.

"How?" She almost stuttered as she carefully check over the details of the dragon, including the scratch marks she had given it on its left wing, it was still there. It had to be the same one, it couldn't be replicated to that much detail. She carefully placed it in her hair again. "You're friends with Draco?"

"Friends, I'm not sure that's what I would call it but I suppose it's the nearest term that could be used."

"Zabini?" She asked unsure. He did not look the same at all. They emerged into broad daylight and she could hear the rushing of the sea.

"Correct Granger." One side of her mouth was turned down a small amount in confusion. " Not my usual look I know, this one has grown greatly on me though, it's a shame I can't use it again after this. Step-father number four insisted that I learnt to disguise myself." Hermione winced of the casualness of the conversation. "I'd have daily lessons and well after he was gone." He saw the pitying look she gave him. "I'm sure that you are well enough informed about my mother's reputation that I needn't say anymore about that." She looked away awkwardly for a brief moment unsure of how to respond. "I rather enjoyed my new hobby, and decided to keep it up after his disappearance or was he the one that went insane at work, it's hard to remember." He shrugged his shoulders callously. "It has certainly paid off in the more recent years to say the least." He scanned the area, clearly looking for someone.

"So this was Draco's plan?"

"It certainly hasn't gone how we initially intend, your little stunt at the hospital didn't help anyone though." Hermione just scowled at him, knowing that she was in the wrong. "I've been working on the inside of this group for a while now. It took quite a few gold pieces to persuade them." He stepped off the rocky place, and motioned for Hermione to follow.

"You've funded them now." She said rather unimpressed and irritated, as they carefully navigated the uneven terrain.

"I tried to offer other things, but all they were interested in was gold. I rather give them gold than a dark artefact, least we now know they're acting purely superficially. Where is he?" Hermione looked at him with concern over Draco.

"Would you like to inform me of the plan, seen as I seem to be the centre of it." He sighed.

"Draco's not going to like me for this, but you do have a valid managed to persuade a few sources to give us some guided guesses to certain people's involvement."

"I take it I shouldn't ask about the specifics of your persuasive methods?"

"It would be preferred if I keep my unique tactics to myself. Draco planned on meeting us here; he told me if he didn't turn up to take you to the safe house. Which leads me to highly suspect that the plan has gone wrong. Then I need to locate the whereabouts of your friends and send them on their way."

"Is he serious? Really he thinks that I'm going to go just like that, knowing that he's in trouble and my friends? What about my friends, why are they in trouble?" She asked, she was getting noticeably more worried as she went on.

"I had already come to the conclusion that you wouldn't make it easy. I could just use my hair clip and it will pull him here."

"Safe house first then use the clip." Hermione saw his point, nowhere was safe they couldn't exactly linger here. If he was in trouble they needed so where safe to put him.

"How much further?"

"We just need to get out of the apparition ward, then we're there." Hermione took out her wand, and began to examine the ward. It looked as though she were conducting a gentle piece of music. It wasn't long before a smile lit up her face."Whoever put these up really needs to read basic guide to ward 101 more carefully, using the example from the book isn't a type of good security." Blaise looked rather cheerful about this. "The temptation to add a little prank is so high, clearly I've been seeing too much of Fred and George recently. " He laughed at the thought of the chaos she could have caused with Fred and George at Hogwarts. "Are you ready?" He flashed a grin. "Take my hand."

Thank you to the latest followers I really appreciate your support.


	23. Curses

Through the rusted gate the pair could see down the driveway that led down to the dirty looking manor house. Hermione was surprised at the state of the house considering the amount money the Malfoy's had, yet they had the audacity to leave their own property in such disrepair. Blaise pushed open the gate. It partially opened on its old hinges before giving up and crashing with a loud smack onto the gravel driveway, making them both jump back. Hermione heard Blaise cursing Draco's name under his breath and something about a safe house needing to be safe.

"I shall inform him that you did that." Blaise said nonchalantly walking over the fallen gate. Hermione looked back at him with a startled look on her face.

"What makes you think that he'd believe you over me?" Hermione questioned smugly as they made the way down the driveway.

"Maybe the fact I've known him since we were mere children."

"That means nothing. I'd believe Draco over Ben and I've known him since we were kids."

"If you were a muggle the last time you spoke to him, it doesn't count." Blaise smirked, Hermione was tempted to use the overgrown plants to her advantage and see how he'd like it when she'd make them grow around him until he was stuck, and she laughed at the thought.

"I was never a muggle, you moron, just born into a muggle family." Blaise raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess you weren't to know, how could you?" He smiled at her. "I can guarantee that you caused heaps of trouble though, even before you got to Hogwarts." The fountain in front of the house was within touching distance now, reminding Hermione of one the incidences that happened on a school field trip.

"Now I think about it, there was this one time." She started and Blaise looked rather intrigued. "I was around seven years old, and I was on a field trip with my class."

"What in Merlin's name is a field trip? Muggles make the kids sit in a field all day?" Blaise asked confused ushering her up the stairs and into the house.

"No your teacher takes the class out somewhere, normally somewhere educational like a historical building to learn about it."

"Intriguing. Sound better than being trapped in a tower staring at teacups all afternoon. "

"I really can't remember where we went because I was rather engrossed in a book my mum gave me called Little Women. I just remember a large fountain and I sat on the edge of it, sneaking the book out my bag every time my teacher wasn't looking. There were two girls in my class and they started to tease me, they said that I had to be reading a boring book because it didn't have any pictures in it. I told them if used their imagination they wouldn't need pictures. They took my book, and they wouldn't give it back when I asked them nicely. I knew I had to get it back otherwise my mum would have been devastated if anything had happened to it, and I hadn't quite finished it yet either. They were about to dunk it into the fountain but then they screamed followed quickly by a splash and they were in the water. It looked as if they'd been pushed in by an invisible force. They tried telling my teacher that I pushed them, but he said he saw them fall in and they shouldn't have been playing around it. I pulled my book out after they had been escorted away to dry off, and it was completely dry." She smiled.

"I take it they had the sense to stay away from you after that?" Hermione nodded with an almost sly smile on her face.

They were in a large foyer with a high ceiling, a mural of Merlin and Morgana in the midst of duel covered the entirety of the ceiling fading into the night's stars on the edges. The floor was cracked between tiles, especially around the once luxurious sofas that had now lost their original appeal. Beyond the sofas stood a grand staircase made of marble that led to a tall archway and balcony that encircled the entirety of the foyer.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione said in awe.

"It's an utter dump." She just glared back at him. "Follow me, I've been instructed to go the special room."

"The special room cannot seriously be the best name he could come with?" Blaise shrugged and she shut her eyes and sighed.

"Are you finished?" He asked her leading her to the stairs where he promptly stopped, however Hermione already started climbing up. "You're going the wrong way." Hermione looked down to see him fiddling with the tiles on the floor. She was expecting one just to come off lose, but instead four connected tiles lifted up, blocking her view of his legs. "Well at least he kept this in repair." Hermione watched him disappear down through the floor, step by. "Are you coming, or not." She heard him shout up the stairs.

She looked down the hole revealing a spiral staircase that was barely lit. She carefully placed one foot in front of the other; the narrowness reminded her of the caves she'd just escaped. However she was pleasantly surprised to find that this portion of the house had not been left derelict. The old wooden flooring had small rugs on that acted as pathways between rooms.

"I would have thought that Draco wouldn't honestly need another hideout, it wouldn't surprise me if he had one in every country."

"Not quite, just every continent plus a few holiday homes in between. All the ones I've been to are in better shape than this one. Speaking of Draco, it's time we dragged him here." He said in mundane voice as if covering up any emotion that could possibly be seen.

Blaise led her through the multitude of rooms until they reached a bedroom. Draco clearly came here a lot as there was a large scripted D engraved into the door. The room was large, small by Draco's standards but luxury for anyone else. Hermione expected the room to be grenner, but it was full of light colours and dark woods furniture. The bed was made to be the focal point of the room, as it was impossible to miss due to its enormous size, and the features made out of the posts. "Probably best you sit on the bed. I hope that thing is accurate enough for him to have a soft landing." He said pointing at her hair clip.

"So to call him I have to be in trouble, life threatening trouble. I'm not so sure this will work Blaise, unless you're seriously trying to kill me." Hermione looked him directly in the eye.

"You have to mean me serious harm, otherwise it won't work." Blaise wasn't too keen on this idea.

"Are you sure you just can't call him?" He asked, not wanting to do anything harmful. Draco may just forget and just kill him anyway, especially if she did get hurt.

"Intentional, and life threatening Blaise. For all you know his life is in danger as we speak. I can take it." Blaise took a deep breath in before raising his wand at her.

"Give me one reason I should believe you?" George said trying to maintain his calm demeanour. There he was handcuffed to Malfoy's bed due to the warm welcome he received when he got them to St. Mungos. Then he hears Draco barely call Hermione's name, George instantly touches Draco's arm to see if he'll stir awake and by doing so he got the ride of his life. He was going through a portkey while chained to a bed and had Malfoy who was still unconscious at the time.

"She'll be awake soon then you can ask her yourself." Blaise stated, trying to work out when his life became such a drama. Hermione was knocked out by his spell, he knew she wouldn't be able to withstand it. He already had the counter curse on the tip of his tongue as soon as he'd done it but he had to wait just a few seconds, just to make sure she was endangered enough for the charm to work. It wasn't like he took any glee in what he just done, maybe back at Hogwarts he would have. But it was a different time back then when Gryffindors were the shinning, specially treated students. It didn't matter what house she was in, she was still unconscious and so was Draco. "Let me check over Draco, I may know what they did."

"Well they hadn't a clue at St. Mungos. " George replied scathingly. "I need to go back and find Fred."

"George." Hermione called out weakly, he rushed over relived that she was awake. "Thank Merlin you're safe. Draco?" She looked to her left to see him soundly sleeping on his back. "What happened?" George paled and cleared his throat, not entirely sure how to tell her, then he heard Blaise's voice.

"There was an incident, but I'm running through some procedures and he'll be fine." George nodded his thanks to Blaise.

"Wait, where is Fred?" Her smile dropped from her face.

"I'm about to go and find him."

"I'm coming too."

"No you're not. You need to recover from what Curse _Blaise_ hit you with."

"I'm fine." She growled between her teeth.

"Actually she's correct. The spell I hit her with has a fast recovery time. That's why we chose that particular one, no sides effects, and a counter charm. Harmless, if you know what signs to look for and the counter spell." Blaise said smugly, he was Draco's potion partner, once Draco realised that he that Crabbe and Goyle were never going to keep up with his grades.

"I'm going too." Hermione stated again. George just groaned as a response.

"They want Hermione, if the worst comes to the worst use her as a decoy if necessary. Also then you may be able to find out why they want her. She's perfectly capable of looking after herself. Not that anybody seems to let her around here." Blaise remarked.

"If I can get Draco to a steady condition I'll join you. Remember the way out?" Hermione nodded. "They aren't the brightest bunch, so just lie if necessary, they're a gullible money grabbing bunch in there. "

"Let's go." George said with an exasperated sigh. Hermione got up instantly and with a pop they were back down in the damp caves that she had only just recently got out of.

"Where is she?" The man questioned Fred again.

"I wouldn't tell you even I did know." Fred said through laboured breaths.

"Again." The man repeated again.

"Crucio."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.

A special thanks to those who have alerted and have added this to their favourites this over this year - Sweetlilangel, edwards ballerina, .girl, Danigirl84,FunwithAmanda, Mikipanda1997,SJandDJ,Beccax95,LittlebigmouthOKC,ChloeBarrowman

A very HUGE thank you to Monnbeam for reviewing.


End file.
